Gatomon's Baby Adventure
by TBsparky
Summary: After an attack from Kimeramon Gatomon starts to mysteriously regress but what will happen during that? Please R&R! WARNING TB/DL CONTENT DOESN'T CONTAIN PORN ALSO NO FLAMING. chapter 24 posted!
1. Chapter 1

Gatomon's Baby Adventure

Large explosions surrounded a desert area in the Digital world as a huge man made Digimon began blasting everything in sight, "That's it Kimeramon! Make sure nothing lives!" a young purpled headed goggled boy manically yelled

"Stop right there ken!" Davis another goggle headed boy yelled from a room far from him.

"Yeah! What your doing its..its just plain wrong!" Kari angrily interjected.

Ken laughed as he raised his arms in a reaching position as he screamed "Kimeramon is not wrong! He's my power! He will finally take you kids out for good!"

As Ken finished his sentence the large beast like Digimon smashed though the walls as it stopped dead in front of the group of kids. The Digimon quickly took haste as they stood guard in front of their partners. "No matter what, we gotta protect them!" Hawkmon yelled as the others agreed looking back to Kimeramon. "You kids bore me, its time for your demise!!" Ken once again shouted as he pointed randomly to one of the kids which happened to be Kari as he continued "You will be the first"

Gatomon stood ready as Kimeramon began charging up a greenish blast ready to fire, which he finally did as he rushed towards her, sadly Gatomon didn't have the time to dodge so she stood firm waiting while the blast struck her as it struck her stomach making her scream in pain, still holding ground for a moment until she collapsed to the ground limp and motionless. Kari watching this quickly rushed to Gatomon's side, leaning her motionless body up as she cried "Gatomon c'mon wake up you gotta be ok!" Kari continued shaking Gatomon's body in hopes for a response, While Ken, watching from above, smirked as he laughed "Why don't you run home DigiDestined before he strikes again and kills one of you!"

"Can't you be quiet for a few minutes?" Davis growled turning his attention to Kari's crying then back to Ken as he continued "You may have won this time Ken but don't forget we will be back for you!" with that Davis quickly exited as Kari and the others followed until they finally reached their own world.

"Ok that was not suppose to happen at all!" Davis yelled turning his attention to the others as he continued raving "Why didn't you guys attack because of you Gatomon got hurt!", "Hey! Don't blame us! You didn't attack either goggle head!" Yolie screamed getting right into Davis' face as he backed away. TK quickly rushed in-between the two as he interrupted "Guys! Fighting each other is not going to help! All we have to do is think of a plan! And strike back!", "TK's right!" Patamon cheerfully replied while resting on his shoulder continuing "We may have retreated back but that gives us time to counter attack!". "Yeah your right but I think we better head home or our parents will start to worry.." Yolie sighed picking up Poromon as she walked past the others and headed towards her home.

The others watched sighing as Kari asserted "She's right we better get going.. I just hope Gatomon's going to be ok.." , "She will don't you worry Kari" TK Smiled watching Kari exit as he did also.

10:00 pm in the Kamiya Residence

"C'mon Kari I can't lie any longer mom's getting worried!!" Tai thought looking over to his mother who started pacing back and forth the kitchen shouting "What if she's been kidnapped, what if she's been robbed! What if she's..", "Just at a friend's house?" Kari interrupted slowly walking past the kitchen with her bulging backpack. "Thank you god!" Tai sighed jumping onto the sofa as he began watching TV.

Kari's mom quickly stepped in front of Kari as she began tapping her foot, "I'm sorry mom I just.. Lost track of time" Kari responded quickly slipping past into her room as she closed the door. Kari quickly gazed around before she quickly rummaged though her backpack until she slowly and carefully retrieved the still unconscious Gatomon, "C'mon Gatomon you gotta be ok.." Kari mumbled holding back tears as Tai slowly entered. "What's wrong Kari?" Tai responded walking towards Kari as she shut the door.

Kari, wiping her eyes turned to Tai as she croaked "Its.. Its Gatomon she was hit full force by Kimeramon's attack she hasn't woken up since, I'm scared Tai what if she's..."

"No she will pull though I know it Kari.." Tai smiled leaning down to Kari, "Ok.. Well I'm going to bed ill see you in the morning when I can tell you what we found.." Kari replied carefully picking up Gatomon and lying her on the bed as she too led down, "Ok Kari sleep tight.." Tai smiled walking out as he shut the door behind him leaving the room dark and silent.

The Next Morning

Kari yawned as she lifted herself from her bed when she noticed something wasn't right, her bed felt damp, not sweaty damp but something else. She immediately threw back the covers to see her bed completely drenched and without hesitation she stood up examined herself but saw no sign of dampness or anything. "Huh? What's going on here.." Kari thought before she looked down to Gatomon as she continued "Could it be?". Kari then slowly lent down as she lifted Gatomon up to see her lower half was indeed wet, "I was right" Kari gasped waking Gatomon as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned while she focused to see Kari holding her above the bed " uhh..Kari? What's wrong?" she mumbled staring confused at her. Kari looked back at her worryingly when she slowly replied "Well..you..you..had an accident on my bed...", "WHAT!" Gatomon yelled immediately feeling ashamed as her ear dropped as she continued "I'm so sorry Kari I didn't mean too"

Kari smiled before lightly placing Gatomon onto the ground replying "Don't worry accidents happen, just go get washed up and I will meet you in the living room for breakfast!"

"Ok!" Gatomon replied smiling back as she headed towards the bathroom while Kari removed her sheets as she walked out of her room, "Ok just gotta get these clean.." Kari whispered quietly tip toeing out of her room as she moved into the washroom, knowing no one was around she sighed a breath of relief as she loaded the machine, when Tai appeared.

"My, My, My what do we have here?" he jokingly replied "Why it's the morning child"

Kari fake smiled before hiding her sheets and turning away.

"Dont worry Kari I knew as soon as you walked out your bedroom it's not hard to tell" Tai reassured before Kari interrupted

"It wasn't me..it was Gatomon I think something is wrong.."

Tai taken back quickly replied "Gatomon did that! Well I think Joe would be someone to see about this.."

"Kari nodded as she finished up placing the remaining pieces into the machine while she walked back into the kitchen where Gatomon was sat.

"Hey Gatomon, I was thinking after breakfast maybe we should go and see Joe maybe he could check you out.."

Hearing this Gatomon lowered her head as she mumbled "yeah ok..", "It's not that bad Gatomon c'mon at least you will know what it is" Kari reassured placing a bowl of cheerio's in front of Gatomon and a bowl for herself as the the two quietly ate while they watched the morning news, nothing important just informing about the rise in petrol etc Kari yawned again as she walked into her bedroom to change.

"Thats great Joe thanks, later." Tai responded putting the phone down as he turned to Gatomon "your in luck, Joe said he's free this morning so you can go see him"

"You know Tai!?" Gatomon angrily yelped turning to him as he replied "Well at first I thought it was Kari before she explained it was you, I felt I had to help you so I called Joe", Gatomon slightly angry sighed before placing her head on the table as she mumbled "Could this get any worse..". "Right lets go!" Kari cheerfully replied removing herself from her room as she picked up Kari and left the house. The two walked silently though the park until they eventually reached Joe's house. Appearing by the front door, Kari loudly tapped three times waiting a few moments until Joe opened the door and politely asked the two in, as they entered Joe quickly handed Gatomon a small cup as he asked "Right Gatomon the bathrooms down the hall I just need you to urinate into this so I can check it out". Gatomon stunned looked to Joe for a moment before she grabbed the cup and walked slowly into the bathroom, "He wants me to pee into a small thing like that.. well at least he will find out what's wrong with me.." Gatomon mumbled closing the bathroom door while she proceeded with her business.

Moments past until she finally emerged from the bathroom with a half full cup as she slowly handed it to Joe, "Great I'll be with you in a sec" he responded immediately taking the cup into another room as he examined it. Many minutes past as Kari and Gatomon waited anxiously until Joe finally came out with some papers and a confused look "Well as far as I know there is nothing wrong with you, everything looks fine though one of these show a slight rise its nothing to worry about, but if it happens again just get her some diapers Pampers should fit her perfectly" Gatomon hearing that Immediately sweat dropped as she screamed "Di..Di..Diapers!" , "Yeah they always help bed wetter's and they will help you trust me" Joe smiled before pinning the papers on the wall as headed into another room. "Thanks a lot Joe for the help" Kari replied walking out the door with a still stunned Gatomon.

"Gatomon he's right lets just see what happens" Kari responded walking into a small silent shop, "This day sucks.. Why me!?" Gatomon silently though gazing sheepishly around the store as Kari guided her down the one isle as she examined the diapers on the shelves, as Gatomon looked in amazement she was shocked at the many brands she'd never heard of such as Pampers, Huggies, Luvs and some pull-ups and a few store brands. "Wow I didn't know there was so many brands.." Kari mumbled confusingly, before picking up a package of Pampers size 6 as she continued "this is what Joe recommended I think.". "Well it all looks strange to me.." Gatomon huffed turning away as she mumbled under her breath before Kari took the box to the checkout as she placed the box on the desk.

"Will that be all?" the cashier responded looking towards Kari who nodded as she again replied "That will be £8.45" Kari nodded again removing her purse as she proceeded to give the cashier the money, "Ok here you go." The cashier responded giving Kari the diapers in the bag as Kari took them and left proceeding back through the park towards home as they did Gatomon continued to gaze around sheepishly as she whispered "Kari please hid the bag I don't want everyone to see..", "Oh Gatomon don't worry no one will know" Kari reassured as she reached the stairs to her apartment as she began walking up them with Gatomon following before she turned her attention to the bag. "I wonder what they will feel like..wait? Why am I thinking that.." she thought before stepping out of her trace to find they where by the front door. "Well we better get these inside" Kari smiled opening the door to see Tai watching TV with Matt and Izzy. "Oh hey Kari how did it go?" Tai asked still gazing at the TV ."It went ok Joe says everything is fine.." Kari responded as she slid into her room, hiding the diapers in her cupboard.

"Thanks Kari" Gatomon whispered climbing onto Kari's desk as she turned on the TV. "No Problem your secret is safe!" Kari winked as walked out of her room and into the living room with the boys.

A few moments past as the sounds of race cars, screams and laughs where heard from the living room as Gatomon turned the sound up a few notches just to dim it out "Why are humans so loud?" she grumbled again gazed at the TV again when she felt strange, like nothing she felt before and within seconds she could feel her fur between her legs begin to get damp. Instantly knowing something was wrong, Gatomon gazed down to see a huge damp spot on Kari's desk begin to grow bigger. Become frightened she tried to stop herself by trying to hold back but she couldn't.

"What is going on! Stop already!" Gatomon nervously yelled looked again to see she had finally stopped but not before leaving a huge puddle of pee surrounding her, "Oh no.. This is bad!" she replied shaking a little as she jumped down from the desk, looking out to the living room to see Kari sat on the arm of the sofa, "Ka..Kari.." she nervously replied but as she did she got the attention of everyone who looked at her concerned Kari noticing this quickly rushed into her bedroom to see what had happened "Oh.. Gatomon it must be worse than we thought..". Gatomon still shaking finally burst into tears as she replied in between each one "Why..Why me!..I haven't done..Anything wrong!", "Gatomon it's not your fault don't worry" Kari soothed hugging her partner as she continued "Gatomon everything's gunna be ok don't worry I swear to you.."

Gatomon sniffed a little as she gazed up to Kari while rubbing her eyes "You..think?" "I know; now let's get this cleaned up!" Kari smiled quickly grabbed some cloths as she and Gatomon began cleaned up the mess until a few minutes had past before the pair had finally finished.

"Wow that was hard" Kari replied wiping her forehead as she turned to Gatomon to see her still soaking as she suggested "Gatomon I think its time you tried one of the Diapers..", "I know I don't want too but if it helps I will" Gatomon mumbled nervously looking to Kari who nodded before breaking open the bag and taking out a fresh clean smelling Diaper, "Ok lets go." Gatomon sighed standing up as she held her hands out ready to take the diaper, when Kari laughed "Do you even know how to put a diaper on?", Gatomon pondered for a moment before she shook her head as Kari giggled as she immediately opened the Diaper and replied "First thing you do is lie down and spread your legs slightly"

Gatomon slightly confused shrugged as she led down spreading her legs before Kari without warning lifted her legs into the air as she placed the diaper underneath her, "Ok before I strap it up I think you need to be cleaned over" Kari smiled taking a clean cloth as she began wiping Gatomon's private area. "This is weird.." Gatomon mumbled feeling confused a bit when Kari finally lifted the front of the diaper and strapped it onto Gatomon carefully, "There all done" Kari giggled standing up as she looked down at her. "Uhh thanks Kari.." Gatomon mumbled again rising from the bed as she inspected the panel of the diaper to see a small yellow looking dog a few numbers and a small sign with 6 in it, shrugging it off Gatomon slid herself of the bed as she moved her legs to try and get a feel for them when Kari let out a small laugh as she replied "You look so cute in them Gatomon almost like a baby"

Gatomon smiled as she giggled a little. "Kari could you sort something out with my tail please" she pleaded shifting about uncomfortably as Kari nodded and began searching for a pair of scissors.

Gatomon smiled again as she glanced over to Kari's mirror, gazing into it she realised she didn't look like a teenager but more like a baby like Kari had said, she continued to look amazed when she brushed her paw across the diaper feeling the softness for a moment until Kari broke her trance as she yelled "Found em!" Kari then quickly turned to Gatomon and faced her Diapered butt as she started to cut a small hole for her tail to fit though. As she did Gatomon turned back to the mirror again as she looked back to the patterns until Kari finished as she easily slid Gatomon small Tail though the hole. "There that should be better now" Kari smiled placing the scissors on the side as she gazed down the Gatomon still amazed, until the boys started yelling at each other again when the phone rang.

"I'll get it! Tai called rushing to the phone as he answered it to reveal Yolie for Kari. Tai quickly entered into Kari's room to see Gatomon diapered up and Kari watching her, trying to hold back laughter he passed Kari the phone as he replied while walking out "Nice look Gatomon it suits you" while Yolie replied on the phone "Kari! Its time to start our plan of attack, you coming over you can bring Gatomon?.."

Gatomon hearing this quickly whispered "No! no one can see me like this!" Kari nodded as she replied "Yeah, but Gatomon's sleeping ill just come over myself.."

Well that was the first chapter just to see how you people liked it hope you did!


	2. Chapter 2

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 2

Kari placed the phone down after saying goodbye as she began to quickly find her coat to go, "Where's that coat? I know it's here somewhere.." Kari mumbled digging though a large coat hanger as Gatomon jumped from the large table as she just watched in amazement at every crinkle the diaper made when she moved a step. Becoming move amazed she decided to move slower and slower making the crinkling sound softer and softer. "Gatomon do you know where I put it?" Kari softly replied pulling Gatomon out of her amazment as she replied "Huh? Oh yeah I think you put it in the living room" as she gazed down to the diaper again "Wow they..feel so soft and the..the..noise is well.. great!" she thought when another thing popped into her mind "I don't get it, first I don't like them, now I'm amazed by their softness and noises?". Kari glanced over the living room to see that Gatomon was right it was neatly folded on the arm of the chair near matt, she quickly grabbed the coat and headed to the front door "Bye guys!, bye Gatomon!" She yelled before opening the door.

"Yeah..bye.." the three trance boys yelled, their eyes still glued to the TV, "Bye Kari!" Gatomon smiled sitting on her diaper as she waved and watched Kari exit. Kari smiled as she proceeded out of the apartment towards the park leaving Gatomon alone to continue to watch TV which she did for a long hour or so. Until she became bored of watching comedy programs, so started flicking the channels until one caught her eye it was bright colourful and the creatures on the screen where pink and greenish she gazed at the creatures as one bellowed "Time for a story!", Gatomon didn't know why but.. They actually looked cool to watch.

Amazed she watched this program until the end where the top hated guy responded "see you all again story makers!" Gatomon blinked when she found the strange feeling had struck her again she got up anxiously as she nervously gasped "Oh no! Not again what do I do!?" when she suddenly remembered she was diapered and safe, "I'm lucky Kari diapered me otherwise her desk would be wet again.." Gatomon sighed as she laid back on her butt, watching TV while the warm pee rushed around her diaper, "Ok first time is strange.." Gatomon cringed wiggling around a little as she continued "Ok not so bad now.. Since it's only a wet diaper" before she turned back to the TV forgetting about the diaper.

"Why hello are you ready for a night time story?" the tall brown headed girl responded, Gatomon looking back to the TV in another trance nodded uncontrollably as she listened "Once apon a time there lived a young girl.." Gatomon eagerly listened for a few minutes as the woman continued until she ended "And they lived happily ever after the end, now I bet you're really sleepy!" The woman faked yawned Gatomon yawned too and nodded as her eyes slightly closed "Well we have a perfect lullaby just for you to sleep with, Gatomon yawned again as the woman started softly singing "Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapple grays, Coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little baby." Gatomon listening to this immediately slumped onto the desk as she softly slept and without a second though started suckling on one of her paws.

"What are you talking about Matt that car is so weak!" Tai yelled pointing to a small black car as he continued "Now that! That is a car!", Matt laughed as he yelled "That? That's a granddad car! My car would kill yours!", "Guys! C'mon can't we just listen to it instead of arguing!" Izzy tried to reassure before being interjected by matt

"No way, he knows the Pontiac is the best he just won't admit it!"

"I will admit it... only when you admit mine's the best" Tai demanded

Matt laughed when he bellowed "Yours is just a pile of s..."

"Hey! Don't start you two!" Izzy shouted stopping matt's last word

Tai smirked as he walked into the kitchen for something to eat, when he noticed flashing lights emitting from Kari's room, "What's that?" Tai mumbled slowly walked into Kari's room to see Gatomon suckling her paw and the channel "Cbeebies" Tai wide eyed turned off the TV holding back giggles as he noticed Gatomon's wet diaper as he sighed "damn.. I better call Kari.."

He picked up their house phone hoping Kari took her cell a few rings echoed when finally Kari's voice softly replied "Hello Tai what's up?"

Tai looked back at the others when he whispered "Gatomon.. how far away are you?"

The phone stayed silent for a second when Kari replied "I'm in the park with the others.. Cant you" Kari whispered even softly _"Change her.." _

Tai groaned when he replied "Fine.. But next time you're doing it!" Kari giggled before putting down the phone the same as Tai

Tai turned to the others when he shouted "Guys I'll be back now just gotta look for something"

The two boys nodded still gazed at the TV, Tai took his chance as he slowly walked into Kari's room and picked up one of the diapers, he then lay Gatomon on the back on Kari's Bed and unstrapped the soaking wet diaper "Wow Gatomon you drenched it!" Tai mumbled before he noticed "I gotta clean you up first.." he frantically searched the room for baby wipes knowing girl's normally use when he found a pack on Kari's desk. He immediately grabbed a wipe and started wiping her softly as not to wake her up Gatomon just mumbled slightly as Tail finished, he then pulled the dirty diaper and placed it to one side and took the clean one placed it under her and pulled it up, Gatomon again mumbled as he moved slightly, Tai ignored this as he strapped it to her securely and placed her on Kari's bed to sleep.

Tai sighed as he placed the diaper in a trash can next to Kari's door as he walked out and back into the living room with the boys. "Sorry guys I'm back.." as he thought "Something is defiantly up I need to call Joe again"

Meanwhile in the Park after Tai's Phone call

Kari walked back to the group placing her cell phone in her pocket when she heard, "Davis are you stupid on purpose!? We can't just go and attack him again look how Gatomon turned out! She's badly injured!" Yolie bellowed before Kari interjected. "Yeah but Gatomon was lucky she survived and at the moment is resting "when she actually thought "they don't know the half of it", "Yeah well we better think of something before the Digital World is blown to bits.." TK coldly remarked leaning against a bench as he gazed over to the others as Cody yelled "Yes but what!? Kimeramon took us down there's nothing we can do.."

The group stayed silent for a few moments when Demi-Veemon shouted "Why don't we just go and find a new Digiegg?", "DemiVeemon.. You know that's almost impossible.." Hawkmon responded sighing before TK and Davis yelled "No! Wait that's the only idea we have! If we search for a Digiegg maybe we will find a new way to destroy Kimeramon!"

"When will we go? The Digimon Emperor will have Kimeramon destroying everything!" Yolie responded.

The group thought again for a good few moments before "We will need a distraction team.." Davis muttered continuing "Its the only way..", "Well what ever we decide tell me because I gotta get back the shop is open at night too and I'm on cleanup.." Yolie moaned walking away slightly, "Yeah me too my parents will be home soon.." Kari replied before running towards her house as she yelled "See ya!" The group just waved as they too went home

Kari finally stopped out of breath at her front door she was about to open it when Matt and Izzy burst though it, "Man that was great I told you my car was the best!" Matt responded, the two let Kari though as they said "Hi" in unison and continued their racing car chatter.

Kari laughed as she proceeded though the door and into her room to see Tai waiting for her "Kari you know this is not just an accident don't you..". Kari dropped her head as she responded "yeah.. I know but Joe said everything was ok..", "Joe did all he could I rang him again and he told me there is nothing he can do.. but..he recommended we try and find Gennai" Tai again responded before walking out and proceeding to the living room.

Kari just sighed as she closed her door, put on her PJ's and climbed into her bed next to Gatomon, Kari smiled as she noticed Gatomon sucking on her paw "You look almost like a real human Baby" she though when she remembered she had an old pacifier from ages ago in her draw, she quickly climbed out of her bed opened the door and revealed a small yelled pacifier with a picture of a teddy bear on it, Kari smiled as she cleaned it off and retracted Gatomon's paw and placed the pacifier in her mouth as she did Gatomon immediately started suckling it softly "Now you look even cuter" Kari thought as she proceeded into bed again and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Gatomon Awoke to see herself Placed on her back being quickly changed by Kari as she mumbled "Late..Late!". Gatomon looked confused when she saw a huge yellow thing over her mouth but ignored it as she mumbled "Why..Wo..so late?". Kari finishing taping up Gatomon as she grabbed her bag and replied "School Gatomon, I got up really late this morning". "Oh..ok" Gatomon shrugged jumping into Kari's bag, while Kari gathered her things also placing them in as she rushed out the door towards school.

As she neared she heard the final bell ring, "No, No, No!" Kari yelled running faster as she finally reached the front gate to see TK who waved her over as he replied "You're in luck the bell is on the frits today" Kari sighed a breath of relief as the two walked slowly into school, "You ok? You seem edgy.." TK asked turning to Kari. "I'm good now I'm gunna grab some lunch" she responded stopping by a venting machine as she bought two cereal bars.

"Kari? Why are you getting food so early?" TK asked confused watching her grab the items as she smiled and replied "just for later you know people are always around here when it's lunch time", she then quickly opened her bag and placed them in as she whispered "Here you go Gatomon sorry I forgot about breakfast"

"Kari who you talking too?" TK asked again as he neared Kari confused, "Just myself I guess I'm still tired" Kari lied. "Oh right, well lets get to class then.." TK replied as he and Kari ran to their first lesson, the two sat down as the teacher started explaining luckily they weren't late, They sat there for what seemed like eternity before Kari felt her backpack move slightly she gazed down to see Gatomon's eyes wince at her, Kari looked around until she was satisfied no one was looking at her she picked up her bag and opened it, Gatomon quickly whispered "Kari, This Diaper is Soaking and there's no other one's here.."

Kari looked at the clock as it read 9:55 am "Can you hold on for 5 minutes? We can go back for them" Gatomon nodded as she hid her head as the teacher yelled over to her "Kari!, is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

Kari shook her head as she replied "No miss.. I was just trying to find some equipment. "Good now then, as you can see this is H2O" the teacher continued as Kari occasionally gazed at the clock. The bell finally rang as Kari sprinted out the door to be stopped by TK "Kari can you please tell me what's going on.." TK asked concerned. Kari looked up at him as she shook her head "I cant right now.. I gotta get home quickly" She again raced past TK to the front of the school as she was stopped again by Tai

"Kari you ok school's not over yet!" he joked watching as Kari breathed heavily as she explain "I forgot to pack Diapers for Gatomon I gotta get home to get some!" she was about to run past Tai when he suggested "I'll go I'm faster and plus it's my free lesson"

Tai immediately started running towards their home as Kari waited outside as ten minutes had past before Tai finally arrived as he came up to her with three pampers diapers under his jacket, he immediately passed the diapers to Kari as she thanked her brother and raced into the girls toilets.

She quickly placed Gatomon on one of the long boards as she quickly undid the diaper and strapped it up before cleaning Gatomon's private area, lifting her up and placing the new diaper under her as she strapped it up. "The Fastest diaper change I've ever done!" Kari cheerfully replied. Gatomon just smiled as she quickly jumped into Kari's backpack ready to go to class after being fifteen minutes late, Kari took a deep breath as she opened the door as the teacher quickly gazed at her, "Sorry I'm Late I had to gather some books." Kari explained taking her seat as the teacher simply nodded.

As Kari took her seat TK immediately turned to her as he yawned throwing a piece of paper in front of Kari that read "what's up with you today?"

Kari read it and wrote back "Nothing I just felt a bit ill" and placed it to TK who again read and wrote back "C'mon Kari I know you too well your hiding something you can tell me"

Kari sighed as she wrote back "there's nothing going on"

The bell finally rung for break as Kari met the group in the computer room with TK still aware of something. When the two arrived they saw the whole group including the old Digidestined Joe, Izzy, Tai, Matt, Sora,

"Now that everyone is here, we can start" Davis eagerly replied as Izzy interjected

"Yes, now I would like to start by showing all of you the state of the digital world since Kimeramon's attack. Izzy then clicked a small button and a huge map popped up on one of the computers it showed nothing.. No cities, no towns, trees nothing.."

"Izzy there's nothing on that map?" Demi-Veemon asked. "No Demi-Veemon that's what he's done to the Digital World" Izzy explained again. "That's..What he's done!?" TK yelled angrily. "Yes.. but I have information from Gennai that tells me there are still Digieggs to be found, sadly he cannot show me where, but he told me the name of a special one called the Golden Armour Digiegg" Izzy clicked another button that showed a large golden square like object "This one is the most important to find.." Izzy finished.

The group stared at the object for a few minutes when Tai suggested "Ok I think we all should go together maybe if the old DigiDestined and the new can stop him"

"Let's go right now!" Davis shrieked heroically punching the air as Ta interjected explaining "No! Tomorrow it gives us time to pack for what could be a very long journey to defeat him or to fail..", "Yeah..your right.." Matt sighed hearing the afternoon bell as the kids exited heading towards their classes.

The hours rolled past until the final bell sounded at 4:00pm, thousands upon thousands of kids raced out of the school to rush home including Kari and a seriously needing Diaper change Gatomon. The two quickly made their way through the park as Kari held onto her bag tightly as she whispered "Don't worry Gatomon I'll get you home soon!", "Okay! But this diaper is really sagging!" Gatomon murmured struggling a little more until they finally made it to their house as Kari belted though the door and into her room, she quietly placed Gatomon on her bed as she reached for a diaper "I need a changing table for you, my bed isn't good enough for diaper changed" Kari sighed untaping Gatomon's diaper as Gatomon asked "Is that what Baby's have diaper changes on?", "Yeah Gatomon it's easier because it's at a good height and not bouncy and difficult like my bed" Kari explained lifting Gatomon's legs as she wiped Gatomon and placed the new diaper under her. "Oh I get it now" Gatomon giggled as Kari lowered her legs taping up the new diaper as she her diaper butt and giggled "Cute"

Gatomon just laughed back as she slipped off Kari's bed before she remembered something as she began looking though Kari's bag eagerly. Kari looking at her confused finally asked leaning down to her "What you doing? Gatomon?", "My pacifier! I got it!" Gatomon smiled retrieving the yellow pacifier she was given and quickly placed it in her mouth as she began sucking it softly.

Kari giggled at the sight when she heard the door knock, "Huh? Who could be knocking at this time?" Kari asked getting up as she headed towards the door beforeTai beat her "Oh hey TK, Patamon yeah Kari's in her room go right though" Tai explained letting the young boy and Digimon. "Oh no! It's TK! Quick hide Gatomon!" Kari whispered hiding the dirty diaper as TK entered completely shocked as he and Patamon stood their speechless for a moment or so until TK managed to mutter "Wow..so this is the secret..". Kari completely angry grabbed TK as she yelled defensively "Why did you come here!? Spying on me TK? Gatomon doesn't need this right now!", "Noo! I'm Sorry Kari I was just worried.. I won't tell anyone and neither will Patamon you can trust me" TK reassured as an embarrassed Gatomon managed to hid under Kari's bed.

Patamon noticing this swooped down from TK's bag and landed on Kari's bed as he slowly lifted the cover to see Gatomon red faced in a pampers diaper, Patamon giggled as he replied "its ok Gatomon I'm not gunna tell anyone you look kinda cute"

Gatomon feeling reassured slowly emerged from the bed in full view of the two as Kari explained "It was when Kimeramon attacked her its affected her bladder but Joe says she's fine I don't know what to do" Patamon slowly confused walked around her poking the new Diaper as he replied "What's it like?". Gatomon a little embarrassed muttered "Its ok.. I guess" while in her mind she thought "Why should I tell him I enjoy wearing these diapers and sucking these pacifiers?"

"Ok well just call me if you need help ok? I gotta go now" TK smiled as he grabbed Patamon and headed for the door as he finished "I'm here for you.." Kari nodded watching TK exit as she turned her attention to Tai angry yelling "Why did you let him into my room? You had no right!" Tai slowly backed off confused managed to reply "Hey! I thought you would have told your best friend about Gatomon's bladder and diaper issue!"

Kari just sighed as she walked into the kitchen mumbled while she poured a bowl of milk for Gatomon as she did Tai appeared behind her placing a hand on her shoulder as he sighed "Look you know the group is gunna find out sooner or later why not tell them?" Kari just nodded as she walked into her room and placed the Milk on the floor as she took the pacifier out of Gatomon's mouth she replied "I plan to keep it a secret for a long time unless it needs to be revealed ok?"

Tai just shrugged mumbling under his breath as he walked into the living room leaving Kari and Gatomon alone in her room. Kari finally glad to see Tai gone turned around to see the bowl of milk spread everywhere across the floor, "Wow Gatomon was it really that good?" Kari laughed as Gatomon nodded excitedly before asking "Could I have some more?"

Kari smiled as she took the bowl into the kitchen, retrieved the milk carton before she stopped for a moment as she thought "what if I put it in a bottle would she like it?" Kari began to giggle at the idea when she rummaged though an old bag full of her old things until she came across a small baby bottle which was a bit dusty, rinsing the bottle slightly, Kari continued, filling it up with milk while she slowly walked back into her. "Here you go Gatomon here's some more milk for you" Kari smiled holding the bottle in front of her

Gatomon slightly confused tilted her head slightly as she thought "It looks like my pacifier but.." before Gatomon could finish Kari picked her up and laid Gatomon on her lap, Gatomon still confused nervously asked as he leant into Kari's arm "Kari why does that pacifier have a thing stuck to it?", "It doesn't Gatomon this is a bottle just try it" Kari cooed slipping the nipple of the bottle into Gatomon's mouth, Gatomon still confused started to suckle the bottle slowly as milk began to rush around her mouth, becoming more and more confident Gatomon began to suck the nipple a little more until there was no longer milk left, "Wow Gatomon you must have been thirsty!" Kari laughed removing the bottle as Gatomon yawned replying " Yeah! that was better than the bowl!".

Kari giggled as she leant Gatomon down on her bed while she looked at the clock next to her bed as it read 9:45. "Well looks like its time for us to go to bed Gatomon, we've got a big day tomorrow.." Kari smiled placing the quilt slowly over Gatomon as she yawned once again closing her eyes. She then placed the bottle on her desk and retrieved the pacifier which she softly placed in Gatomon's mouth as she slipped into bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 3

Gatomon yawned as she opened her eyes, looking around she noticed she wasn't in Kari's bed but a large strange object, she tried to shout but only babbling could be heard, "What's going on here!?" she thought as she tried to stand on her feet but couldn't, she continued to look around when a familiar voice echoed towards her in a babyish voice "Hewow Gatomon did you sleep well" Gatomon tried to talk but again only babbling was heard while she struggled.

Kari smiled as she cooed, placing the yellow pacifier in her mouth while she picked her up and placed her on a strange but colourful desk. She then removed Gatomon's wet diaper, "Kari? Kari! Can you hear me!?" Gatomon yelled becoming frightened as Kari looked down to her, while cleaning her up as she replied again "Aww Gatomon cwanky?", "No! I'm confused!" Gatomon thought continuing to watch as Kari finished picking her up again as she placed Gatomon into a wooden box like thing with a bunch of colourful bright toys, Gatomon becoming more frightened gazed down to the blocks as she picked one up and examined it, when a voice interrupted her slowly becoming louder "Gatomon..Gatomon wake up, Gatomon!".

Gatomon once again opened her eyes as she breathed instantly checking her surrounding as Kari appeared above her smiling as she said "Sleep well?"

Gatomon nodded getting up from Kari's bed still thinking about her dream as she yawned mumbling "That was the most scariest but somehow enjoyable dream I've ever had.." She shook it off before gazing down to her mouth to see her pacifier gone, shocked and worried Gatomon began looking all over Kari's bed, under the pillow, under the bed but she still couldn't find it, giving up she finally slumped down on the floor as she sighed and pouted "Kawi where's my Pacifier?", Kari smiled as she retrieved it from behind her back and mystically shouted "Ta-da!" before she placed it in Gatomon's mouth as Gatomon took it suckling Happy, Kari watched on smiling until she finally asked nervously "So.. Gatomon what do you think of the diapers and stuff?"

Gatomon pondered for a moment until she took the pacifier out of her mouth as she happily replied "I..I'm enjoying it.. I like the diapers and my pacifier and everything but I don't know why" she then placed the pacifier back in her mouth and continued sucking it contently. Kari just smiled as she took Gatomon's dirty diaper, when she changed her while asleep, and threw it in the trash, she then picked up Gatomon and took her into the kitchen as Kari placed her on one of the cold wooden chairs.

"Woah!" Gatomon gasped jumping from the cold feeling but quietly settled as she gazed up looking to Kari who began to moved about quietly and swiftly gathering bowls, spoons, cereal and milk "sorry about all the silence Gatomon my parents are asleep and I don't think they would like to see a baby Digimon in the house" Kari laughed placing the cereal and things down, turning to Gatomon.

Gatomon's ears perked up on the last part of Kari's speech when Gatomon blurted out "You think..I..I'm a real baby?"

Kari nodded "Yeah, I thought since the diapers, bottle, pacifier etc you wouldn't mind being called a baby.."

Gatomon smiled once again "I don't mind at all Kawi it's just strange I guess", "Ok Baby Gatomon" Kari smirked placing the bowl of cheerio's in front of herself and Gatomon as she took the pacifier out of her mouth while they began eating. After a few moments Kari watched amazed at Gatomon who lifted her spoon carefully as he moved it to her mouth but missed a few times. "What's happening today? I can't even eat?" Gatomon sighed carefully lifting another spoonful as Kari continued watching as she thought "If she doesn't mind the diapers and other things will she be ok with people feeding her?" Kari continued to watch a few more minutes until she finally intervened "Gatomon do you want me to help you there?"

Gatomon slightly embarrassed looked at the floor then herself, noticing the amount of cheerio's that actually missed her mouth she looked again to her bowl before cheerfully responding "I have been getting them everywhere so I guess its ok", "Great! Let me finish and I'll feed you" Kari smiled finishing herself up as she moved her chair quietly next to Gatomon, she then picked up a bib and tied it around Gatomon's neck as Gatomon, looking slightly confused, gazed down to the bib but ignored it as Kari took her spoon and started feeding her slowly. "Here comes the cheerio's express!" Kari laughed before placing the spoon full in Gatomon's mouth who just smiled contently while eating.

"Here comes the last one!" Kari cheered slipping the spoon into Gatomon's mouth as she smiled eating once again. "Ok now it's cleaning up left" Kari sighed picking up the plates and spoons as she placed them in the sink while Gatomon ran to the sofa, her diaper crinkling loudly. Finally reaching it Gatomon leaped onto it as Kari joined her flicking through the channels, Gatomon, waiting eagerly watched cautiously for that strange channel she had seen once before to appear on the screen. While Kari unaware sighed as she flicked past the news and sci-fi channels until she reached the kids channels, Kari quickly began flicking through those channels until Gatomon stopped her as she whispered "That's it! Kawi! That's the program!" Kari, glancing down to Gatomon smiled as she placed the controller on the side as she leaned back.

Gatomon, becoming excited quickly rushed to the table as she grabbed her pacifier and sat back on the sofa, "Wow you run fast when motivated" Kari laughed watching Gatomon stared in a trance, at the TV for a further 30 minutes until Tai appeared groggily removed himself from his room as he walked past the living room muttering a "Hi" before going into the bathroom and into the shower, until he finally removed himself five minutes later as he entered back into his room.

"Well Tai seems happy" Kari muttered looking over to the clock as it read 7:30am, slowly removing herself from the sofa she quietly removed the bib around Gatomon's neck as she retrieved the bottle from her room and into the kitchen filling it with orange juice as she passed it to Gatomon replying "I'll be back in a bit Gatomon I gotta get ready for school and our big adventure!" Gatomon nodded again taking her pacifier out and replacing it with the nipple of the bottle while she continued watching TV as Kari walked past her and into the bathroom.

a further 10 minutes passed as Gatomon continued to watch TV, finishing the rest of the bottle. "That was nice.." she burped leaning back on the sofa before she felt a strange feeling again but this time it felt different. Ignoring it she continued to watch TV until she felt a huge bulge build up in the back of her diaper and a slight smell filling the air. Noticing this she slowly jumped from the sofa and went into Kari's room looking for Kari, but she wasn't there "huh? She must be in the bathroom.. Oh well I'll get this cleaned up" she sighed taking a clean diaper and some wipes as she laid down on Kari's floor and undid her own diaper, revealing a lot of mess, sighing again she then grabbed a wipe as she tried to clean herself up until Kari came in appearing above Gatomon as she asked "Gatomon what are you doing?"

Gatomon looked up in shock as she nervously replied covering the mess "I..I'm just cleaning my diaper..but I didn't want to bother you..", "You aren't bothering me Gatomon I'm here for you! Now lets get you into a clean diaper" Kari smiled leaning down to Gatomon as she carefully led her down, she then lifted Gatomon's legs as she cleaned her up swiftly and carefully before setting a diaper under her and strapping it up. smiling again Kari tapped Gatomon's nose with her finger as she giggled "There, now remember no matter what it is just ask ok?", "Ok, sorry" Gatomon smiled back happily as she jumped off the bed and into the living room, grabbing her bottle as she jumped onto the sofa continuing to watch TV.

Kari softly giggled as she closed her bedroom door to continue getting dressed while Tai who was ready before, accompanied Gatomon on the sofa as he glanced at the TV then back to her as he nervously replied "So.. Your going all Baby then..?". Gatomon quickly glanced at Tai and back at the TV when she took a sip out of her bottle and replied "Maybe I am" , Tai shrugged as he leaned back and glanced at the TV to see four coloured creatures being stupid, he sighed and again replied "So you like Cbeebies then..?"

This time Gatomon didn't take her eyes of the TV and just simply nodded happily, Tai sighed as he didn't respond anymore just looked bored and confused at the TV waiting for Kari to finish. A further 5 minutes had past when a door slowly opened revealing Tai's mother as she emerged, "Mom!" Tai gasped shoving a pillow over Gatomon as he changed the channel.

Tai's mom just simply yawned as she walked into the kitchen beginning to make some coffee, while Gatomon still under the pillow managed to shout a few words as she struggled "Hey Tai let me out! I cant breath!", Tai, quickly glancing at him mom then back to the pillow quietly whispered "you know my parents cant see you! Especially in a diaper!". Tai quickly glaring back to his mother noticing she was slowly walked towards them as she yawned "Now for the news..", "The news? Oh nothing today mom" Tai yelled still holding the pillow as she sat down glaring at him responding "Uhh Tai are you ok?", Tai nervously laughed as he bellowed "Yeah everything's fine hunky dory!, peachy keen!"

"So what's under the pillow?" she asked again concerned as she reached for it, "Oh well there's a.." Tai quickly mumbled reached under the pillow as he pulled out Gatomon's Bottle "Uh.. Yeah just this.. I mean.. I like my milk in a baby bottle..." Tai continued sweat dropping as his mom just glared at him confused until Kari appeared as she yelled walking towards the living room "Right now lets go!" until she noticed Gatomon struggling under the pillow. "Hey Kari! Lets get going quickly!" Tai smiled lifting the pillow as Gatomon quickly escaped rushing to Kari's leg whimpering "He tried to kill me!", Kari quickly grabbed Gatomon as she ran out the door softly rocking Gatomon as she replied "He tried to keep your secret safe."

"Yeah! Be thankful! She thinks I'm into all that stuff!" Tai grumbled passing Gatomon the bottle as she took it eagerly before jumping back into Kari's backpack.

The three then slowly began to walk, through their local park until they finally reached the school gates, as they did they were met by every one of the DigiDestined except Mimi who was still in America.

"Hey Tai!,Kari!" the group bellowed waving them over as they stopped. Davis looking confused gazed around for Gatomon as he questioned " uhh.. Kari, you know you're gunna need Gatomon on this trip don't you?", Kari nodded as she thought up a lie "Yeah...she's...just..just..sleeping in my bag that's all", "Oh ok well lets go" Davis yelled walking into school as the others followed into the computer room.

"Ok, now you all know the plan?" Izzy asked sitting down at the computer as he began typing, "Yeah Izzy we do! Now let's go!" Matt sighed taking out his Digivice as the others followed, "Fine!" Izzy grumbled still sat at the computer until a green light began emitting brightly from it as he continued "There we all can enter now, the Digimon are waiting for us there", "Great me first" Davis called placing his Digivice by the computer as he vanished into it, soon every one of the Digidesitned followed until they all finally met up in what appeared like a large area of dirt where a village should have been, "Pretty bad isn't it?" Gabumon coldly asked as he waved his hand for everyone to follow him as he continued "Gennai wants to see you all"

"Gennai!" the group shouted in unison as they chased Gabumon while passing broken trees and dirt until they stopped at a large worn down hut, "Ok so he's in here huh?" Tai mumbled racing inside as the others followed to see a young man in a white robe and all the other Digimon who eagerly shouted to their partners. "Who the hell are you?" Matt yelled pointing at the man as he looked at him confused. The guy laughed as he walked up to matt and replied "I am Gennai, now enough guessing games we have to search for the Digiegg". He then waved his hand as a map suddenly appeared large while he explained "This map shows possible locations for the new Digieggs, but not exact locations, the only one you will need to find is the Golden Armour Digiegg"

The kids looked confusingly at Gennai as he continued "The golden Digiegg has the ability to transform only three Digimon into their mega states, the three are Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon, Hope and Light are needed to restore life to the Digital World while Veemon is the symbol of courage to bring down Kimeramon"

"Right, now we know what to do, let's go!" Tai shouted as the group agreed but Gennai interrupted angrly "You must learn! You cannot rush and expect the egg to appear! you will need to search every location!, though it may be off it might give you clues"

The group quickly agreed as they all immediately left Gennai's for the first location, the forest. They slowly began walking cautiously as they looked for any sign of Kimeramon, until Matt blurted out "You know this is like the old days walking the Digital World..". Hearing this the others glanced at matt in anger as Sora replied "Yeah.. Searching for the god damn crests was hard enough..", "But annoying Etemon was fun" Joe laughed walking slowly behind for a further mile or so without so much of an view, so they decided to rest.

"Great all that and no sign yet.." Davis grumbled collapsing to the ground as Tai and the others followed "Well at least kens not here" TK yawned glancing over to Kari who quickly took off her bag and opened it to see Gatomon sleeping with the bottle still in her mouth, gazing around she immediately checked Gatomon's diaper to find she was dry for now. She then quietly shut her back and waited till they moved again.

Meanwhile in his flying fortress too far away from the kids, Ken, the emperor boy was watching, as he listen through his dark rings that hovered above DigiDestined as he heard Tai yelled "This Digiegg is defiantly gunna be hard to find.. Especially if we don't know were it is.." ,"Digiegg?" Ken thought when he glanced inside his energy chamber at the golden object inside as hr continued "they must be after this one, I highly doubt they will even come close since Kimeramon is guarding the fortress from the outside!" he laughed manically to himself before listening again.

While back in the forest the group had again headed out, walking few more miles within a few hours before the sky started to darken and they stopped for the night. While Tai and Augumon gathered the firewood the rest of the kids began setting up the tents that Joe, Matt and Izzy had brought for each of them. "Well it's been a long day and yet still no ken" Matt sighed setting up the one side as Tk on the other replied "Yeah but what if he's up to something? Something that could be dangerous", "Like what TK?" Kari interrupted helping him pull at the one said as TK continued "I'm not sure..but I can feel it" finally after a few minute, the tents where finally set up and the firewood gathered, exhausted and cold the kids all slumped around the warm fire silent until, "Hey Kari, I gotta ask you, why does Gatomon sleep so much, I mean she's slept all day you sure you actually brought her?" Davis asked looking over to Kari as Joe, Tai, Tk and Kari looked at each other slightly nervous when Kari responded cheerfully "Well if you where attacked by a mega Digimon wouldn't you try to regain energy?"

Davis shrugged when he asked again "But that happened two days ago..Wow she must be weak.." Gatomon still in the bag and awake heard every word but decided to stop the urge to jumping out and clawing his face off as she knew if she did they would see her in a now wet diaper..

"Hey! Davis I can't believe you said something like that!" TK screamed defensively as Patamon stood up interrupting "Yeah! You leave her alone!", Davis who just looked at him confused, nervously mumbled as he leaned back "I didn't mean to offend really...", "Yeah I bet.." TK sarcastically replied before sitting back down again mumbling under his breath as he stared at Davis until Tai and Augumon appeared five minutes later, "Sorry guys! It was Augumon he thought he'd seen the golden Digiegg, so we had to climb a large tree to find it was only a shiny piece of plastic" Tai laughed dropping the firewood as Augumon lit it as they slumped down with the others who continued to stay silent as the fire sparkled brightly, "So.. Are you guys ready for the Digimon Emperor?" Tai asked nervously breaking the silence but no one answered Tai looked around to see everyone nervous and afraid even the Digimon, "C'mon guys! We've taken Mega's on before! Remember the Dark Masters!?" "Yeah.. I guess your right Tai but Ken is human.." Joe retaliated. Tai sighed before getting up and shouting "Yeah! But Kimeramon's not! Damn it! If only Gabumon and Augumon could mega Digivolve we would kick his ass", "Yeah but they can't!" Matt yelled walking into the tent as he shut it up. "Well I guess Matt has a point" Joe stretched as he walked into his own tent and continued "I'm going to bed, so good night.."

"Yeah me too.." Davis replied yawning as the others also agreed each walking into their tents except Tai who volunteered for watch for the night. Kari slowly climbed into tent as Sora and Biyomon followed as they jumped into their sleeping bag for a moment until Sora glanced over to Kari to see her fiddling with her Bag. "Kari what's up? No one's seen Gatomon all day is she ok?" Sora asked sitting up.

Kari, looking nervously as Sora then back at Gatomon in the bad stayed silent for a moment until she whispered " I ... I know you will find out sooner or later.. So I might as well tell you, you know about Gatomon getting struck by Kimeramon right?" Sora nodded in confusion as Kari leant down to her bag slowly retrieving Gatomon who blushing, sucked her pacifier as Kari sighed continuing "Well the attack somehow affected her Bladder and she's diaper dependant", Sora slightly confused paused for a moment as she smiled and replied "don't worry Kari you need any help just ask me, I don't mind doing changes", "Thanks Sora I knew you'd understand" Kari smiled looking to Sora who glanced down at Gatomon's diaper to see a slight bulge at the front as she continued "It looks like she needs changing now; do you want me to do it?"

Gatomon completely embarrassed looked shockingly up at Sora and back to Kari who just smiled and nodded as she then passed Sora a clean diaper and some wipes. "Ok lets see what I can do" Sora smirked softly laying Gatomon on her sleeping bag as she then proceeded in removing Gatomon's dirty diaper as she lifted her up and began cleaning her up, "Well I know even if she's a Digimon we have to be careful of a rash" Sora whispered carefully finishing up as she placed a new diaper under her as Kari questioned "Digimon can get diaper rashes? Looks like I'll need to be careful with Gatomon then", "Yeah diaper rashes are annoying" Sora laughed strapping up the diaper. Gatomon still slightly confused said nothing all the way though as she sucked her pacifier gazing up to Biyomon. "Aww Baby Gatomon's gone quiet" Biyomon giggled lightly brushing Gatomon's nose as Gatomon giggled, while Kari placed her into the sleeping bag with her bottle that she had previously put milk in. Gatomon's ears perked up as she quickly took the bottle, beginning to drink it while Kari just giggled a little before cuddling her and snuggling up to sleep.

Meanwhile back in the flying fortress the Digimon emperor manically laughed once again as he pointed to the monitor that showed Kari and Gatomon with a bottle before shouting "So.. Kimeramon did injure the little cat.. or should I say baby.." He then watched his golden energy producer before muttering "Come and get it kids..come and get it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 4

The sun arose from above the digital mountains as the DigiDestined lay comfortable and silent in their beds.. That was until a sudden loud movement echoed through each tent, Matt, being as quick as he was jumped out of his tent with a frying pan as he looked around to see Tai spread out on the dirt with sticks all around him. "Tai what are you doing..." Matt screamed waking everyone up as he gazed out of his tent. "I was collecting sticks for the fire.." Tai responded before dropping the sticks in a pile and collapsing against a tree yawning. "Well since where up what's for breakfast.." Matt asked eagerly rummaging though a large bag next to the fire until he suddenly yelled "What the hell!?" before pulling out a small teat, "Kari? Put those in that bag!" Tai thought as his face dropped as he quickly yelled "yeah, sorry about that this use to be my cousin's bag and well he had a baby brother.."

Matt just shrugged as he threw the teat in into the bushes before rummaging again until he pulled out a box of Coco Pops. "There we are" he smiled. Tai quickly glanced to the teat that had land in the tall grass and then back at matt who quickly pored a bowl for himself as he started eating. "You guys could wake the dead" Joe yawned looking around to Matt and Tai as Gatomon who was still half asleep with her pacifier in her mouth looked out with Kari and Sora. Luckily, before the others noticed Sora quickly pulled it out of her mouth and hid it behind her back as she whispered "You're lucky no one saw that". Gatomon, blinked a few times quickly realised what Sora did as she looked up to her and smiled replying "Thanks Sora". "Well now I guess where all up.." Yolie sarcastically replied removing herself from the tent with Joe as Davis bellowed jumping back into his sleeping bag "Nope I'm going back to bed", "Well..he better not snore again.." Hawkmon moaned referring to last night when Veemon interrupted "You weren't as close as I was!", "No your right and I'm glad.." Hawkmon sniggered.

"what about poor Veemon" Yolie muttered taking a seat next to Matt as Joe responded "They're both as bad as each other". While Izzy and Davis where still sleeping like rocks. Kari, Sora, Biyomon and Gatomon, still in their tent, where trying to figure out a way to keep hiding a diapered Gatomon away from the group. Kari sighed as she quickly laid Gatomon down to change her when Sora suggested "What if she tries without a diaper? Maybe she's got some control.." Kari shook her head as she replied "Sora, she's lost complete control it's like...like she's a baby she's totally diaper dependant.." Silence soon filled the tent as Kari finished Changing Gatomon, "I really don't know what to do! Gatomon's going to end up humiliated.." Kari sighed while Biyomon though of an idea when she suggested "Remember that time we had to look in the park for Kari, me and Palmon had to pretend to be babies and we wore bonnets, well why don't you try covering the diaper up?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Thanks Biyomon!" Sora yelled before rummaging though the bag, checking for anything that was long enough to cover Gatomon while Kari did the same until eventually she retrieved a long white coat that she quickly looked over as she smiled "This would cover nicely!", "Ok lets do it quickly" Sora whispered pulling the coat over Gatomon as the two quickly buttoned it up and looked at it a final time but Gatomon ignored the coat, all she wanted was her pacifier that Sora still had, Gatomon slightly nervous gazed over to Sora as she mumbled "Kawi..can.. I have my pacifier?",

Kari feeling nervous looked down at Gatomon, seeing her need for the pacifier. But not wanting to say no she replied "Gatomon I'll put it in the pocket of the coat ok? So.. you can keep it close to you" Kari tried to reassure placing the pacifier in as she smiled while Gatomon just nodded nervously waiting. "Ok..lets go" Sora whispered standing up as she exited the tent followed by Biyimon. Gatomon watching took a deep breath before following Kari out of the tent as she sat next to Matt, Tai and the others "Cold last night was it Gatomon?" Matt asked.

Gatomon nodded holding the coat tighter "It's..Cold this morning to..", "Yeah there's a bit of a chill.." Yolie responded unaware of Gatomon's real reason for wearing the coat, until Davis finally burst out of his tent making everyone jump as he yawed louder while he slumping down next to the fire slightly blinking before noticing Gatomon's coat "What's with the coat Gatomon?", Gatomon gazed up at him and was about to reply when Matt interjected calmly "Cant you tell? It's cold this morning"

Gatomon smiled slightly as she chuckled to herself looking over to Matt "For a guy who doesn't know, he sure can help you in times of need" she though. Davis agreeing just shrugged as Veemon soon followed behind Davis as he sat down next to Gatomon inspecting her for a moment as she gazed back "What are you looking at Veemon!?" she growled making everyone look at him as he turned away quickly mumbling "Nothing, nothing at all..". "Ok.. Well let's head out!" Tai yelled standing up as Matt interjected, "What!? Hardly anyone's up and had anything to eat Tai!". Tai sighed as he mumbled "If it where the old days we'd have found him by now..", "Well it's not so get over it.." Matt growled turning back to the others.

"Ok well I'm going to make a start of breakfast.." Kari whispered getting up from her place as Sora followed as she turned to Kari whispering "you know with all this baby stuff, is she able to feed herself properly?" Kari slowly turned around and shook her head nervously. "No..last time she ate cereal, she had to have a bib and I fed her...", "So how is she gunna eat without the others noticing something's wrong?" Sora asked looking back at a nervous Gatomon. "I..I Don't know, I cant just tell everyone...I cant..do that to Gatomon.." Kari angrily replied finishing up as she and Sora walked back to Gatomon with the bowl's as Sora reassured "Kari.. I'm with you, you know that"

"Yeah..Thanks Sora.." Kari replied before handing Gatomon the bowl, Gatomon nervous, slowly took the bowl as she set it on her lap as Kari glanced down while eating hers to see Gatomon slowly concentrating to spoon into her mouth. Luckily none of the others really took notice of Gatomon they just sat around talking and suggesting plans to find the Golden Armour Digiegg.

"I cant eat this.. What about that weird thing Kari attached around my neck? A bib I think it was called.." Gatomon thought staring down at the bowl, and back at Kari who smiled back. "Ok I got to try at least.." she thought again looking back at the bowl as she dug her spoon in and retrieved a few cheerio's, slowly moving them towards her mouth but missed, dropping the whole lot down the coat "Damn it! This is so embarrassing!" she thought brushing off the cheerio's as she sighed.

"Kari..She can't do it..." Sora whispered to Kari who continued to watch nervous until TK scooted by her as he replied " Hey Kari Tai asked if anything's wrong, he's noticed Gatomon having trouble..", Sora nodded quickly replied "Yeah we need a distraction so we can feed her..", "You got it" TK smirked quickly jumped up from his place as he stretched before shouting "Well I'm going for a quick kick about with Tai and Matt, you coming Davis?"

Davis quickly lifted his head in excitement as he smirked "Your on TK, I'll beat you.." ," Well I guess I'll find my ball then.." Tai responded jumping into his tent as he began looking around as Matt interrupted "Who said I was playing!? I'm eating!", "But Matt wasn't you and Tai always competing to see who was the best? Maybe Tai has won" Joe joked before Matt jumped up quickly accepting as he continued "No way!"., "Well lets go then!" Davis smirked running towards a patch of grass as TK and Matt followed, while Tai continued looking for his ball until he saw Cody, "Hey You coming Cody you can be on my team to beat Davis?" Tai asked pulling out a few items as he continued searching. Cody slightly nervous gazed around until he replied "Well.. I guess", "Ok let's go! I got the ball!" Tai yelled quickly chasing TK, Matt and Davis as Cody followed along with their Digimon as he kicked the ball in their direction, away from the camp. Just to buy the girls enough time.

But still Yolie was remained, "Only us girls left..Well and Joe", "Don't mind me I'm just looking over something's" Joe mumbled writing down a few things as he glanced over to her, while Kari and Sora remained silent watching the others play until suddenly Yolie got up and headed into her tent as she responded "Well I'll see you all in a minute I'm going to get ready.."

"Well girls here's your chance" Joe murmured continuing to write as Kari instantly grabbed Gatomon's spoon and started feeding her "Sorry to rush you Gatomon but we don't have all the time in the world.." Kari replied feeding her more and more. "This is great!" Gatomon smiled taking each spoon full as she continued "all this baby stuff rocks!, just diapers, bottles, bibs and what ever else comes next!", She then quickly opened her mouth as the last scoop went in, as she smiled happily. "Well I'm glad that's over!" Kari exhaustedly sighed putting the bowl to one side. "You're telling me" Sora responded sighing as she gazed over to Gatomon who began sucking her paw. "Gatomon you can't do that they would realise something!" Sora whispered as Gatomon quickly took her paw out "But I cant have my pacifier..I need it.." Gatomon responded before thinking "I need it?, wow.."

"I know you do Gatomon but think about it when we get home you can be a baby all you like" Kari happily responded until Yolie came out in her usual clothing on as she sat down again "When are we planning on going?" Yolie sighed glancing over to the girls as Sora replied "I guess when the others get back from their game..", "Hope that wont take long" Yolie continued until Izzy suddenly burst through his tent, yelling "Why didn't anyone get me up!?"

The group looked around confused as Joe nervously answered "I thought you wanted to be left to sleep.." , "No! You guys knew I was going to look over the Digital world" Izzy grumbled making his way towards the group as he began, opening his bright yellow computer to reveal a large map with a black dot on it and another map slowly loosing ground, "Kimeramon is moving fast! He's already destroyed most of the Digital World! Tell the guys to get back here now!, This is bad very bad!"

"where on it!" both Sora and Kari replied running towards the others leaving Biyomon and Gatomon behind, Gatomon watched slightly confused as Kari grew further and further away she slightly whimpered muttering "Kawi.." to herself, Biyomon smiled as she placed a wing on her shoulder as she reassured "Gatomon it's ok she'll be back", "Yeah your right" Gatomon smiled turning to Izzy, still talking to himself started mumbling about abnormal energies emitting from a part of the Digital world. until finally the whole group arrived back to the camp as they surrounded around Izzy, "What's up Izzy?" Tai quickly responded. Izzy continued to tap the keys as he yelled "We have to move!, there's large amounts of energy coming from one place and I think it could be the Golden Digiegg!" The whole group continued to listen in shock as Izzy continued "Also Kimeramon is destroying more and more areas, we have to stop him now!" Kari leaned back again, sitting by the fire as Gatomon leaped into her lap excitedly "I'm glad your back Kari" she murmured leaning into her chest as she smiled. "Huh? I wasn't gone that long Gatomon" Kari laughed scratching behind Gatomon's ear as she purred "I still missed you".

"Ok we are going now forget the tents and bags lets just head out!" Tai yelled angrily walking past the group as they followed, except Kari.. she needed a bag because hers had Gatomon's diapers and bottles in. Sora already realised this quickly rushed over to Tai as she whispered "You just made a mistake, Kari needs her bag remember?", "Oops.. uhh ok forget the tents but if you want you can take the bags!" he suggested again continuing to walk as Kari swiftly grabbed her bag as Gatomon followed.

The group agreed and quickly grabbed there bags and followed Izzy in the direction the energy was coming from. "Ok it's this way.." Izzy mumbled continuing to tap at his computer while at the back of the group Gatomon started softly sucking her paw again. Luckily none of the others noticed as they where too busy listening to Izzy and concentrating on the mission at hand, "I wish I had my pacifier now..My paw's not working.." Gatomon thought as she stopped and looked through the coat at the sagging diaper as she continued "Did I go that much? I must not be feeling that weird sensation anymore before I pee..". She quickly put the coat back and continued to walk closely next to Kari while they walked for a few miles passing a lot of destroyed villages, trees etc. Until they stopped for a moment and relaxed as Izzy studied the activity more. While the others chatted quietly, Gatomon again checked her diaper as she noticed it had become much more bulgy and saggy.

She slowly got up and waddled a bit over to Kari as she whispered "Kawi..Could you change me pwease?", Kari quickly lifted her head to see Gatomon's plead as she nervously looked around to see the others talking to Izzy. "Ok lets be quick" Kari smiled quickly grabbing a fresh diaper as she moved behind a large tree. She then undid the coat as she spread it out like a changing mat while she undid the diaper and quickly lifter her up, cleaning Gatomon's private area as she shivered in the cold breeze, "Sorry Gatomon, I gotta do this fast" Kari replied still wiping her over. Gatomon just nodded as Kari placed a new diaper under her as she strapped it up putting the coat back on, "There you go!" Kari smiled guiding Gatomon back to the others. When they returned they where stopped by Matt who glared at them "Where did you go!? We've been waiting for you!", Kari shrugged before replying "we went and checked something out. That's all.." Matt sighed as he paused for a moment before he replied "Right just be careful next time..", "Will do sir.." Kari sarcastically replied as they once again followed Izzy walking for miles and miles until they finally stopped surrounded by yards and yards of desert landscape as Izzy finally bellowed "Here!.. The energy is coming from here!". The group quickly looked around to see nothing but sand, no buildings nothing!, "Izzy..Your computer is way off..There's nothing here!" Davis responded looking around again

"Hey the computers never wrong! It indicates it's under the sand.." Izzy replied defensively, "Under the sand!, what we gotta do get some shovels!?" Yolie screamed but as she finished the ground started shaking uncontrollably forcing them to collapse to the floor, "What the hell is that!" Tai shouted protecting his eyes as sand starting flying around them making them unable to see for a short period of time, "I don't know but it's huge!" Cody yelled seeing a silhouette though the dust as the group held onto each other, sand still continuing to fly around faster and faster until finally, after a few seconds, the dust stopped as the group arose, when they did they immediately saw a huge flying fortress hovering in the sky.. "Is..Is..that the emperors flying fortress?" Joe asked nervously backing away. "Yeah.. He's got what we need too.." Izzy replied when the emperor shouted "I see all the Digidestined have come for the party!, I wont disappoint you I promise now.. Get ready...Kimeramon.. Attack!!", as he finished his sentence Kimeramon crashed down in front of the kids as he fired his attack around their feet, "I told you not to return.. Or you would die.. Sadly the cat lived with a problem I've become aware of"

"What! How did you know!?" Kari yelled holding tightly onto Gatomon making Kimeramon more annoyed, "Do not speak to me like that child!, I know because I saw her in diapers you fool as you played baby". "Diapers? Baby?" Yolie asked confused as she and the others stared at Gatomon's coat when Matt interrupted "So.. That's the reason your wearing the coat..?"

Gatomon shyly nodded removing the coat revealing a pampers baby dry size 6 and slightly damp. Feeling confused no one said a word except Davis who burst into laughter "Gat...Gatomon's in..diapers!!! Ha!! What's next pacifiers, cribs and bottles?". Gatomon didn't really want to admit that half the stuff Davis had just said was actually right she only sighed turning away from him.

"Davis shut your mouth before I do ok?" TK growled clenching his fist as he continued "It's because of ken Gatomon has this problem! So shut it!". Davis instantly stopped laughing and dropped his head, "Woah..Sorry TK I just thought..well it was funny..", "Davis.. We'll sort this out later now its time for the emperor to get kicked out!" Tai interrupted taking out his Digivice as matt, Joe Davis and Yolie did the same while Izzy, Sora, TK and Kari snuck past Kimeramon and headed towards the floating base. As they reached it they noticed a small gap for an entrance but it was pretty high. "Damn if only Biyomon could Digivolve we could reach it!" Sora said slightly annoyed when Kari and TK replied in unison "Gatomon, Patamon do you think you can Digivolve to reach it?" Gatomon nodded nervously when they started to armour Digivolve "Patamon Armour Digivolve to! Pegasusmon the flying hope!", Gatomon Armour Digivolve to....Gatomon?" she stopped and inspected herself but she didn't change.

"Huh? What's...what's going on!?" Izzy asked slightly confused, "Never mind that! Pegausesmon should be able to take us up two at a time so c'mon Izzy your first.." TK replied grabbing Izzy and Tentomon as they flew into the gap while Gatomon still shocked panicked "I...I cant Digivolve? Is it affecting me that way too!?", "relax Gatomon when the time comes you will." Kari replied as TK flew down settling beside them, "right Kari, Gatomon your next!" TK again shouted picking up the two and repeating what he did with Izzy, until finally everyone had entered the dark cold base.

Meanwhile back with Kimeramon the others tried to buy time but sadly with only armour and rookie Digimon they couldn't do much "Augumon watch out!" Tai screamed as Augumon was instantly struck by Kimeramon's many arms and thrown to the ground,

"Fire rockets!, Tempest wing!" both Flamedramon and Halsemon attacked but didn't do damage, "This Digimon's Invincible!" Davis yelled dodging the attack thrown at Flamedramon and Halsemon, while Digmon, Gabumon and Gommamon snuck behind and attacked from the rear "Gold rush!, Moon blaster!, Marching fishes!" The attacks struck but still did no damage except when Kimeramon swung his arms around striking them and throwing them across the sand.

While back inside the base, the group walked slowly and carefully past corridors, and rooms until Izzy blurted " Gatomon could I ask why you wear diapers? I mean I'm not trying to sound rude, I'm just wondering" Gatomon sighed as she turned to Izzy and explained "Well.. I was struck full force by Kimeramon and I thought I was fine, I mean I felt fine until I had an accident during the night and another during the day which led finally led me to diapers..", "Well I'm sure you can figure it out" Izzy reassured continuing to walk. Until a voice echoed behind them "What a touching story I almost felt guilty but then again I don't." hearing this the group instantly turned around to see Ken who again replied "I finally discovered why you are here, you think you can take the golden armour Digiegg? Well good luck getting to it because you have to get past me...", the group shrugged as they all jumped towards Ken's direction to be struck down my a whip he quickly retrieved "that's it bow to me.." he laughed lifting the whip as Izzy and the others slowly got up while Sora whispered "we have to get past him somehow..", they was about to suggest something when Gatomon instantly attacked.

She didn't care, he was the one who made her diaper dependant and even though she's happier than ever, she's still angry and with this rage she instantly jumped towards Ken in full fury striking her claws as he struck his whip. As the two battled for a moment Ken finally stopped as Gatomon did, Ken breathed lightly looking down to his arm to see minor scratches while Gatomon had minor marks and a slight slash on her diaper, back and legs. Ken merely smirked replying "Looks like she's got the moves for a baby" Gatomon, even angrier attacked again. While the two continued yet again Sora, TK and Izzy managed the get past him as Izzy directed them towards the chamber, Ken quickly noticed and was about to strike them before he was hit by Gatomon "arghh! You kitty will pay for that!" Ken yelled in fury throwing his whip to Gatomon who was struck by a few while she dodged others as she struck back with her claws. After a few more minutes Gatomon finally struck wit her remaining energy until she finally struck his arm with great accuracy, as she did ken dropped in pain as he clenched his arm screaming, "What have you done!", Gatomon watched breathing heavily as she collapsed on one knee wincing in pain, especially the ones on the back of the legs. Kari noticing Gatomon's pain quickly and swiftly picked her up as she balanced Gatomon on her hip before running in the direction of Sora, TK and Izzy.

"Gatomon are you ok?" Kari asked running down the corridor as she looked at Gatomon winced in pain at every movement, Gatomon just shook her head a muttered "No it hurts.." Kari clenched Gatomon close to her until she finally met up with Sora who turned around instantly noticing the damage "Gatomon!! Is she ok Kari!?", Kari just shook her head as Gatomon yelped in pain one again before Izzy interrupted them "This is it!" as she brushing off a golden object he continued "This is the Digiegg!", the two girls looked in amazement as they looked at it confused while TK asked "So..What do we do now?", Izzy gazed at the object one again until he remembered "Gennai said use it together with Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon!"

"We'll have to do it from here! There's no way we can get to Veemon in time!" Kari insisted gripping the digiegg slightly as TK did the same. "Let's do it." Kari smiled as golden light filled the room engulfing the whole fortress until it diminished, blasting a hole through the fortress as the light quickly zipped out and into the direction of Veemon, while the mega form's of Gatomon and Patamon slowly emerged from the ship holding the others kids and safely landing into the sand. "What is that!?" Davis bellowed watching the light strike Veemon as he turning to Kari and the others. Kimeramon quickly glanced over noticing the two as he raced towards them to be struck in the back by Magnamon "Not so fast there" he smirked watching Kimeramon become annoyed as he struck out at Mangamon but again was struck by Seraphimon and Mangnadramon. "Not so powerful now huh?" Magnadramon yelled striking him a little more while the four battled for what seemed like hours until Ken finally struggled across the sand as he yelled in pain "Kill them Kimeramon kill them all!",

Kimeramon stopped dead in its tracks as it looked at Ken and smiled as it laughed manically before rushing head first towards him, sadly Wormmon got in the way to protect ken, he was instantly hit and struck down and knocked unconscious. With this the three took their chance as they attacked "Magna blast!, Strike of the Seven Stars!, Fire tornado,!", Kimeramon quickly turned around and managed the block most of the attacks but not all which ultimately struck him with force and destroying him. "Finally it's done!" Tai cheered at the three who dedigivolved back into their rookie and champion levels as they raced towards their partners.

"No! You kids...you ruined it all!, everything!" Ken screamed still clenching his arm, "No ken..We saved the Digital World like you should have done!" Matt replied calmly, "No! You fools! It doesn't need protecting it needs conquering!", Tai sighed before gripped Ken's shirt and screaming "Ken! Wake up! This place is real! It's not just on your computer! Digimon are real! Living breathing creatures like us!", Ken a little shocked to hear this backed away from the group speechless as he took off his goggles and inspected them "What are you saying? These..creatures are real? But what about Gatomon, I .. I caused her pain!" Ken screamed dropping the goggles and running towards Wormmon as he cried, while the other kids headed home though another portal located close to the desert.

Each DigiDestined returned one by one as they regrouped in the computer room they where once in. "It's finally over and now Ken realises his wrong.." Tai sighed slumping down to a chair as silence filled the room until Davis finally asked again "So can you explain why Gatomon's in diapers Kari?", Kari sighed "It was Kimeramon's attack ok? It affecter her bladder.." Kari finished not going on as Gatomon looked around blushing when Tai interrupted "Yeah thanks for reminding me Davis..You laughed earlier didn't ya?", Davis quickly bolted out the room in a flash as the others slowly followed giggling to themselves, until they stopped outside as Izzy exclaimed "Gennai told me to tell you guys that the Digital world will be returning to normal in a few days and not to worry about Ken since he has seen what he's done he's changed"

With that finished and the day closing to an end the kids decided to head home, while with Tai and Kari it took them at least 10 minutes before they both headed towards their door not in a rush to get there since it was late anyway, Tai slowly opened the door as he replied "Hello.." when he was quickly met by his mother who was in the kitchen as she replied "Finally your home! Do you know how late it is?", "Yeah mom don't worry" Tai laughed walking into the kitchen while Kari went into her room, settling her bag down as she placed Gatomon on her bed carefully. Kari then quickly but carefully started changing Gatomon trying not to rub against the scars on her body as she lifted her up. Gatomon just winced a little as Kari continued wiping her over before replacing the diaper and taping it up, "There, you sure you can get up?" Kari asked when Gatomon shook her head and replied "I cant it hurts..I'll just lay here.." Kari agreed as she leant down to Gatomon, who quickly glanced eagerly at the sight or her bottle, Kari smiled again as she placed the nipple into her mouth watching her drink softly as Kari held the bottle letting Gatomon rest her arms and legs, until Gatomon slowly started falling asleep at the end, Kari also tired yawned before removing the bottle from Gatomon's mouth and replacing it again, with her pacifier.


	5. Chapter 5

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 5

Gatomon quickly awoke to the sound of rumbling that came from the outside of Kari's bedroom. Hearing it she quickly looked around as she tried to get up but quickly remembered the pain as she winced, biting a little on the pacifier. "Damn it I still cant move and my diaper's wet to.." she thought as she looked again noticing Kari wasn't here as she mumbled though the pacifier slightly whimpering "Kawi..she's not here either". A few minutes finally passed until Kari cheerfully walked in and sat next to her on the bed "Aww what's with all the whimpering I'm here" Kari reassured beginning to untape Gatomon's diaper, Gatomon instantly seeing Kari smiled back as she winced once again.

Kari quickly noticed this as she stopped cleaning her while she started looking for something. "Hang on there Gatomon I'll find something to help your pain" Kari replied searching though the whole house leaving a half diapered Gatomon shiver in the cold breeze as she just yawned again sucking softly on the pacifier as she waiting for Kari's return, which she did about a few seconds later with a tube of some sort, "Kawi what's that?" Gatomon asked concerned as Kari lifted her up carefully.

"Its soothing cream Gatomon, it helps you heal" Kari responded opening the tube, squirting some on her hands as she began rubbing Gatomon's it into Gatomon's lower back, legs and stomach, where she was struck by the whip. "There all done!" Kari responded placing a new diaper under her. "they do feel better thanks Kawi" Gatomon cheerfully replied slightly moving her arms as Kari quickly tapped up the diaper. Gatomon quickly tried to get up again but still winced until she landed on the ground, "Wow..it doesn't hurt as much.." she thought, wrongly because as soon as she moved she collapsed to her knees in like a crawling position. Luckily Kari quickly grabbed her as she softly replied picking her up "Gatomon..it look's like your legs are still in a lot of pain..", "Yeah your right.." Gatomon winced as Kari carried her into the living room as she laid her down softly onto the sofa, "Well at least I can watch TV.." Gatomon thought again as she shifted her position still looking towards the TV.

"Stay here Gatomon while I make you a bottle ok?" Kari responded tapping Gatomon's nose playfully before walking into the kitchen as she began making the bottle, Gatomon giggled back happily as she yawned, anxiously waiting Kari finally returned, slowly putting down the milk as she carefully lifted Gatomon into her lap, resting her head onto her arm as she removed Gatomon's pacifier and replaced it with the full bottle of milk. Gatomon, slightly eager slowly began to drink the milk as Kari watched in cuteness "Gatomon from here you look like a real baby" Kari cheerfully replied as Gatomon smiled back, "well I think you look cute Gatomon.." Kari thought watching her carefully.

Gatomon continued to drink the bottle while Tai burst from his room "Well since mom and dad are out for the day what you planning then Kari?" Tai asked slumping down on the chair next to her, Kari shrugged when she replied "Well.. I know Gatomon needs more diapers so I might go shopping but with Gatomon unable to walk I need a stroller". Hearing this Gatomon's ears instantly perked up "What's a stroller" she thought drinking the last bits of the milk, "Well I don't know if any of the others have any I'll ask for you now" Tai responded picking up the phone as he dialled the others.

Kari quickly turned around and removed the bottle as she cheerfully replied "Looks like where going shopping Gatomon", Gatomon looked a bit confused as she burped a little before asking "Kawi what's that thing you and Tai was talking about?"," a stroller? Well Its what baby's sit or lie in to be pushed around" Kari replied smiling, "Oh..ok" Gatomon still confused responded fixing her eyes to the TV as Tai appeared excitedly replying "Great news! Sora says she got one that should fit Gatomon, she's coming over with it right now.." He then slumping down on the sofa as he shouted again "I'm just staying here since the game is on and Izzy and Matt's coming over.."

"Ok well I'm getting ready, see you both soon!" Kari calmly replied going into the bathroom while Tai gazed at the TV as he groaned "Are you watching this again!?", Gatomon nodded her head, continuing the watch it until Tai quickly grabbed the remote as he changed the channel continuing "There much better the football's on!", Gatomon watched in shock as she yelled "Hey I was watching that!!", "But Gatomon I've got the remote" Tai giggled giving her a wink as she grumbled turning away from the TV as she looked towards the ceiling, while Tai screamed and shouted "That's it! C'mon go!!!" as he glared at the TV. Until Kari finally came out of the bathroom ready to go "Now I just gotta make us breakfast!" she replied as she began rummaging through the kitchen gathering all the things needed until she finished, walking quietly into the living room as she sat onto the sofa next to Gatomon. She then quietly and carefully lifted her against the arm of the chair as she began feeding Gatomon and herself. Tai, turning away from the TV noticed Kari struggling as she quickly shifted between her bowl and Gatomon's, Tai sighed as he intervened "I see your struggling, I can feed her for you since you've been doing everything lately"

"Well.. I guess I have been trying to do a lot.." Kari mumbled passing Gatomon's bowl to Tai as Kari continued to eat herself. "Well I use to feed you back a while ago" Tai laughed slowly lifting the spoon to Gatomon who felt strange with someone else except Kari feeding her so she turned her head away, avoiding the food "Huh? C'mon Gatomon." Tai responded slowly moving the spoon to her mouth again but Gatomon once again turned her head away, "Gatomon c'mon!" Tai yelled, again moving the spoon close to her before Kari stopped him "You wont get her to eat it like that" she replied, placing her empty bowl on the table as she moved towards Gatomon and leant down to her while taking the spoon as she moved it towards her mouth, Gatomon without hesitation opened her mouth and retrieved the food, "See it's easy.." Kari responded taking the bowl and spoon into the kitchen leaving Tai confused "All that! Just for Kari to feed you? She must only like you feeding her.."

"Yeah probably" Kari replied putting the bowls in the sink as she walked back with a damp cloth while she sat next to Gatomon and responded again "Gatomon I know you don't like Bath's so I'm just gunna wash you over otherwise you'll smell of urine..", Gatomon looked down at the cloth and up at Tai who took his leave into his room for a few minutes as Kari undid Gatomon's diaper and slowly washed her over. "That's cold!" Gatomon shivered as the cold cloth touched her fur. "It will be over soon" Kari laughed quickly continuing as she carefully washed the back of her legs, arms and private area before she finishing up, strapping Gatomon's diaper back up and placed the pacifier back in Gatomon's mouth. Before a knock was heard on their door, Tai slowly removed himself from his room to see Gatomon and Kari finished. "Ok I'll get it now your finish" Tai responded moving past the as she opened the door to see Biyomon and Sora walk in with a large strange object, "Wow thats big.." Tai responded looking at the stroller as Gatomon tilted her head slightly remembering Kari's words as she thought "This isn't what Kawi explained.." while both Tai and Sora slowly lifted the object through the doorway and into the living room as they inspected it, "Should fit Gatomon great!" Kari cheerfully replied brushing it over, "Yeah I know it will, oh I forgot! I also packed it with baby blanket and a small pillow that came with this stroller" Sora replied retrieving the objects and setting them inside the stroller, "Great! Well let's head out!" Kari bellowed packing the bottom of the stroller with diapers bottles and a few other things, while Sora lifted Gatomon carefully and laid her down on the smooth soft cushion as she strapped her up in the blanket, Gatomon yawned a little rubbing her hands slowly across the blankets as she thought "Wow..it..it feels so comfortable.." before she gazed out.

When she soon felt a jerk as the stroller was pushed out of the apartment "Well I'll see you guys later!" Tai bellowed watching them slowly leave out and down the stairs until they reached the ground floor, "That was one bumpy ride" Gatomon mumbled out through her pacifier, "Yeah I agree with you there Gatomon.." Sora sighed wiping the sweat from her forehead as the group continued down the road passing a lot of people as they whispered amongst themselves as the two girls passed nervous as the one woman whispered "Is that Kari Kamiya? Isn't she a bit young for a baby?" while the other replied "Yeah, but who's the father?", "Maybe that TK fella" The other woman yet again responded.

Soon enough the two ladies approached Kari and Sora as they shouted "Kari! It's been so long since we've seen you, who's this cutey?" Kari stuttered a bit before replying "Its ...uhh..", "Its my little sister.." Sora blurted interrupting Kari, "Aww lets take a look" the one lady responded pulling the cover off Gatomon's head, "Aww isn't she..uhh a cat?", Gatomon just watched scared sucking her Pacifier as Sora angrily interrupted tidying up the blanket "No its my little sister she likes wearing cat costumes.." before the two ladies walked off confused.

"I didn't wike that..." Gatomon replied whimpered as Sora patted her head slowly, "well at least they will leave us alone" Kari replied continuing to push the stroller into down the road as they passed a lot of buildings and a lot of people along the way who commented on Gatomon and Kari, until they stopped in the park for a rest "Why do so many people have to get involved?" Biyomon asked glancing at the people whispering, "I don't know" Kari sighed picking up a sleeping Gatomon and placing her on the bench proceeding to change her. "I shouldn't have brought her out.." Kari sighed lifting Gatomon's legs as a man opposite them whispered "why is Kari changing a weird looking cat's diaper?", "The Cat must be disabled or something but why the Stroller and the pacifier?" his wife responded eyeing Kari as the guy shrugged before Sora shouted angrily "Hey! There's nothing wrong with Gatomon! Got a problem say it to our face!", the two taken back by the comment stayed silent until the man nodded replying back "We are sorry we shouldn't judge..", "Yeah you shouldn't!.." Sora mumbled quickly turned her head to Kari who finished changing Gatomon and placed her back into the stroller tucking her in "Kari don't you worry what people say, you can take Gatomon anywhere" Sora responded walking though the park with Kari again as they headed towards the mall, "but why cant people leave her alone!" Sora again bellowed, "Yeah but lets forget about it after all we're going shopping!" Kari replied as they stopped outside a huge shopping centre, Sora smiled as they continued "Yeah your right.."

The four entered the shopping centre to be pretty shocked, "Wow! So this is where human's hang out?" Biyomon excitedly replied looking around, Kari nodded as she walked into a large general shop "Now I gotta pick some things up for Gatomon" The four slowly walked down each isle until finally they reached the baby isle. Kari immediately picked up some more pampers diapers, a few more colourful clear, blue and yellow pacifiers and bottles as they proceeded down the isle until "Look Kari imagine Gatomon wearing one of these!" Sora giggled holding a white medium sized Baby grow, Kari pondered at it giggling herself until she replied "Do you think it will fit her, or will she even like it?" , Sora inspected it again "Yeah I think it would fit her if you want get it". Kari a bit worried looked to Gatomon who slept peacefully as she finally replied picking up two more "Yeah lets pick some up". The two placed the items into a basket as they left the baby isle, proceeding down the many other isle, "Wow look at that!" Sora replied racing over to a bright baby blue t-shirt,

Kari inspected it also. Reading the price tag "£10.50". "It has a good price to it too" Kari laughed as the two checked it over until they heard a familiar voice shout over to them, "Hey guys what you doing here?" The two quickly turned around to see Davis who was now in front of them, "Hey.." the three replied as Davis smiled back looking at the stroller as he continued "So..That must be Gatomon then..?", "So what if it is? You gunna make fun like everyone else has today!?" Kari yelled making people around them stare. "Noo.. You got it all wrong, I..I only wanted to apologize for laughing back in the Digital World" Davis replied looking around as he took a few steps back, "Oh..right..its ok" Kari replied nervously and shocked, "Well I better be getting back see you guys!" Davis yelled once again running away down the isle leaving Kari, Sora and Biyomon all standing speechless at what Davis had said, "I've never heard him apologize like that before.." Sora mumbled again looking at the t-shirt.

"yeah..but anyway it has a good price there, you planning on getting it Sora?" Kari replied changing the subject, Sora quietly picked it up and inspected it properly before smiling and holding it with her, "I'll take that as a yes then?" Kari replied giggling as the four continued though the store picking up bits and bobs until they finally reached the checkout and paid for the goods, "Wow that shop had everything! To bad Mimi wasn't here.." Sora replied holding two extremely bulky bags, "Yeah, but think in America they have more shops than here, plus I'm hungry anyone for food?" Kari replied pointing to a food court opposite the shop they had just exited, "Wes!" an eager voice yelped from within the stroller, Kari peeped inside to see Gatomon wide awake smiling through the pacifier, "Well I see someone finally woke up" Kari replied checking Gatomon's diaper to find it soaking as she continued "Well gotta change you first before we do anything"

"Ok I'll get us a table while you get her changed" Sora replied walking into the food court with Biyomon while Kari and Gatomon quickly rushed around the mall until they finally found a baby changing room, "I'm all for exercise but that was taking it too far.." Kari replied quickly grabbing a diaper and a baby grow as she ran inside slowly placing Gatomon on the changing table while removed her wet diaper and wiping her slowly over, "Gatomon do you even know when your gunna..go? Anymore?" Kari asked placing a new diaper under her, Gatomon shook her head slowly as she replied "No..Not anymore it just happens now.."

"Its ok Gatomon don't you worry" Kari replied strapping up the diaper and holding up a baby grow, Gatomon slightly looked puzzled but ignored it as Kari placed it on her and did up the buttons, "There how does that feel?" Kari asked as she placed the dirty diaper in the trash can, Gatomon still slightly puzzled touched where the diaper was suppose to be but only felt soft warm clothing as she replied "Its ok a bit strange at first", with that Kari quickly walked out of the changing room and placed her back in the stroller, "Ok now back to the food court!" Kari smiled pushing the stroller into the food court to see Sora and Biyomon sat around a table with a high chair. "Ok lets order" Sora smiled standing behind a queue with Kari while Biyomon sat by the table keeping their place, Kari quickly skimmed though the menu as Gatomon whispered "Kawi!..Kawi! can I have a small fish and tips?" Kari looked a bit confused now as she knelt down to Gatomon's level as she replied "Do you mean Fish and chips?" Gatomon nodded eagerly as Kari's turn came, the two quickly ordered the food as they quickly sat down at a table as they set down the food when Sora asked "Kari what about Gatomon will she be ok with a high chair in a place like this?"

"Yeah..Since she wont be able to eat in a stroller lying down.." Kari replied taking Gatomon out of the stroller as Sora placed her into the high chair , Kari then quickly placed Gatomon's food into the high chair as Gatomon quickly removed her pacifier and started eating as the other three did too, luckily not too many people where looking at Gatomon most didn't care and just continued with their business. Gatomon surprisingly was the first to finish as she laid back on her chair, relaxed and full she quietly bellowed "That was the bwest ever!", "Glad you liked it" Kari laughed continued to eat while Gatomon waited eagerly until she noticed her bottle at the bottom of the stroller, looking towards Kari who was still eating, Gatomon decided to try and get it herself which didn't work out so good, she tried stretching for it but couldn't get anywhere near it, then she tried climbing out of the highchair but it was too difficult so she gave in and waited for them to finish, which they did about five minutes later as they left the restaurant leaving the plates and stuff on the desk as Kari lifted Gatomon and placed her back into the stroller with her pacifier, which Gatomon refused as she asked "Can I have my bottle pwease?"

Kari nodded quickly passing a bottle from underneath the stroller to Gatomon who began sucking it contentedly, "Did we get everything we wanted?" Sora asked checking her bags and Kari did also when she replied "Yeah I got everything I needed", "Me too" Sora nodded in agreement as they continued though the mall, back into the park until they finally stopped at Kari's apartment where Sora separated to go home when she replied "Hey Kari today was great, you can keep the stroller its not like I need it" , Kari smiled giving Sora a wave as she continued up the stairs and though her door. As she entered she quietly placed the stroller to the side as she took the sleeping Gatomon and placed her onto her bed, when Izzy, Matt and Tai appeared in front of her, "Guys..what's up.." Kari asked confused before being interrupted by matt, "Kari..there's a problem that we need to tell you..", as Matt finished Izzy quickly replied "Kari..its..its about Gatomon, we finally got in contact with Gennai who explained her condition. It seems when she was attacked by Kimeramon her data became corrupt, but on the bright side it managed to cure itself but leaving her in a baby like state, so really she's regressing from being a sort of teenage Digimon into maybe a year old maybe less and it still could be getting worse, at the moment there is no cure.." ,

"I'm sorry sis..We tried.." Tai finished coldly moving away from her. Kari shocked and upset finally replied "So..she's gunna stay a baby for..forever?", the three nodded sadly leaving Kari even more shocked looked down at Gatomon sleeping happily, "She said she doesn't mind the baby things I thought..she was only acting...is that the condition talking or her?" she finally blurted out with tears welling in her eyes, "Well Gatomon is still in control of most her actions, movement and speech so it may have been her talking, she could even manage to stay at a certain age. At the moment I'd say she's regressed to about 1.." Izzy finished up before removing himself from her room with the other two following, Kari quietly slumped onto her bed still crying next to Gatomon as she mumbled "Gatomon I'll stay with you even if you get worse, I'm your partner..I'll protect you.." Kari stopped crying as she fell asleep holding tightly onto Gatomon..

That's the 5th chapter! They finally realise Gatomon's condition but.. will it get worse? Or better?


	6. Chapter 6

Gatomon's Baby Adventure chapter 6!

The sun shone brightly through the Kamiya residence as Kari awoke looking at the clock which read 6:45, she sighed before slowly and quietly removing herself from her bed trying not to wake Gatomon which luckily she didn't as she passed though her living room and into the bathroom as she began getting ready for school, "I hope Gatomon doesn't get any worse.." she thought proceeding into the shower for a few minutes until a quiet knock was heard on the bathroom door as Tai whispered "Yo Kari some of us have to use the shower too you know!" , Kari quickly came out of her thought as she sighed replying "I'll be out now!" Kari then removed herself from the shower as she slowly began getting changed until she finally came out of the bathroom, "There you can have it now" Kari replied walking past Tai and into her room.

"Hey Kawi!" Gatomon shouted looking up to Kari from her bed, "Oh hey Gatomon!" Kari replied crouching down to her level and checking her diaper "Looks like you need a change there Gatomon" Kari replied as she untapped Gatomon's diaper and began cleaning her , Gatomon watched nervously, staying silent for a moment before nervously asking "Uh..Ka..Kawi did you ever wear diapers?" , Kari looked at Gatomon confused until she replied "Well yeah as a baby I did", "Oh right.. So why don't you wear them now?" Gatomon asked again as Kari dropped her legs carefully on top of a diaper while she thought for a moment when she replied "Well it's because when your a little older you get potty trained". Kari then quickly taped up the diaper as Gatomon continued "So you will never try one?", "Well I never really thought about wearing a diaper before" Kari laughed standing up.

Gatomon smiled to herself before reaching for a diaper and handing it to Kari, "You want me to try one of yours?" Kari asked confused, Gatomon nodded as Kari slowly undid it nervously "I..I cant..what if the others see it?", "They wont remember I managed to keep it a secret for a long time" Gatomon replied continuing to watch Kari undo the diaper which she did as she slowly opened the diaper out on the bed as she removed her clothing and laid down on top of the diaper near Gatomon, "Go on Kawi its ok" Gatomon reassured watching as Kari then proceeded slowly lifting the diaper and taping it up, "Wow it feels so soft!" Kari replied getting up and inspecting it.

Gatomon amazed looked at Kari's diaper as she replied "Wow Kawi..Your like me now.." , Kari smiled looking down and feeling it before she responded "I know how you feel now when you wore these for the first time.." Kari continued inspecting the diaper's feel and smells until she quickly did up her clothing grabbed Gatomon and proceeded into the kitchen for breakfast, making crinkling sounds all the way. "You can hear it too" Gatomon giggled sitting on the unit next to Kari helping her retrieved the bowls and other equipment as the two finally started eating.

When the two finally finished Kari looked at the clock again as it displayed 7:55 AM, Kari then quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards her door as she replied "Well we better be heading for school!", "yeah!" Gatomon eagerly replied as Kari lifted Gatomon and placed her into her bag as the two continued out of the door towards school, "See you guys later!" Tai yelled leaning out the bathroom door watching them leave "Bye!" Kari called, walking down the apartment stairs and down the road to school as Kari whispered "These diapers make so much noise..". She tried avoiding the noise by walking slowly which didn't help at all, "Yeah but you'll get use to it" Gatomon whispered from inside the bag. "Hey Kari!" a voice bellowed behind them, "Oh no.." Kari gasped turning around quickly to see TK with Yolie and Cody, "Oh hey Guys!" Kari shouted waiting until they finally reached her and continued towards their school with Kari still slightly nervous, "So do you guys think Ken's changed? I mean Wormmon got hit pretty badly" Yolie asked slightly concerned "Well he did realise the truth about the Digital World but could he really change" TK coldly replied walking towards the school gates, "I don't know, with everything he's done, everything to Gatomon.." Cody continued walking silently into school with Kari quietly gazed at the others hoping none of them would notice her diaper which luckily they didn't as the three separated into their classes and sat down ready to start, "oh by the way Kari, Izzy wants us all to go into the computer room later" TK responded sitting next to Kari.

"What does Izzy want now?" Davis asked appearing behind Tk and interrupting him. "He didn't really explain Davis, he just asked everyone to meet him in the computer room" Tk replied again continuing to sit down as Davis did the same, "Well anyway I wonder what Ken's up too.." Davis blurted, "Hopefully not making evil Digimon and conquering the Digital World.." Tk sarcastically replied as the teacher interrupted him "There will be no talk of anything other than my work in this lesson TK!", Tk quickly nodded as the teacher began talking.

The lesson dragged on and on for what seemed like hours, "Please ring..please" Davis pleaded looking towards the clock as it read 09:45, "15 minutes left.. arghh this is gunna take the p.." Davis whispered before being interrupted by the teacher "Mr. Motamiya! Listen and you might lean something", Davis nodded listening while quickly peeking at the clock every minute and giving a nervous Kari a glance too, "Please no one notice this diaper please.." Kari thought glancing around the room for anyone looking until she was satisfied and continued writing. Until finally the bell rang as the kids raced outside except Kari, TK and Davis who slowly walked towards the computer room, as they entered they where met by Izzy, Demi-Veemon, Upamon and Poromon, Kari quietly dropped her bag onto the table as she carefully retrieved Gatomon and a bottle as Kari placed her sat up on one of the tables, "I need to wait for the others to arrive before I can say any.." Izzy replied before being interrupted by Yolie, Cody, Tai, Sora and Matt bursting though the door. "Sorry we're late!" Sora yelled in exhaustion as they collapsed onto the chairs, Izzy gazed around the room to notice Joe wasn't here "Hey Matt you seen Joe today?" he asked confused,

"Oh yeah..he's got an exam but he said he'll catch you up later" Matt replied leaning against the chair as Izzy continued, "Right what I wanted to say was the Digital World has been slightly rebuilt from the extensive damage that Kimeramon caused but the Control Spires are causing some kind of disturbance with the recovery process", "Its Ken! It has to be!" Yolie screamed, "No Yolie I've actually been monitoring the Digital World and well, he's actually destroying them with Wormmon he's already taken down a lot in the desert sector" Izzy continued before TK yelled "So you want us to go and help him take down these spires?"

Izzy nodded again typing at the computer as he brought up the same map from their journey as he pointed to a dark forest and replied "This area has the most control spires which needs to be taken out", "Right then..Lets go!" Davis yelled holding up his Digivice, "No you fool!, the digi ports wont open I've tried that already, Gennai still says it is unstable for us to enter, but Ken somehow managed to bypass the locks and is doing what he can to help us" , "So..We have to wait!? But for how long!" Matt replied gazing at the black dots on the screen as Izzy continued again "about one day or more, Gennai promised me that we will be able to entre if it's stable or not just to destroy the spires", "well at least we know Ken is trying to help." Davis replied bring interrupted by the afternoon bell for lesson, as it sounded he other kids quickly left the room while Kari stayed behind carefully placing Gatomon, still drinking the bottle into her bag as she followed closed behind as both her and TK managed to reach the class in time and took their places as the teacher began explaining and writing as the students listened an watched for a further 20 minutes.

Until Kari had a sudden feeling hit her "Oh great I forget to go during break..but I don't wanna use the diaper everyone would know!" she thought gazing around the room as she tried not to think about it, until 15 minutes had past and by now she really needed to go, gazing around the room again she slowly leaned back as she began to relax letting the pee slowly fill her diaper as it spread while she sighed in relief continuing "Wow...that was easy, it's not that saggy either! Gatomon's right these aren't so bad..". Luckily none of the other students even noticed a smell or even bothered to look in Kari's direction while they worked. "Well I'm safe" Kari thought as she smiled looking up to the board as she teacher asked her "Mr's Kamiya would you care to writer the answer?" Kari immediately froze as she began to panicking as she looked around thinking "What if there's a wet patch, what if it leaked!" She then slowly got up and moved past her desk quickly glancing down at her chair seeing no wet patches. Satisfied, she quietly moved to the board trying not to waddle or make any noise and wrote the answer down with the teacher praising her she smiled before moving back to her seat and quietly sitting down as the wet diaper squelched a bit against her skin.

Kari shivered at the feeling of the wetness but shrugged it off as she concentrated back on the lesson before the final bell rang out loud. Relieved Kari quickly rushed out of class and out the front gates towards home, "Wow Kawi I didn't think you'd actually use it.." Gatomon whispered from inside the bag, "How did you know?" Kari asked confused but continued to waddle a bit, "Kawi I've had enough wet diapers to know you used it, don't worry it's ok I know how they feel wet.." Gatomon giggled as the two continued up the apartment steps and into the apartment, "Hey Kari nice day at school?" Kari's mother asked shouting from the kitchen; Kari just nodded as she walked into her room and shut the door. She then quickly began removing the diaper and cleaning herself up.

"They're worse wet" Kari shivered remembering just a few moments ago while Gatomon peaked her head out of the bag as she replied "Now you know what I go through everyday" Gatomon then slowly moved towards Kari as she nervously asked "Umm.. Kari?" Kari quickly gazed over to see Gatomon's extremely bulgy diaper. "Oops sorry Gatomon I forgot to change you.." Kari giggled placing Gatomon on her bed as she proceeded with the diaper change until Tai lightly knocked on her door as yelled "Kari you have a visitor are you ready?", Kari slightly confused taped up Gatomon's diaper , "Ok I'm ready now, send him in " Kari replied waiting anxiously as the door opened as Tk and Patamon appeared, "Hey Kari, you forgot these when you rushed out of school" TK replied handing Kari some books, "Oh thanks Tk" Kari replied taking the books as TK slightly nervous leant next to Kari's ear as he whispered "I know you where wearing one of Gatomon's diapers luckily I was the only one that noticed" giving her a wink he slowly walked away from her room and out the door. "How..did..he know?" Kari asked confused as she shrugged slumping the book on her unit and started studying "Well I better get started" Kari whispered, beginning to writing in one of her books as Gatomon lay on her bed watching TV.

A few hours had past as Kari yawned turning around to see Gatomon fast asleep sucking her favourite pacifier, "she always looks cute..even if she's regressing" Kari thought as she closed the book and continued "Well she knows I'll always be with her..". She then slowly rummaged though her draw as she pulled a baby blue pacifier and without hesitation she slipped the pacifier into her mouth as she joined Gatomon on her bed as she hugged her softly. Meanwhile back in the living room Tai was checking up on the Digital World map that Izzy had set up for him when he noticed something, "They're returning? But I thought Ken destroyed them all, something's up here and I don't like it.." He replied watching black dots rapidly appear.

Well there's the 6th chapter! Kari's joined Gatomon but will it last? And whats up with the Digtal World?


	7. Chapter 7

Gatomon's Baby Adventure chapter 7!

"Yeah? Ok Izzy "Tai responded holding the phone against his ear as he began typing at the computer mumbling "Right he told me to type that and… Holy cow!". Looking wide eyed at the computer to see almost all of it covered in control spires he continued screaming down the phone "That's not suppose to happen Izzy!! What's going on!" . While in Kari's room Kari and Gatomon both still laid fast asleep sucked their pacifiers softly and contently for a few minutes, until Tai burst through the door screaming "Kari! Gatomon wake up! Izzy wants us at his house right now!", Kari shocked quickly leaped up,0 still with the baby blue pacifier in her mouth, "What Twai?", seeing this Tai's mouth immediately dropped at the sight of Kari and a pacifier as he moaned "Not you too? Great another baby.." before walking back into the living room and leaping onto the computer while he picked the telephone back up and continued talking to Izzy.

"Kawi what time is it?" Gatomon mumbled rubbing her eyes as she looked up at Kari who yawned also, still sucking the pacifier and rubbing her eyes she glanced at the clock "7:15 am, that's not so bad.." she replied. Gatomon focused as she stretched and glanced at Kari once again "Kawi do you know your sucking a pacifier?" Gatomon asked smiling at her, Kari quickly removed it blushing, "Well I uh.." Kari stuttered quickly getting up and putting it back in the draw, "Admit it Kawi you wanted to play baby with me, you already wear diapers" Gatomon reassured until she glanced at her own bulgy wet diaper, "Yeah and by the look of it a certain baby needs hers changed" Kari giggled grabbing a diaper and proceeding to change Gatomon.

"Right so.. It's back into the Digital World?" Tai shouted eagerly as Izzy on the other end shouted a yes! back. "Great! We'll be over now!" Tai shouted with glee putting down the phone as he ran into the kitchen to gather some things, while back in Kari's room after the diaper change Gatomon asked again "Kawi didn't you like diapers? I mean you wore one to school and even used it", Kari sighed before placing the diaper in the bin and replying "I have to admit it was great, dry, nice, soft and noisy but.. when the diaper is wet and squishy it is a bit disgusting..",

"Yeah It is..when you first start off but I got use to it.." Gatomon replied as she slowly got up checking her scars as she continued "You gunna wear one with me today? Or even use a pacifier or bottle?", Kari taken back a bit slightly nervous replied "I'll try another diaper but I'm not rushing into anything yet." Gatomon nodded as she again tried standing but fell into a crawling position, "Huh? My scars have healed.. But I cant stand.." Gatomon confusingly replied as she grabbed onto the bed and tried lifting herself but couldn't, Kari looked down at Gatomon slightly afraid as she mumbled "Oh no she's regressed again..but how far?" while Gatomon shrugged before crawled out of Kari's bedroom and into the living room.

"Well it doesn't seem to bother her.. but now I gotta try a diaper.." Kari thought hesitant remembering her last diaper encounter and how TK was the only one to notice.. but she put them feelings aside to make Gatomon happy, she grabbed a diaper. She then quickly removed her clothes once again and slipped the diaper on and strapping it up, she was about to put her cloths back on when a thought struck her, still with the diaper showing she walked up to the mirror and took the pacifier out of the draw, she then quickly placed it back into her mouth as she looked into the mirror, smiling as she replied "Gatomon's right being a baby isn't so bad..", "I was wight then?" Gatomon sneered peeking into the room seeing Kari fully diapered with a pacifier, "Huh! Oh hey Gatomon" Kari replied not even bothering to remove the pacifier.

"I was right, you do like em!" Gatomon cheered crawling back into the living room. Kari just giggled as she pulled up her clothing up and placed the Pacifier back into the draw before walking into the living room with Tai and Gatomon, "Finally you come out! I've already done breakfast and fed Gatomon for you! Now hurry up Izzy wants us!!" Tai bellowed putting a bowl of cereal on the table as Kari walked over crinkling like crazy as she plopped down onto the soft fluffy diaper and began eating while Tai, opposite, shovelled his down until the two where finally done, Tai excited, belted out the door leaving Kari behind as she gathered some diapers for Gatomon and some bottles and two pacifiers which Gatomon knew Kari was gunna use too.

Finally Kari joined Tai as the three continued towards Izzy's, "Kari I know Gatomon's got that regressing problem but it doesn't mean you can join in too!" Tai said calmly walking beside them before Gatomon interrupted "I'm what?". Tai completely shocked, looked to Kari and back to Gatomon as he yelled "You didn't tell her!?", Kari sighed before shaking her head and announcing "I couldn't Tai..", "Fine then if you wont I will!" Tai yelled angrily turning to Gatomon as he continued, "Gatomon regressing means your getting younger, so when you were hit by Kimeramon you healed but lost age so you've regressed back into a baby" Gatomon's mouth dropped in shock as she looked down at herself and replied "So. I'm a baby?", both Tai and Kari nodded, "Well at least I know what it is now.." she thought.

"Look Gatomon your condition doesn't affect your action's to enjoy wearing the diaper or what ever so it doesn't control you" Kari replied as they reached Izzy's. Tai without hesitation quickly walked in without knocking as Kari followed until they met by Izzy in the living room, "Finally you arrive!" Izzy yelled pointing towards his large digital map as he continued "By time it took you to get here three more towers where replaced! And Ken's doing all he can!", both Kari and Tai apologized as Izzy continuing typing as she replied "The others are on their way but I'd wish they would hurry!", "They will Izzy don't worry" Tai reassured taking a seat next to him as Kari and Gatomon took another seat opposite as they waited, Gatomon slightly bored glanced around as she sighed "Kawi I'm bored, do we have to wait?", "Yeah Gatomon there's nothing for you to do here" Kari replied glancing over to Izzy who interrupted "Well I'm sure there's some old toys around here maybe under the stairs", "I'll go!" Gatomon cheered jumping off the sofa as she began looking under the stairs.

While Izzy continued typing for a few minutes until finally the others burst through the door rushing into the living room as they took their seats. "Hey, Kari how's it going?" Sora asked taking a seat next to Kari who smiled and replied "Its going really well thanks" before Gatomon returned holding a small toy "Look I found this" she responded jumping onto Kari's lap as Izzy interrupted "Now your all here I can start!" Izzy muttered as he turned around continuing "thanks to Tai's luck we found out that the control spires that Ken's been destroying are being replaced almost instantly, both Gennai and I are unable to find the person responsible but we know he or she doesn't want the Digital World repaired. So Gennai has allowed us access I am unsure for how long", "So will we get stuck in there if we don't return in a certain time?" TK asked, Izzy thought for a moment before he replied "Not that I'm aware of TK although it is a good point, you don't want to take too long", "Hopefully we wont, just for control spires anyway" Joe mumbled watching Izzy turn his monitor around

Continuing "Well you won't know till you get there so you better move! I also forgot to mention the Digimon are waiting for you there", "Lets just go already!" Davis yelled impatiently, grabbing his Digivice as the others followed entering the portal into the Digital World.

When they arrived the area wasn't bright and colourful like it use to be, it was now dark grey and dull, "Wow.. is this what the control spires are doing?" Tai asked touching a tree, "Yes Tai like I said if you listened! The Digital World has it's own recovery program but these Control spires are affecting the program rendering the Digital World a dark wasteland unable to sustain life.. instead of coming with you guys I'm going to be monitoring the status from here in order to fully help you" Izzy yelled out of no where as the group continued to walk slowly including Kari crinkling every step of the way. The group walked for what seemed like minutes in silence as Yolie finally asked "Do you guys think Ken's behind this?", "No! He's changed Yolie you should know that" Davis laughed turning around to Kari who looked dazed

"These diapers feel strange..I like the feel of a soft diaper, but when it comes to the noise I hate them!", Davis continued to watch confused as he yawned slowing down next to her "Hey Kari you look distracted are you ok?"

Kari hearing Daivs quickly looked up as she replied "Yeah! Yeah.. Everything's fine Davis..", Davis shrugged speeding back up to Tai as Kari glancing round the group nervously checking to see if they noticed lucky no one did, except TK. For some reason he was smirking in her direction as he walked behind her, shrugging it off she continued walking silently with the others until they stopped on a large hill, "Tai why did we stop!?" both Joe and Sora asked as Tai interrupting them as he pointed into the direction in front of them as a small figure appeared.. "YOU!"

Who was the mysterious figure?

Will Kari ever join Gatomon's Baby play?.....yeah!


	8. Chapter 8

Gatomon's Baby Adventure chapter 8!

"Who Tai?" Matt asked looking in the direction he was pointing to see a small shadow nearing them slowly, "Is it you affecting the control spires!?" Tai asked but the shadow didn't respond, "Answer me of your in trouble!" Tai yelled again as the shadow neared again, "Not gunna tell me huh? Well I'll make you talk!" Tai yelled quickly nearing the shadow before it spoke "Tai don't it's me" before coming into view to reveal Ken and Stingmon. "Ken?" everyone yelled in unison as he explained "After you guys left me to think I realised the truth that you tried to tell me for so long, I realised… I was suppose to be a Digidestined and to help you so I've been destroying the control spires in areas of the Digital World but. They have been mysteriously rebuild by someone"

"Yeah Izzy told us about the control spires, but at least your helping instead of destroying now.." Tai laughed as Ken jokingly laughed before nervously announcing "Yeah.. but I also wanted to apologized for what Kimeramon and I did to Gatomon, I know its difficult for her so I've volunteered to help Gennai find a cure", the other kids slightly shocked thanked Ken for his support including Kari who slowly walked towards him, her diaper crinkling a bit as she replied cheerfully "Thanks Ken, I know now you've changed for the better.." Davis seeing this became slightly jealous but ignored it looking at TK who still smirked looking at Kari's slightly bulgy diaper,

"With Gatomon's regression problem I didn't think Kari would join in or use the diapers, this is one big shock" he thought continuing to stare until "Guys? Can you hear me? Hello?" Izzy bellowed again out of no where as Davis yelled "Yeah we hear ya Izzy What's up?", "Thank god! I was having disruption while communicating with you, anyway a control spire is nearby your location and also our Digimon are there waiting for you"

The others quickly responded as they began running towards the direction, still being guided by Izzy until they stopped seeing the large control spire slightly higher than the normal ones and also a slight silver colour added to the black, "What the hell!? Someone's really lost it.." Tai yelled walking towards the tall structure, "Yeah I forgot to mention that there's slight difference to m..my old..control spires.." Ken nervously replied slightly afraid as he turned away as Matt replied "Ken don't let it get too you, you realised your wrong and corrected it", "Yeah! Now.. Lets take a look" Tai interrupted moving his hand closer and closer towards it, "No! Tai stop!" Augumon bellowed as he and the other Digimon came running towards them as Gabumon finished "There's some kind of dark power connected to it, we where told by Gennai that touching it could harm you or even kill you!",

Tai immediately removed his hand away as the others backed off, "Ok we'll stay here for a while.." Tai continued slumping down near the control spire as the others followed. "Well we better stay here until we know what to do.." TK mumbled glancing over to the spire while Kari settled down next to him hearing Gatomon whisper from the bag "Kawi..Kawi? My diaper's leaked.." Kari immediately opened her bag and removed Gatomon to see she was right, the diaper wasn't strapped to her correctly and it leaked a bit around her legs, Kari angrily sighed as she slowly lifted Gatomon and placed her onto the ground as she removed the diaper while she preceded wiping Gatomon's legs and lower body. "Kawi you angwy at me?" Gatomon whimpered looking away from her, "No not you Gatomon it was just my laziness this morning with your diaper", Kari cheerfully responded as Gatomon smiled back gazing around at the others who didn't glance back except Veemon who quickly turned away as she continued "Kawi you better check yours to see if it's strapped properly", "I cant at the moment I'll check later.." Kari replied nervously looking at Gatomon.

Joe quickly glanced at Kari before getting up and yawning "Well I think we've spend enough time here..", Tai agreeing nodded before interrupting "well lets knock that control spire down, since I got a plan! What we do is destroy the tower then wait here until the person responsible comes along and repairs it", "Wow for the first time ever you've actually thought up a sensible plan.." Matt joked but was quickly interrupted by an angry Tai "Hey my plans were always great! Remember when we climbed infinite mounting we had a great view of the island!", "Yeah but we only went up there to save Joe after he decided to climb up there himself!" Matt yelled back angrily.

"Ok stop it guys!" Joe interjected as the two completely ignored him and continued screaming at each other while the other's watched "Those two will never give up." Cody sighed looked over to the to boys as Kari laughed sitting back down next to Gatomon until an all to well feeling hit her "Oh no.. not here! Not now.." Kari thought holding back, "I cant do that.. in a diaper!" she continued looking over to Sora who yelled "Ok! That enough you two! Seeing as Tai's plan is the only one we've got we have to go with that for now!", "Good but can we Digivolve?" Davis asked turning to ken who shrugged. "Yes you all can Digivolve as long as the spires are not reactivated", Kari, listening, felt it become harder and harder to hold back as she thought again "I cant hold it any longer.. but what if it smells!?" in hope to stop she quickly crossed her legs. "When Gatomon first.. did it.. she didn't smell so...." Kari mumbled uncrossing her legs as she relaxed slightly pushing but not letting everyone know until she was finished, "this is disgusting…I'd prefer wetting my diaper than..pooping in it.." she mumbled before slightly waddling along with the others, "Right let's Digivolve!" Davis responded receiving his Digivice as the other's copied except Kari who replied "What about Gatomon? She cant Digivolve!", the others pondered for a moment until Sora cheerfully replied "Why don't you and Gatomon relax leave it to us!" Kari nodded knowing with Gatomon's problem there was no way she could help,

Gatomon watched the other's Digivolved as she mumbled "I like the diapers.. and the baby things but a little action would be great too" she sighed again when she noticed a little bulge and a distinctive smell as she looked towards Kari before whispering "Kawi? did you..go in a diaper?", Kari instantly embarrassed tuned around to look at the diaper as she whispered back "Well..i…I needed to go It's not that smelly? Or noticeable is it?", Gatomon a little uneasy nodded "Well I'm a little close so I could but it isn't that bulgy..", "What am I gunna do Gatomon? It's disgusting as it is! I really need to change!" Kari nervously replied feeling the bulginess and the wetness "And its gone worse from when I used it earlier", Gatomon smiled before she replied "Kari just go change in the forest no one will know!"

Kari still nervous thought for a moment as she turned her head back to the others who attacked the spire "Nova Blast!, Howling Blaster!, Meteor wing!, Hand of faith!, Fire Rockets!, Gold rush!, Tempest wing!, Spiking Strike!", Kari quickly turned her head as she nodded running into the forest trying not to make the mess any worse, when she arrived a fair distance away she quickly undid the diaper to reveal the mess. Without hesitation she grabbed a baby wipe and began cleaning herself up as he replied "This isn't the most exciting part is it.." while she continuing to clean up as Gatomon giggled shaking her head and replying "Nope but I didn't think you would go as far as this!"

Kari just smirked as she finished up and grabbed a diaper out of the bag and replaced the dirty one, "Kawi y..your wearing another one?" Gatomon asked confused, "Yeah you wanted me to play Baby didn't you?" Kari happily replied as she hid the messy diaper and wipes and proceeded back to the others with Gatomon. "Well looks like they're still at" Kari sighed taking a seat in her new fluffy diaper next to the others while the boys just continued watching the control spire. "Kari, why did you change Gatomon then run into the forest with the diaper bag?" Sora asked slowly taking a seat next to her as Kari slightly nervous knew she couldn't lie to one of her friends before she looked around until she whispered back "Well because one day Gatomon persuaded me to try one of her diapers which I did and well.. I..", "Used it?" Sora interrupted, Kari nodded as Sora continued "Its ok you just wanna make Gatomon feel comfortable amongst us", "Yeah I guess your right" Kari responded smiling as she and Sora gazed over to the others once again as the spire finally collapsed.

"No sign of him yet.." Tai thought as he looked up to the sky as it darkened slightly, "I cant handle this.." Davis yelled continued looking out towards the horizon becoming slightly impatient as every minute rolled by until he lost it as he bellowed "What happened to repaired almost instantly!? It's been 2 hours!", Tai sighed ignoring Davis as turned to the others and responded "looks like were staying here for a while", "Oh great the one and only time I forget to bring camping gear!" Joe yelled panicking, Matt just sighed as TK responded "Joe don't worry it'll be like the old days", "Look!" Tai interrupted pointing to the spire as darkness began to develop around it slowly building it back up like new. Both in shock and confusing the kids and Digimon watched as Davis quickly yelled moving in closer "W..Who is doing that!!?", "I...I Don't know.." Cody nervously replied doing the opposite of Davis and backing away as Tai quickly grabbed Davis pulling him back as he yelled" All we know is its dangerous!"

"Aww come on! I only want a look!!" Davis bellowed reaching his arm out until the Darkness started growing as it struck the ground near the kids, "Its Attacking!" Kari yelled as she grabbed Gatomon and ran further away from it, "What the hell is it?" Joe replied jumping onto a large rock as TK joined him yelling "I don't know but it's growing!!" as TK finished his sentence the darkness began to slowly spread as it reached the rock. "Let's stop it here!" Flamedramon yelled as he and the other Digimon stepped in front of their partners and quickly attacked the strange darkness but with no avail it just struck back stealing the energy away from them making them dedigivolve.

Tai in complete shock grabbed Augumon as he watched the darkness near him "Great what are we suppose to do now?", "Nothing! There's nothing we can do!" Joe mumbled slowly backing away off the rock as the darkness began to rise until it stopped and suddenly disappeared. "That was cwose.." Gatomon mumbled slightly afraid as he hugged Kari t tightly, "Yeah Gatomon's right, t..that thing just took out our Digimon in a single blast how can we beat something so...so..strong.." Yolie responded bending down and picking up an unconscious Hawkmon as Izzy exclaimed "You guys cant, even if this darkness has no form from the information I gathered it has the data of a Mega level Digimon and its familiar..", "Izzy's right..I somehow recognised it.." Gatomon blurted out as she looked around at the spire. "What!? But who could be so familiar I mean we never faced off against pure darkness or whatever it is!" TK yelled looking back at the tower as he continued "It has something to do with the tower I know it..", Kari slightly shocked by the whole groups outburst slightly backed away and sat on the ground near the spire in her now slightly damp diaper "What does it mean?" she mumbled as Gatomon crawled out of the bag and up to her "Kawi.. I know it's strange but I'm right I have a feeling I know it from somewhere..", Kari quickly turned her head as he picked Gatomon up and held her close in her arms as she slowly rocked her whispering "yeah I believe you Gatomon.."

Silence filled the site as the sky darkened to night until Tai finally responded as he sat down crossing his arms "I'm not going until I destroy this darkness for good.." , everyone shocked looked amongst themselves until they agreed and sat themselves down onto the ground, "Well with us all staying what are we suppose to sleep in?" Joe nervously replied rubbing his hand though the dirt bellow him, "Not sleep in Joe; sleep on this place should do perfectly" Tai responded laying back on the ground as he sighed.

"No way! I'm not sleeping in dirt..." Yolie protested, as the others followed Tai "Well what are you gunna do sleep in a tree!!!?" Davis yelled in front of Yolie who saw his point and gave in as Davis continued "I'm on guard!" as he jumped on a high rock looking out to the distance, "If he's on guard we're surely gunna get killed" Cody mumbled leaning down in his sleeping back as Tai laughed "Lets give him a chance, what's the worse that could happen.", "A lot" TK smirked leaning down opposite Kari as he closed his eyes, soon enough the whole group fell asleep, except for Davis who was on guard and Kari and Gatomon as they gazed up at the stars until Gatomon asked "Kawi..Are you..a..Baby like me?", Kari without hesitation turned her head to Gatomon as she thought for a moment and replied "Well..I guess you could say that since I'm wearing diapers and sucking pacifiers, mentioning that how can you sleep in them? They feel so weird at night..", Gatomon slightly giggling winked as she replied "You get use to it", Kari giggling back reached into the bag and pulled out Gatomon's favourite yellow pacifier and Kari's baby blue one, Kari quickly gave Gatomon her pacifier and placed her blue one in her mouth as Gatomon did the same continuing to look up at the stars...

My 8th chapter! Thanks to everyone for their comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 9!

Gatomon yawned as she opened her eyes and focused her surroundings to notice she was no longer in the forest but surrounded by complete darkness and nothingness, "Kawi! Where are you? Kawi!!" Gatomon whimpered slightly frightened but only her voice echoing was heard until seconds later "No one is coming for you Gatomon, not in the way you act, like an helpless baby!" an evil but familiar voice yelped, Gatomon's eyes widened, could it be him? The person who made her forget Kari and her destiny? "No…it cant be.." Gatomon protested backing away as she continued "You…you were killed! I thought my nightmare was over!", "It's far from over my pet, with you out of the way conquering earth and the Digital World will be ever so easy!" the voice yet again replied manically laughing.

"No! I may be a baby but it doesn't stop me from killing you myself!" Gatomon yelled angrily slashing randomly around her as the voice yet again laughed replying "You've become weak, fragile a burden to your partner who would be better off without you, you cant protect her", with that comment Gatomon gritted her teeth angrily waiting for a reply which she got "well now its my turn..Crimson Lightning!" With that a red beam of light struck Gatomon under her chin knocking her pacifier out of her mouth, "I thought you where going to kill me baby?" it replied again moving the lightning whip up and down.

Gatomon quickly clenched her chin whimpering "He's too strong I gotta get out of here!" but the voice yelled again raising the whip "Your not going anywhere! Crimson Lightning!", Gatomon watched as the whip grew closer and closer until she heard Kari's voice pushing her into a bright light "Gatomon wake up! C'mon!" she yelled pulling Gatomon closer to consciousness until finally "No!!" Gatomon yelped awaking once more with everyone surrounded her.

Without hesitation she burst into tears clenching Kari tightly "Myotsimon…he.. was in my dream..", "Myotismon!?" The old Digidestined yelling in unison slightly concerned, "Do you think he..?" Matt nervously asked being interrupted by Tai "No! he's dead and that's that…it was just a dream.." slightly confused at Tai's outburst the kids stayed silent except Joe who still slightly concerned, remembered the last time Myotismon attacked the human world as he mumbled "But there's a chance he could be and we shouldn't take it lightly I say we stay on guard.." everyone agreed still nervous. "Listen to yourselves! You believe that he's behind these spires?" Tai yelled again

"Tai's got a point..remember he never did use towers or anything to help him conquer" TK reassured as Tai yelled again "See it gotta be someone else" as he walked away from the others towards the spire, "Still I'm being cautious.." Joe responded also moving away as the others soon followed only leaving Kari and a crying Gatomon as she whimpered "Kawi..I'm sorry..", "What for Gatomon you only had a nightmare it's ok" Kari confusing replied comforting her partner, "No.. I mean all this baby stuff I'm just being a burden on you..I'm sorry.." Gatomon continued lowering her teary eyes before being lifted by a concerned Kari and placed on her lap as she replied seriously "Look Gatomon you're not a burden, you're my partner you know I've told you before I'll do anything for you. Even change diapers I mean it! And to be honest. its kind of fun"

"You really mean it? I'm not?" Gatomon still upset replied looking into Kari's cheery eyes as she replied "I mean it its been fun these past few weeks, now.." Kari continued grabbing Gatomon pacifier she dropped and placing it in Gatomon's mouth as she continued "Just relax Gatomon it's over now"

Gatomon nodded yawning again sucking happily on her pacifier as Kari gently rocked her calmingly, "Guys what are we going to do? That darkness is tough there's no way to touch it" Davis asked glaring back and forth at Kari and the others.

"There has to be a way!" Tai replied punching his fist into his hand gleaming at the spire, "Yes actually there is guys.." Izzy cheerfully announced sparking delight amongst the group "Trust Izzy to come up with something genius to stop it" Matt joked waiting for Izzy to continue, "Well I am here to help.. but anyway if you recall when you destroyed the spire a few hours later that darkness appeared, well that is when you attack because if you remember Tai, you freed Leomon of Devimon's spell using your Digivice because they banish it"

"Yeah your right, that did work!" Tai responded taking out his Digivice as he continued "Yeah..all we need to do is point our Digivices at it and..hopefully he'll disappear!", "Hopefully?" Sora asked concerned as Izzy butted in "Yes, in theory it should work, if not well we'd need to come up with another plan..", while the others continued theorising, Kari, Gatomon, TK and Cody just slumped around waiting for something to do as TK sighed and replied "So..do you really think Myotismon is back?" Cody slightly confused, glared up as TK as he bellowed "You said he couldn't be and since none of us new kids have seen him we don't know.." when suddenly Kari interrupted "You wanna know about Myotismon? Well I'll start by telling you he's killed Digimon that where on his own side just to find me. H..he even killed Gatomon's best friend so trust me you don't want to meet him". Cody quickly fell silent as he mumbled "Wow..that Digimon does sound evil I hope we can defeat him.."

"Wow Kari you didn't need to put it like that…" TK laughed sitting next to her and the others as he watched her rock Gatomon slowly, "Kari.. I gotta ask..how bad is she getting?" he continued sadly as Kari quickly interrupted "not that bad she's still diaper dependant but it will return in time…Not.." she mumbled as she stopped rocking Gatomon and gazed up at him continuing "I honestly believe her.. I think he's returned.." Tk quickly sighed staying silent as the other two copied when he replied "I've had a feeling that he might be but what about the spires he'd never reuse them after Ken did just to control Digimon", "Yeah but you can you be sure!" Kari yelled but quickly regret it as she quickly replied as TK backed away "Sorry TK its.. just Gatomon's dream got me thinking about him.."

"I know but don't let it get to you, we'll fight him even if he does return but now the spires are our main concern" Tk reassured walking away from her and towards Tai, Kari once again lowered her head to see Gatomon smiling as she slept peacefully suckling her pacifier even after Kari yelled, "that dream must of knocked it out of you.." whispered Kari as she continued carefully laying Gatomon down as she changed her diaper but during the changing Gatomon began mumbling "You will die Myotismon even if I cant walk I'll get you..", "Wow she's still worried about him.." Kari thought as she quickly strapped up the diaper and again lifted her carefully back onto her lap before she quickly sat down forgetting her own diaper as the wetness squished down around her , "Great I forgot to change my own diaper.." she mumbled gazing around, happy with no one watching she picked up a diaper from her backpack as she hid behind a tree, "Its so easy for Gatomon to get changed but I gotta hide" Kari joked as she set Gatomon down again carefully.

She then began slowly unstrapping the sagging diaper as she proceeding cleaning herself up and placing a new diaper in place, as she lifted her clothing back she began to wonder "I wonder if you can ever loose bladder control just by using diapers..hmm..oh well I got more important things to worry about" before she then continued to pull up her cloths and pick Gatomon up as she raced back to the group who where still theorising a plan of attack, "Well I say we stay here!" Tai argued as Matt intervened "Yeah but will he come back for this tower? Or is he aware of our plan, there's no point wasting another night sitting around!"

"You'd think since the old days they would never argue again.." Sora sighed as she lay down under the shade of a tree as Biyomon followed her gazing back to the boys as she replied "Yeah I gotta agree with you there sora.." as Kari quickly sat next to TK and the others "Just one more night c'mon matt" Tai tried persuading until Matt finally gave in "Tai do what ever I don't care I just want to destroy this darkness" before he walked away and joined the others, "So we're staying another night now?" TK asked as Matt nodded, "So we better go and attack the spire again!" Tai yelled as the Digimon quickly arose, "Yeah I guess your right.." Augumon replied as Biyomon interrupted "But if the Digivices don't work we'll have to protect them."

"Yeah well I'm willing to take that chance!" Augumon yelped as he ran towards the spire with the others following, "Do you really think he's gunna show up again?" Matt asked with a little anger in his voice, "Matt you just need a little faith.." Joe replied sarcastically. Kari giggled at the others when she turned her attention to Gatomon who began fidgeting and whimpering slightly, "Not again.." Kari thought as she quickly began shaking Gatomon, "No..Go..go away!" Gatomon mumbled as Kari continuing shaking her as she mumbled "Gatomon don't go though this again!" until Gatomon finally settled down clenching tightly onto Kari's t-shirt as she mumbled happily "Mommy..", "M..mommy?" Kari whispered eyes slightly widened she continued "she called me mommy..wow that's strange for her.."

"That's it guys take it down!" Tai yelled watching all the Digivolved champion Digimon blast the tower over, "So now it's the waiting game, what fun.." Sora replied sitting next to Kari who was still in shock as Sora sat down and asked "Kari what's up you look freaked?", "Well Gatomon just said a word I thought I'd never hear her say ever.." Kari replied gazing down at Gatomon still clenching onto her, "What did she say? Was it about Myotismon? About us?" Sora asked concerned when Kari interrupted "Mommy..she called me Mommy and well that's got me a little freaked..", "Mommy!" Sora almost blurted out as she looked around and whispered "She must have regressed even more.." , "That's what I'm worried about but I know she's trying to keep control and I think she's going to stop at this stage. I hope" Kari mumbled

"Ka..Kawi?" Gatomon whispered as she laid there rubbing her eyes, "Gatomon your awake! Are you ok?" Kari asked concerned, "Well I did have another dream about Myotismon attacking but just as it began it was over and I was in your warm arms as you rocked me" Gatomon replied yawning , "Yeah Gatomon did you know what you were saying in this dream.." Sora asked slightly nervous as Gatomon thought for a moment and replied "Well I was shouting at Myotismon then he disappeared but when I was in Kawi's arms I felt safe and I really cant remember what I said.." the two girls stayed silent as Gatomon gazed at them strangely until Kari whispered "Well while you where dreaming probably the part when you where in my arms I heard you mumble..you said..Mommy.."

Gatomon unaffected by Kari's words just gazed up at her confusingly "Is that a bad thing?", "No Gatomon It's not a bad thing just shocking that you said it" Kari replied cheerfully lifting Gatomon up into a seating position, "Well you must be hungry" Sora replied noticing Gatomon gaze into Kari's bag, Gatomon nodded as Kari removed her pacifier while Sora rummaged thought the bag and quickly retrieved a bottle that she handed to Gatomon who smiled as she started drinking. "That thing better not take as long as it did last time.." Davis yelled gazing over to the broken spire, "Yeah but what Tai doesn't realise is that darkness is gunna be pretty mad when he comes to see the spire he'd already fixed broken again.." Veemon replied, "Well I'm waiting to find out who it is.." Biymon interjected.

"Huh? What do you mean who?" Augumon and Gabumon asked confused as Biyomon explained "Well with Gatomon's dream and the spires I believe Myotismon is up to his old tricks, I just want to find out who it is..", "you could be right all we gotta do is wait.." Patamon replied flying over to TK as the others followed to their own partners, "Well guys better get comfortable.." Sora sarcastically replied gazing around the group, "Great we're gunna be stuck here waiting again with nothing to do.." Gommamon sighed laying down on the ground, "That's our Job.." Joe replied following Gommamon, "It doesn't help that it's hot here too.." Matt complained wiping sweat from his forehead as the others sat around silently waiting.

"Kawi..its bowing here.." Gatomon moaned glaring up at the sunlight sighing, "Sorry Gatomon we have to wait for that thing to arrive, we cant leave.." Kari replied taking out the bottle and placing the pacifier back into her mouth, "Ok.." Gatomon replied laying back into Kari's arms sighing again, "Ok I've had enough…." Davis replied quickly searching though his bag as he pulled out equipment after equipment until he came to the item he wanted, "Yeah there it is!" Davis continued retrieving his football as he walked towards the others, "Thank god! We have something to do!" Sora, TK and Yolie yelled, "Yeah I thought you guys would want to play" Davis smirked kicking the ball into the group as the others joined in even the Digimon except Kari who still had Gatomon

Sora quickly noticed this as she walked over to her "Do you want to play? I'm sure Gatomon can too I think" Sora asked standing in front of her "Yeah I'll play, it's lucky I brought some toys along for Gatomon" Kari responded grabbing the bag as Sora grabbed Gatomon as the two raced towards the pitch, "Hey guys you finally showed up!" Davis responded kicking the ball, "Yeah hang on we'll be there now!" Sora responded placing Gatomon behind the goals as Kari dropped the toys within her bag around her "There you go Gatomon there's some toys for you" Kari replied giving her a light hug, "Thanks M..Kawi!" Gatomon replied beginning to play.

Kari just smiled back as she joined the others on the pitch as they began their game, many minutes passed and already the score became 1-0 to Davis' team, "C'mon guys we can take em!" Tai yelled to his team to try and even the score, "Yeah but I'm tired.." Patamon complained rubbing his ears and feet as TK suggested "Hey Patamon you can go rest if you want" eagerly agreeing to this Patamon rushed off the pitch as he sat next to Gatomon who was very engrossed in her toys, "Uh..Hey Gatomon.." Patamon said looking down at her playing quietly as she replied "Oh hi Patamon you wanna play?", Patamon slightly nervous nodded picking up a weird toy car as the two played.

"Pass, over here, here!!" Tai yelled standing near the goals as TK kicked the ball to him and into the goals, "Yeah 1 all!" Tai yelled collapsing onto the ground gazing into the sky to see a black cloud pass over him "Huh? Could that be..?" Tai asked being interrupted by Augumon rushing to his side with the others "He's here!", "Get ready g.." Matt responded before the group was pushed aside as a wave of darkness struck the ground around them, "Kawi!!" Gatomon cried crawling slowly towards them before being air lifted by Patamon as he yelled "Gatomon crawling not gunna get us there I'll just fly us over there!" Gatomon quickly agreed as they rushed over dodging strange blasts that struck around them.

"Now that was close.." Tai yelped getting up as the darkness started to form slowly into a shape, "Hey it's forming" TK responded trying to figure out what it was, "Digidestined how nice it is too meet you.." the forming shape responded shooting waves of darkness around itself as Gatomon and Patamon appeared, the group slowly backed away as Kari picked up Gatomon clenching her close until the darkness stopped completely, silence filled the whole field no one dared to speak only look at the figure in front of them who's plagued the Digital World for so long…

There you go! Gotta wait till next chapter to find out who it is!

Thanks to everyone who commented on my story I really appreciate everyone's, thanks again


	10. Chapter 10

Gatomon's Baby adventure chapter 10

"Who is that!?" Tai bellowed covering his eyes from the dust that raged around him and the others, "It's hard to see though the dust you know!" Matt replied coughing loudly as a gust of wind shot over them increasing in size every second as they tried holding their ground until it finally subsided, "Great now we can see.." Tai responded opening his eyes as he saw who the dark creature was, hoping it was a dream he blinked a few times until "No..way! Why did it have to be you? Of all the evil Digimon it had to be you!?" Tai yelled angrily as the others opened their eyes to see what Tai meant.

"So Gatomon's dream was right!" Yolie yelled gazing at the vampire like Digimon, this was enough for Gatomon simply seeing him once again sent shivers down her spine, "Why.." she mumbled closing her eyes while hiding behind Kari. Myotismon just gazed at them with a large smirk as he finally replied "Nice to meet you once again Digidestined" he then gazed down at Gatomon and laughed as he continued "I cannot forget my old servant who's now regressed to that of an infant, how depressing, for you now tell me Gatomon how does it feel to be weak and helpless?", hearing this Kari instantly protected her partner as she yelled as she clenched Gatomon "Hey Myotismon! Leave her alone it's not her fault!", "Oh no? Who told her to suck on pacifiers? Who told her to use bottles? Who told her to whimper and cry?" Myotismon sarcastically replied moving closer towards the kids.

"How..how did you know all that?" Kari asked confused slowly backing away as Myotismon smirked interrupting "I've been watching Gatomon for some time now even before she was regressing even though it's been enjoyable watching her suffer", Myotismon then erected his Crimson lightning as he waited for the other Digimon to attack, "is it me or is he waiting for us to make the first move.." Cody mumbled staring at him as Myotismon stood glaring back with a smug look. "If it's a fight he wants he'll get one.." Tai yelled as Augumon raged towards him as he Digivovled while the others watched onwards hesitant "There's something different about him this time.." Matt thought as Wargreymon appeared in front of him attacking with his Claws slashing away at Myotismon as he dodged each one with ease.

"You haven't realised yet that I've become stronger than you can ever imagine Digidestined" Myotismon calmly replied whipping WarGreymon across his chest and knocking him harshly into the ground with a loud thud. "Did he just knock a Mega Level Digimon out?" Davis glanced back and fourth at Wargreymon and back at Myotismon who laughed constantly whipping Wargreymon, "Myotismon..is only an Ultimate how can Wargreymon be beaten so easily!" Tai yelled encouraging his partner as Matt interrupted "Tai its because Myotismon is different from last time it's like he's hiding something.. "Matt he still looks the same what could have happened for him to get stronger?" Kari angrily replied still holding Gatomon who still frightened began sucking her pacifier unaware of her diaper becoming extremely bulgy as he watched the immense battle.

"As long as I'm alive I'll fight you Myotismon!" Wargreymon bellowed slowly rising from the ground as he attacked "Nova force!" unaware Myotismon was instantly blasted and covered in dust as the Digidestined watched on anxiously awaiting , "Did we win?" TK asked confused glancing at the spot he was attacked at, "No way..he's to evil to die like that.." Gatomon nervously replied glancing at her diaper and back at Kari who moved behind the group to proceed with the change while finally the dust subsided with Myotismon holding up his arms defensively as he smirked and replied "Were it so easy.." he then quickly retracted his Lightning whip and instantly smacked an unexpected Wargreymon back onto the ground, "Now for the kids.." Myotismon continued, slashing his whip towards them as they dodged, "What the f.." Matt yelled dodging a close encounter as Myotismon continued slashing until he noticed Kari and Gatomon, smirking and without hesitation he slashed his whip towards them, unlucky for Kari she was too late to dodge it and was struck on her clothing as it ripped revealing a tiny bit of the diaper as she screamed in pain before Wargreymon yet again impacted with Myotismon.

"Kawi!" Gatomon bellowed watching her partner wince in pain in front of her own eyes, "It's…It's ok Gatomon I'm fine.." Kari protected hiding her pain as Gatomon glanced back at her whimpering until she stopped "I cant be scared of him..i may be the way I am but.. I gotta pwotect her!" Gatomon mumbled slowly raising herself from under Kari and standing up a bit wobbly a first but she managed to regain her balance and ready herself, "G..Gatomon you're walking!" Kari announced in amazement watching her partner, "Yeah I guess this condition stuff can work either way!" Gatomon yelped slowly manoeuvring towards the battle, "Do she think she can battle again?" Cody asked watching her, "She's a Digimon that never gives up.." Sora cheerfully interrupted gazing back at Wargreymon.

"Give up Wargreymon you cant defeat me.." Myotismon gloated dodging all of Wargreymon's blows and attacks, "No!" was all he answered striking faster and harder putting all effort of what he could to hit the evil Digimon but still Myotismon was able to dodge and attack back, "I'm surprised you haven't reverted back into your rookie form you must have a great will or a pathetic wish." Myotismon announced yet again striking Wargreymon as he paused to see Gatomon jumping towards him with her lightning paw, "What! You should be nothing but an infant, how?!" Myotismon yelled before being jabbed in the face, "Like you said I am nothing but an infant a little baby and I don't care, but..Unluckily for you I've regained my will to walk!" Gatomon yelled again throwing punch after punch at Myotismon, "Wow.. She's really going for it.." Yolie replied watching in amazement, "Yeah but Wargreymon was too weak what makes Gatomon think she can take him on?" Matt interjected waiting for Myotismon to counter attack which he did knocking Gatomon back a little, "I wasn't aware that you could regain control but no matter you've gotten use to that life style and it's weakened you" Myotismon continued wiping blood of his forehead.

"Maybe she's weak but she's got backup!" Wargreymon yelped striking Myotismon from behind as Gatomon moved, "Gatomon it's too risky for you leave now!" Wargreymon pleaded continuing to attack. "No! Don't leave me out just because I'm a baby I wanna help too you know!" Gatomon yelled back defensively, "There's no time for argu.." Wargreymon replied before being smacked yet again by an even angrier Myotismon. "Pathetic Digimon!, your death is immanent!" He screamed holding up his wings as he attacked "Grizzly Wing!", both Gatomon and Wargreymon quickly swatted the bats as much as they could before being hit by another load, "This is too much!" Gatomon yelled as they struck her body and her diaper making one tab slightly rip, "Gatomon I told you leave quickly!" Wargreymon insisted striking back with his large metallic arms, Gatomon took note of Wargreymon's words and retreated back into the group and into Kari's arms leaving Wargreymon with the full brunt, "That's it! Veemon it's our turn!" Davis yelled as Veemon followed into the battle, "Should we help?" Yolie nervously questioned holding her Digivice.

"Well standing round here wont do any good.." Matt mumbled, "All this waiting is getting on my nerves!." Joe interrupted surprising everyone as he and Gomamon rushed to helped Wargreymon, "Wow.. if Joe can do that.. Then so can we!" Sora replied following Joe, soon enough all the kids joined watching and joining the battle that could end either way, "So the party has finally started I was getting bored.." Myotismon gloated stopping his grizzly wing and waiting, "Enough Games Myotismon it ends here for good!" Davis bellowed as the fully evolved Digimimon attacked except for Gatomon, "I wish I could fwight.." Gatomon mumbled trying to fix the broken strap as Kari interrupted "You did Gatomon and very well too! I'm proud of you"

Meanwhile the other Digimon tried attacking Myotismon with everything they had even the two mega's but sadly nothing worked or even fazed him, "I told you Digidestined I'm stronger than you can ever imagine nothing you can do can effect me.." Myotismon yet again gloated as he erected his lightning whip, "Oh boy..this is gunna hurt.." ExVeemon complained waiting for the counter attack, "Hurt? Hurt isn't the word for it Exveemon this is going to end for you!" Myotismon replied striking his whip at each Digimon who dodged stroke after stroke, "You can't keep this up for long especially when I got two!" Myotismon gloated erecting another whip which he used to surprise the unsuspecting Digimon, "What! Two!!?" Garudamon yelled before being struck like Wargreymon was and sent into the ground, "He's distracted let's get him!" MetalGarurumon whispered moving closer and closer as the others followed until they finally attacked with all the energy left inside of them, "You still think you have a chan…" Myotismon replied before being struck by each. Dust yet again filled the entire battle field and the area the kids where around.

"Is he finally gone Mo..Kawi?" Gatomon asked amazed at the blast that could have ended his reign of terror, "It look very possible Gatomon" Kari replied holding tightly onto Gatomon before she continued "Gatomon..I..I also wanted to say that I know you think of me as your mom because of everything I've done..and what I mean is I don't mind if you call me mommy..", Gatomon slightly smiled before she cheerfully hugged Kari and replied "Thanks mommy.." while the dust continuing to circulate around the kids "Is this dust ever gunna stop?" Davis asked holding his arm out to find his way before he was met with a slap "Davis watch where you put those hands.." Yolie screamed moving away from him, "Ok..sorry Yolie.." Davis replied rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"It's clearing.." Wargreymon seriously replied grabbing everyone's attention as they remained silent, "Do you think he could.." Tk asked watching carefully "I'm not sure but I hope so.." Matt responded until finally the dust fully disappeared leaving an injured Myotismon in its place. "What!! We..we used everything we had!!" MetalGarurumon bellowed trying to hold his mega form before being interrupted "Well..i…it didn't..work Digi..Destined I'm still more powerful" Myotismon stuttered standing on his feet as he smirked and continued "Your lucky shot only wounded me and enabled me to Digivolve into a stronger being..", "He can Digivolve!?" Yolie nervously asked, "Yeah..into a huge power craving monster.." Kari replied clenching Gatomon closer until he chuckling began, "I no longer use that form Digidestined I use a much stronger and intelligent form.." Myotismon replied as darkness surrounded him completely darkening the field and blocking the sunlight, soon it fell completely dark and silent no breeze was blowing, no trees or plants where growing not even any signs of life remained only a large bubble of darkness…

What will Myotismon Digivolve into? You all probably know lol

Sorry I couldn't get this story up faster been getting ready for college..

Also thanks to everyone again for their support to this story! I think you all are great!


	11. Chapter 11

Gatomon's Baby adventure chapter 11

The bubble continued to grow with every second that past as it began removing life from the digital world, leaving nothing but dead plants and darkness. "What's going on!? The trees are dying!" Matt yelled as he watched a once healthy lively tree began to degenerate quickly, "He's taking life away from the Digital world leaving nothing in its place.." Ken sadly replied glaring at the others as Cody rejected quickly yelling "No way! Why does he need that energy?" . "Well we will find out soon enough.." Tai sighed looking at the bubble, "No..why!? Why all this!?" Gatomon thought ignoring the others as she leant down, her diaper crinkly slightly as she picked up a strand of dead grass as she continued "I can't let him do this! But what can I do? I'm just a baby but I have to do something..", "Gatomon are you ok?" Kari whispered already leant down to Gatomon's level quickly bringing her back out of thinking "hmm? Oh yeah mommy. I..I just can't believe he's doing this. Dwaining the entire Digital world to get us and I'm powerless to help!" Gatomon replied lowering her head once again.

"Hey! Listen! You're not powerless. You regained your will to walk and delayed him for a while didn't you? You helped Wargreymon out of trouble!" Kari announced lifting Gatomon's face slightly, "Yeah I guess your wight.." Gatomon sighed dropping the grass. "Hey guys what's the plan for when he finally shows his ugly mug" Davis angrily asked turning to Tai who was deep in thought as he mumbled to himself until he finally blurted "Right since he says he's all powerful, we should have both mega's distract him while the others attack from behind or in front just to cause a little damage..", "That's your cunning plan!?" Matt asked confusingly as he continued "More like a plan of death on your part.." , Tai becoming slightly agitated kept his cool as he calmly replied "Then why don't you think of a better plan Matt or cant you?"

Matt hesitated "I umm.." he didn't expect Tai to ask him to think of a plan but luckily they where both interrupted by Sora as she yelled "Too late! The bubble...It's..It's cracking!!" , everyone immediately looked in that direction to see Sora was right, Myotismon was ready to attack!, "Go quickly! Get into position!" Tai yelled as he Matt Davis and Ken stood firm "Get ready guys! This is one battle we'll never forget!" TK announced as the others slid around the back ready to execute Tai's plan, finally the bubble exploded in a rage of pure dark energy sending strong winds towards the kids knocking them off their feet slightly, "that was a little unexpected!" Joe yelled grabbing a hold of Zudomon as the wind past them.

"What the hell is that!?" Matt yelled pointing to a large Metallic Digimon with huge wings and strange faces on each of his shoulders, "I guess that's Myotismon's new form.." Tai thought glaring at the beast carefully "I'm back Digidestined I hope I didn't bore you.." Myotismon sarcastically replied as he continued "By the way I'm now MaloMyotismon so get use to it. You'll be screaming it later!", "No way MaloMyotismon you're going down, 6 feet down!" Davis yelled slightly annoyed and scared.

MaloMyotismon completely ignored Davis as he chuckled to himself and announced "I can feel your fear Digidestined all of you! I know your hiding even you Gatomon. Though I wouldn't expect less from a baby..", "Hey your fight is here with us!" Tai yelled distracting him away from the others, "Yeah you don't look different!" Matt lied, hoping to help in Tai's plan. "Fine if you insist.." MaloMyotismon sighed as he instantly appeared in front of Tai and Matt as Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon waiting for him to attack, "Well aren't you going to fight Wargreymon? Or attack from behind like before?" MaloMyotismon sarcastically replied hovering next to him smirking, "Well?" he asked again as Wargreymon swung his claw at his face missing completely, "that's it? I expected more from a Mega level Digimon.." MaloMyotismon continued sarcastically before he attacked back swigging his metal arms softly knocking Wargreymon into the ground with a large smack, "that's one down.." MaloMyotismon mumbled as he turned his attention to MetalGarurumon, Exveemon and Stingmon.

"Who's next to die? Hmm? Stingmon? Exveemon? Or how about another Mega?" MaloMyotismon continued pointing at the three, "Aren't the others gunna help!?" Tai angrily whispered to Matt who nodded and replied "Maybe they're.." before he was interrupted by Garudamon and Zudomon striking MaloMyotismon from behind knocking him away slightly but not enough, "So you want to play it that way huh!.. Well let's get everyone into this party shall we!" MaloMyotismon replied smirking as he raised his two arms, as he did all the Digimon that were in hiding immediately appeared in the battle field including Gatomon and a frightened Kari "No wait! Gatomon can't fight!" she pleaded but it was all in vain MaloMyitosmon didn't listen he wanted them all to suffer.

"Now this is where it gets interesting!" MaloMyotismon announced diving into the group of Digimon slashing away with his claws, Gatomon quickly realised what he was doing and dived to the ground as he swiftly went past her missing her by inches, "That was cwose.." Gatomon mumbled standing on her feet checking her body for marks as the others followed suit, "That's it no more games!" Exvemmon bellowed as he and the others raced towards MaloMyotismon gathering energy along the way, "I agree totally" MaloMyotismon smirked as he counter attacked "Screaming Darkness!", before the Digimon could even have time to realise and move they all were struck simultaneously by MaloMyitosmon and sent to the ground once again, Gatomon being the only one that didn't attack watched helplessly at her friends as MaloMyotismon continued blasted them. "I certainly do enjoy seeing you all suffer" he gloated making Gatomon even more frustrated until finally she couldn't take it, with her remaining courage she quickly ran towards MaloMyotismon, "who dares to appose me now?" he continued gloating unaware of Gatomon closing in on him.

"What's she doing? She's gunna get herself killed!" Tai yelled watching Gatomon move closer and closer, "Kari doesn't like the idea of it either Tai but she knows that Gatomon never gives up" Matt responded looking over to a worried Kari who gazed over to Gatomon lightly shaking. "All I gotta do now is quietly sneak behind him" Gatomon thought to herself as she quietly moved forward only a few inches away from MaloMyotismon as she breathed for a moment while the others yet again started fighting back slowly, Gatomon quickly took note of the situation and dived behind him swinging her lightning paw to his head, "Screaming darkness!" MaloMyotismon yet again screamed sending the others to the ground and Gatomon into a tree, "I see you finally joined in Gatomon even if your attack was useless" he replied turning his head to Gatomon who leant back in pain as she mumbled "I shouldn't of done that.." before Kari rushed to her aid not caring about anything else, "Gatomon I think you should rest now your hurt badly.." Kari pleaded slowly lifting Gatomon's scarred back, "No..Mommy I cant I gotta..gotta help them.." Gatomon insistently replied getting up, "Maybe I should finish you all off.." MaloMyotismon suggestively replied when he nodded and continued "Maybe I could just leave you in your own dream state forever then you wont bother me..hmm.."

"We won't go down easily without a fight MaloMyotismon!" Tai ordered standing ground, as only MetalGarurumon rose from defeat and lunged at him, "Well I'll just test your theory, "Mental Illusion!" MaloMyotismon yelled sending a blinding bright light in the direction on each child, "Watch out!" Tai yelled covering his eyes as the others instinctively followed waiting for it to subside which it did moments later, Gatomon waited a few more seconds before she opened her eyes and focused on her surroundings when she noticed she was in a strange large wooden box with bars either side, "Is.. is this the same dream I had before? But it feels so real" Gatomon replied touching the bars before a comforting voice echoed in a babyish voice "Hewow Gatomon", Gatomon immediately knew who it was and tried to lean up as she replied "Mommy?" , as she did Kari appeared above her smiling before she picked up Gatomon and led her to a strange comfy table.

"What's this?" Gatomon asked but Kari didn't reply only remove Gatomon's diaper and proceeded changing her, "Mommy?" Gatomon asked again but Kari only smiled and removed her pacifier replacing it with a bottle, "She can't hear me. Maybe she can't understand or have I regressed more?" Gatomon worryingly thought before Kari suddenly lifted Gatomon of the table and onto Kari's soft bed with Gatomon mumbling "I'm not tired.." fidgeting a little before Kari smiled and turned on a strange light show spinney toy above Gatomon head as she watched in amazement, "What is that!?" Gatomon asked completely amazed as she reached for it slowly before Kari replied pulling her arms away, "No, little Gatomon needs to sleep" before she laid down next to Gatomon looking at her, "But I'm not tired.." Gatomon protested again before she yawned drinking the last remaining bits of milk in her bottle.

Kari giggled lightly stroking Gatomon fur as she replied "That was a big yawn" before she removed the bottle replacing it with Gatomon favourite pacifier as Gatomon looked back to her thinking "Maybe I should sleep" before she slowly closed her eyes still listening to the toy above her. What seemed like only seconds past before Gatomon awoke still laying on Kari's bed, "Wow that was a strange dream.." Gatomon thought stretching when she noticed the toy above her head still going off, "It wasn't a dream?" she asked trying yet again to reach for the toy before being yanked away by Kari, "You're a feisty little one aren't you" Kari cheerfully replied carrying Gatomon into the kitchen and into a large chair, "Great ,lunch!" Gatomon yelled looking around excitedly for her food while Kari placed a bib around her neck, "What should you have today hmm.. I know!" Kari replied as she started opening a tin and placing its contents in a small baby bowl and finally in front of Gatomon, "What is that!?" Gatomon yelled looking at the brown watery muck inside the bowl; Kari again ignored Gatomon's words and scooped up a spoonful of the stuff moving it towards Gatomon's mouth, "No way! It smells funky!" Gatomon protested moving her mouth away, Kari moved the spoon closer and she calmly replied "Gatomon c'mon it's only Potatoes and beef "

Gatomon hesitated for a moment as Kari cheerfully replied "open for the aeroplane!", Gatomon slightly confused followed Kari's request and opened her mouth as the food went in, at first Gatomon pulled a face of disgust until she continued eating and soon found it to be quite nice, "More please!" Gatomon asked opening her mouth for the next batch, Kari continued for a few moments until the bowl was completely empty and Gatomon completely full, "Wow. That was nice.." Gatomon smiled leaning back in the chair with most of her face and body covered in her food, Kari then proceeded to remove the bib and wipe Gatomon's face hands and body, "Seemed like you enjoyed it more than you thought" Kari smiled wiping what she could. "I think you need a bath.." Kari sighed lifting Gatomon out of the chair, "BATH!? I don't need a bath!!" Gatomon struggled but couldn't get out of Kari's grip as the two finally arrived in Kari's bathroom with a bath mysteriously already there, Kari then quickly laid Gatomon onto the ground and removed her diaper with Gatomon still fidgeting but unable to get up and finally placed her in the cool Luke warm water, "Now was that all bad?" Kari asked as Gatomon calmed down gazing at the water and her soaking fur, "I never realised how nice water felt.." Gatomon thought splashing her hands thought it carefully.

Without warning Kari quickly began washing Gatomon's body making her jump slightly at first but then calm down a little more, "Is this what a baby's life is like? It's.. nice.." Gatomon thought cheerfully splashing around carefree as Kari continued washing her over, Gatomon continued to splash around for a few more moment s until "Gatomon can you hear me?" a faint but yet again familiar voice echoed, "Mommy?" Gatomon asked glaring up at Kari washing her but no response, "Gatomon!" it yet again yelled from a distance as Gatomon confusingly looked around her to see another Kari appear but further away, "Gatomon..i know you like all this but.. It's a dream caused by MaloMyotismon.." Kari sadly announced, "No..i..i was enjoying this place! Why did it have to be a dream?" Gatomon yelled realising she was no longer in the warm bath but on the ground, "Gatomon listen I've watched your whole dream and we can always do it back home" Kari reassured lifting Gatomon from her fallen position, "You mean it?" Gatomon asked cheering up slightly as the area around them started returning to the dead field, "With every word Gatomon I'm serious"

"Finally everyone's back!" Tai replied watching Gatomon snap out of her dream seeing everyone else surround her with their Digimon fully healed and ready to fright

"This is much unexpected, how did you break my spell?" MaloMyotismon demanded waiting until Tai replied "Well Davis here was the first to wake each of us up until we finally reached Gatomon who was the most difficult", MaloMyotismon pondered for a few moments until he replied "I didn't expect Gatomon to break free I was hoping she's stay in her pathetic dream forever..", Tai sighed totally interrupted MaloMyitsmon's speech as he demanded "Enough chatter lets get to the fighting.."

Well there you go! Chapter 11!!

Thanks again everyone who commented hope this story is as good as the last one!


	12. Chapter 12

Gatomon's Baby adventure chapter 12

"Charge!" Tai yelped as all the Digimon including Gatomon raged towards MaloMyotismon, "You should have stayed in your dreams where you could have been safe from me but now..you will pay." MaloMyotismon gloated raising his arms as he counter attacked "Screaming darkness!", luckily Wargreymon, Gatomon, Stingmon, Angemon and MetalGarurumon only managed to dodge the attack by inches while the others where knocked back. "Now it's our turn!" Wargreymon bellowed as he started to spin around while MetalGarurumon followed charging up his missiles, "Lets get him!" Angemon yelled as he attacked with Gatomon on his back "Hand of faith!", "Lightning paw!", MaloMyotismon sighed as he waved his hand blocking Angemon's attack and striking Gatomon hard into the ground. "When will you ever learn? I have surpassed you all! This is one time Digidestined where you loose!"

He gloated not noticing Stingmon behind him who attacked striking his blade thought his body, "Got ya!" Davis yelled with excitement as Stingmon retracted his blade. MaloMyotismon looked shocked for a few moments utterly stunned how he got that close without detection until he began to laugh, "You thought you could kill me that easily?" he replied turning face to face with Stingmon who again erected his blade "That was meant to be a killer yeah.." Stingmon nervously replied watching him smirk. "No Stingmon THIS is a killer!, Crimson mist!" without hesitation MaloMyotismon struck Stingmon with strange red acid that instantly attacked his body burning him as he yelled in pain. Ken looked on in shock at his partner remembering the last time he almost died, without fear Ken instantly ran into his direction with Davis trying to hold him back "Ken! You can't do anything! If you get too close you'll get attack to!", "I don't care!" Ken yelled crying trying to break Davis' impossible hold. "Ken please don't, Stingmon's going to be fine" Kari reassured calming him down.

"How does it feel Stingmon?" MaloMyotismon asked stopping the attack as Stingmon slumped to the ground still burning and unconscious. "Well that was easy.." MaloMyotismon laughed watching his body shake a little Meanwhile a fair distance away both Gatomon and Angemon stopped watching helplessly at Stingmon "I don't think I'll be doing that…" Gatomon shivered taping back up her diaper and turning away from MaloMyotismon, "Yeah but.. We gotta fight Gatomon including you and you know that" Angemon replied picking up Gatomon without warning and heading back towards the battle. "This fight wasn't even worth my time!" MaloMyotismon angrily replied turning his head to Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon, "Yeah well it's about to be!" MetalGarurumon replied attacking the same time as Wargreymon "Nova force!, Ice Wolf Claw!". "Not another pathetic attempt.." he sighed raising his hands stopping MetalGarurumon's attack and Wargreymon's body, "Now.. Away!" MaloMyotismon yelled throwing Wargreymon down and sending each of MetalGarurumon's missiles towards each Digimon.

"How can he do that?" MetalGarurumon yelled dodging his own attack as it hit the ground shaking it uncontrollably. While the others did the same Dodging the missiles with ease "Matt.. I think you where right he's much more powerful than the last time we fought…but how can we defeat such a strong Digimon!?" Tai replied glaring at matt, "Dude.. I honestly don't know all we can do though is attack and hope he gets weaker, unless anyone else has suggestions?" no one spoke up except suddenly a broken voice yelled out of nowhere "G..Guy..s!..Get..War….and..MetalGarur..to…DNA..Volve!". "DNA what?" Yolie asked confusingly rubbing her head before Tai interrupted "Yeah! DNA Digivolve! Like we did with Diaboromon!", "Yeah… but do you actually remember how to do it?" Matt sadly responded making Tai loose his moment and reply "No..damn! Well. I'm sure we'll get it sooner or later..hopefully not later..". "You suwe about this?" Gatomon asked clenching Angemon's wings. "Sure as ever Gatomon now let's go!" Angemon replied as he swooped down in MaloMyotismon's direction. While down on the ground "Wargreymon did you hear? That want us to DNA digivolve.." MetalGarurumon whispered to Wargreymon who instantly got up brushing himself over as he replied "That would be great except I don't know how and its been a while since we've done it.."

"You wont get the chance.." MaloMyotismon surprisingly interjected hearing every word, "What? You heard me?" MetalGarurumon replied regretting he mentioned the DNA part. "Yes but you wont get the chance because it will only take me seconds to rid myself of you Digimon and Digidestined for good!" MaloMyotismon again replied turning his attention towards the two as he attacked "Crimson Mi.." before being counter attacked "Hand of Faith!, Lightning paw!" and hit across the chest and face as he collapsed onto one knee, "You..pathetic Angel! you will be the first to go!" MaloMyotismon insisted instantly grabbing Angemon by the throat as he arose still slightly in pain, "No! Let my fwiend go!" Gatomon yelled trying to attack but with no avail before she ended up being kicked half way across the field with Kari running up her, "Gatomon you need to stop!" Kari insisted holding Gatomon and taking her away from the battle with her protested "Noo Angemon's in twouble!", "There nothing you can do!" Kari yet again replied finally meeting up with the others. "The Angel of light who is unable to Digivolve is no threat to me!" he yelled tightening his grip on Angemon. "Zudomon we must help Angemon even if we end up like Stingmon" Garudmon whispered extending her wings as Zudomon readied his hammer "Lets go then! Zudomon whispered back as he ran towards MaloMyotismon as the two attacked.

"What?" MaloMyotismon replied letting go of Angemon and jumping into the air dodging the attacks as he landed back with a thump "Ha! Missed your still pathetic you might as well give up" he gloated. "Give up!? Never! We've heard enough gloating! You will die!" Tai yelled forgetting his fear as he walked closer to him "It will be just like the last time only your metallic which isn't much difference", "You may be the barer of the crest of courage but you will never be able to stand up to me!" MaloMyotismon yelled pointing his finger at Tai as he blasted a jolt of darkness in his direction, Tai without hesitation managed to jump out of the way but not before it struck his arm, "Tai!" Matt yelled as he and the others ran to his side, "Tai you ok?" Matt asked concerned looking at Tai's scar, "It's like being shot.. Though I don't know what it feels like.." Tai laughed.

Gatomon looked onwards scared as she nervously replied "Mommy..is..is Tai ok?", Kari nodded her head in believe as he hugged Gatomon close "Yeah he…he's gunna be fine", "Tai you just hold on where gunna get him I promise!" Matt reassured as MaloMyotismon watched in laughter "Too much courage If you ask me.." , "Well no one asked you!!" Tk bellowed standing up as the others followed, "You don't care so why should we? You're going down and no holding back!" he continued as the Digimon attacked with every thing they had just to cause enough damage, "Mommy can I go too?" Gatomon asked trying to struggle, "No Gatomon I don't want you getting hurt plus your diaper needs changing.." Kari insisted as she slowly placed Gatomon down and started changing her.

"Don't think you can Win Digidestined!" MaloMyotismon yelled striking each of them back with equal blows, Gatomon looked onwards both anxious and nervous "Mommy pwease can I fight?" she pleaded continuing to watch the battle, "Gatomon you cant..i..i don't want you getting hurt.." Kari interrupted placing Gatomon's pacifier in her mouth as she finished the diaper change. Meanwhile the others tried everything they could just to do a little damage to MaloMyotismon but with no joy they only wasted energy and time, "He's..to..to strong.." Wargreymon thought breathing heavily, "We gotta keep trying!" Angemon yelled continuing to strike his Hand on faith while MaloMyotismon manically laughed dodging each strike "I've taken out one Angel Digimon I might as well take out another! Then no one can stop me!" he yelled swatting his hands back and fourth hitting Angemon with each one. "They're not gunna last long.." TK sadly replied holding his Digivice firm. "No, they'll pull through I know it.." Joe announced nervously while Gatomon continued to watch anxious until she decided "Mommy I'm going to help!" before Kari could disagree Gatomon quickly raced towards the battle and towards MaloMyotismon.

MaloMyotismon finally let go of Angemon but not before giving him a kick in the chest, "I am unstoppable not even mega's can touch me!" he again gloated as the threw Angemon to one side to concentrate on the others, "Great..what are we going to do now?" Exveemon mumbled standing back slightly while both Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon stood in front, "I've wasted enough time with the both of you" MaloMyotismon sighed waving his fingers back pushing the two mega's out of the way and revealing the other Digimon as he continued "Much better..", "Well I'm going out with a fight.." Garudmon yelled quickly attacking while the others watched unable to move, MaloMyotismon watched the attack as it neared until it finally got close enough for him to swat away with ease "Since you attacked first you will be destroyed.." MaloMyotismon yelled quickly appearing in front of Garudmon as he attacked "Screaming Darkness!" sadly before she could block or dodge the full blast she was sent into the ground.

"Lightning p.." Gatomon yelled before she was grabbed my MaloMyotismon who smirked at her "Why hello Gatomon" he replied before he threw her into the same direction as Angemon. "Ok now I've had enough!" Exveemon yelled as he and Zudomon struck MaloMyotismon simultaneously putting everything they could into each blow. Meanwhile Gatomon quickly arose from the ground to see Angemon right next to her drifting in and out of consciousness. "Angemon..? Wake up!" Gatomon announced shaking him slightly but with no reply, "Angemon! Pwease wake up!" she yelled again as she shook him harder until finally he awoke mumbling as he quickly got up "MaloMyotismon needs putting down.." he yelled before he again raced towards him before he felt a tug on his wing, turning around he seen Gatomon looking kind of nervous as she replied "Angemon..you where hit pretty bad don't you think you should rest a little?" Angemon quickly shook his head as he picked up Gatomon and replied "I'm not gunna rest until he's down and also the others need me Gatomon.." he then placed her on his back as he swooped towards the others.

"Oh c'mon do you expect to beat me?" MaloMyotismon replied continuing to block their attacks, "I don't care I'll..fight…you till I die!" Exveemon yelled continuing to strike back until Zudumon threw his hammer catching MaloMyotismon off guard hitting him square between the eyes blinding him momentarily "You're lucky but it wont last!" MaloMyotismon yelled rubbing his eyes as Exveemon struck taking no chances with Zudumon, "Hey! They actually managed to hurt him!" Matt yelled leaning back down next to Tai who cheered "finally" as he leaned up forgetting about his wound as he watched Exveemon and Zudomon hit him with Angemon MetalGarurumon and Wargreymon heading towards them.

"That's enough guys let us take it from here.." Wargreymon announced moving the two aside as he and MetalGarurumon moved in front. "You won't do any better Wargreymon I'm still powerful!" MaloMyotismon nervously replied backing off slightly. Wargreymon just smirked as he and MetalGarurumon charged up their attacks and blasted them towards him. The blast quickly impacted with MaloMyotismon screaming in pain sending dust all around them unable to see the possible end of him. "Did..Did it work?" Exveemon asked watching the dust die down to see MaloMyotismon's metal armour completely smashed from Stingmon's previous attack added onto the extremely powerful attack of the mega's, "You..you have..have destroyed my armour..but..i..wont give up.." MaloMyotismon replied angrily blowing the dust away to reveal himself. "He's weakend!" Exveemon cheered watching MaloMyotismon wince in pain and humiliation as he yelled "Silence! You..you are not stronger than me! I'll kill you all!!"

"Not before I do!" Gatomon yelled as she and Angemon struck the final blow on him both in the body region where he was most weakest sending him on both knees with a large gap though his body, "No.. I've waited too long for this….its..its not gunna end!!" MaloMyotismon yelled trying to stand. "This will end it!" Stingmon yelled as he mysteriously appeared in front of him striking with his spiking strike. "Wow..Stingmon.." Gatomon nervously replied as he retracted his blade again leaving MaloMyotismon led on the ground limp and motionless. "He deserved it for what he's done.." Stingmon ended going over to Ken as the other Digimon followed. "He's finally gone?" Matt asked totally bewildered glaring over to Myotismon's disintegrating body, "Yes Matt he's finally gone for good" Gabumon replied still slightly exhausted as the others collapsed to the ground. "It really took it out of them.." Joe said as Gennai appeared out of nowhere and replied "Yes Joe you're right it took almost all of their energy plus the energy of the Digital World to destroy him for good", "Yeah but we could have been here earlier but we were having communication troubles during your fight.." Izzy interrupted

"I also forgot!" Gennai replied before he moved closer to Kari and Gatomon as he continued "Gatomon I've fixed the problem to do with your regression do you still want it to be reversed?", Gatomon slightly shocked glanced at Kari and back at Gennai unable to make the decision until she finally replied "Do I still get too do all the baby things?" Gennai looked kind of confused until Kari replied "What ever way you choose Gatomon I promise you you'll still be able to do the baby things", "Well.. Ok I choose to stay.." Gatomon announced surprising everyone as she continued "Well I may be diaper dependant but I've got control over the walking and anyway I can always keep it just encase" Gennai agreed with Gatomon's decision as he handed a strange glowing orb to Kari as he replied "Take good care of her and the orb I just hope she chose the right one.."

Kari nodded as Gennai disappeared with a puff of smoke leaving a Digiport behind, "Well looks like were going home" Tai responded quietly getting up as the others agreed gathering around it, The Digidestined each said their goodbyes as they passed though the Digiport some with their Digimon other's without until they reached their destination, "Well that was some battle.." Tk replied holding an exhausted Patamon as Tai responded "Yeah but luckily Myotismon won't be coming back, "Yeah your right.. But it was only luck that we won.." Yolie responded slowly walking out the door with the others following, "Well I don't know what it was but I'm glad its over.." Kari responded as she and Tai split off into their own direction.

"Yeah I guess you right!" Yolie yelled before they where out of view leaving only Tai, Kari and a sleeping Gatomon. "So Kari.. Why do you think Gatomon choose to stay the way she is?" Tai asked slightly confused, "Well I think she enjoys a baby's life so much and she wasn't able to live one because of Myotismon.." Kari responded as they reached the front door of their apartment and walked inside, "What ever way it goes Kari just hope you can handle it" Tai replied before he walked silently into his room as Kari walked into hers. "Ready? It can't be that much trouble can it?" Kari thought softly placing Gatomon down on her bed checking her diapers, finding it dry she sighed before removing her cloths to see her own diaper extremely bulgy, "I always forget to change my own." She laughed as she removed her diaper cleaned herself up and replaced it; sighing again she just reached into the bag to find her pacifier. Placing it into her mouth she yawned forgetting to put her pj's on she slumped into her bed just with a t-shirt and diaper sleeping next to Gatomon..

Well there you go! Chapter 12!

Thanks again everyone who commented!


	13. Chapter 13

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 13

Kari slowly awoke as she yawned focusing her eyes as she gazed down at Gatomon softly sleeping, smiling to herself Kari quietly slipped out of bed, Gazing down at herself only just realised she forgot to put her pj's on and her diaper slight damp "I forgot about the diaper..Oh well no one will say anything." Kari laughed as she walked into the kitchen to bet met with Tai slowly munching away "Hey Kari" he mumbled continuing to eat until he caught a glimpse of Kari's diaper under her t-shirt. "Kari!? Why the hell are you wearing a diaper?" Tai asked confused as Kari nervously replied "Well..I like too...", "So..you like the be in diapers and..use..them.." Tai shivered watching his sister crinkle past him as she continued to pour herself some cereal as she quietly sat down with her diaper squelching around her "Anyway to get of the subject Tai I got something planned for today and I need your help .", "My help with what..?" Tai nervously asked eating the remaining bits of cereal.

Meanwhile back in Kari's bedroom Gatomon had just awoken "M..Mommy?" she asked yawning as she rubbed her eyes to see no one around her "She must be somewhere.. I'll check the kitchen first!" Gatomon cheerfully replied jumping out of bed as she slowly walked out the door and into the kitchen to see both Kari and Tai, "Hey Gatomon" Kari responded as she picked her up and placed her on one of the chairs, "Hey mommy, hey Tai!" Gatomon responded taking out her pacifier as Tai looked at her strange replying "Mommy!?", Kari slightly embarrassed nodded as she answered "Yeah..she likes to call me Mommy..", Tai still slightly freaked out stayed silent for a moment before he got up "Ok.. is anything else gunna be weird today.." he simply nodded heading towards the shower as Kari placed a bib around Gatomon's neck as she took Tai's seat and began feeding Gatomon. "So Mommy what are we gunna do today?" Gatomon asked eagerly between each mouthful, "Well first you and I need to be changed and then I figured that you Patamon and TK can go to the park or something.." Kari responded continuing to feed her. Gatomon nodded happily as she dropped a few bits of cereal. "Ok last one" Kari responded scooping the last bits and placing them in her mouth as she removed the bib. "Ok now for the cleaning" Kari moaned placing the bowls in the sink and the bib to one side.

"I wonder why Mommy isn't coming with us?" Gatomon mumbled as she turned around to ask, "Mommy? Why aren't you coming with us?", Kari slightly shocked by Gatomon answer quickly came up with an excuse "Well..I..I've got the sort some things out, boring adult things". Gatomon just nodded continuing to drink her bottle as Kari sighed in relief continuing to wash up. "Well TK's gunna be coming over soon so I better get you washed and changed.." Kari announced as she slipped past Tai walking into the bathroom and began running a bath. Gatomon totally unaware that Kari had gone finished drinking the bottle as she placed it on the table. Quickly turning around she noticed Kari was gone and Tai walking past. "Tai where's mommy?" Gatomon asked slightly nervous, "Kari? She's running you a bath!" Tai laughed knowing Gatomon didn't like them at all, "B..Bath?" Gatomon asked slowly walking past Tai and peering into the bathroom to see he was right, "Is it going to be the same as my dweam?" Gatomon thought glancing back in to see Kari rise and walk out the door in front of Gatomon, "Hey Gatomon ready for a bath?" Kari asked cheerfully, "Well..I..umm.." Gatomon mumbled backing away slowly before she was swiftly grabbed by Kari and placed onto the ground, "It's not that bad think of it as your dream" Kari replied removing Gatomon's diaper and slowly placing her into the cool Luke warm water, with Gatomon protesting splashing everywhere, "Gatomon stop!" Kari yelled getting completely soaked as she placed Gatomon fully in.

"There! Your in.." Kari replied sharply sitting back down while Gatomon still slightly nervous didn't move at all only glare back at Kari, "Oh come on Gatomon I know you're a cat and all but I didn't think you'd protest this much." Kari replied grabbing a cloth as she rubber Gatomon over softly. Still slightly nervous Gatomon glanced down at the water unable to move as Kari continued pouring water over her head slowly "This is strange.." Gatomon thought placing her hand though the water as she continued "Just..Just like my dweam?", she then quickly run both her hands though as she lifted them up letting the water drip carelessly. "Gatomon you ok?" Kari asked pulling Gatomon out of thinking as she nodded "this is almost like my dream" before she continued gazing into the water as Kari washed her over again carefully "I thought it would be since I was there" Kari laughed watching Gatomon smiled as she plopped her arms back in making a little splash as she laughed doing it again, "Well you don't want to spend too much time here" Kari smiled grabbing a towel as she lifted Gatomon out of the bath and wiped her over carefully before quickly laying her down as she started placing a new diaper on her, "Yeah your right I get to see Patamon" Gatomon giggled looking down as Kari finished strapping her up as she suggested "why don't you go watch some TV while I get ready?"

Nodding happily Gatomon scurried off as she leaped onto the sofa next to Tai, "Hey watch it!" Tai yelped gleaming back happily at the TV. "Not spowts again!" Gatomon moaned slumping against the sofa, "Yeah it's better than stupid baby programs.." Tai mumbled still glaring at the TV. Gatomon sighed turning away from Tai as she continued to look around for something to do until she spotted the controller, gazing back at Tai she slowly moved over to it and grabbed it, "Look what I got Tai.." she gloated waving the handset in front of him, Tai quickly coming out of trance looked at her seriously "You wouldn't..", Gatomon smirked as she pressed a number of the controller instantly turning it onto her favourite channel as she run into the kitchen away from Tai, "That's it! Come back here!!" Tai yelled chasing Gatomon through the kitchen. "Who has the controller has the channels you said!" Gatomon yelped crawling under the table and over the top of the Sofa, "For a regressing Digimon you can run.. But rules change!" Tai quickly replied following Gatomon's steps but quickly falling over the sofa head first while Gatomon gazed at him triumphantly from the chair on the other side "I still got some fight in me" she smirked gazing at the TV while Tai got up rubbing his throbbing head.

"Gatomon you wont be so happy soon when I get my TV back.." Tai grumbled getting up and jumping in Gatomon direction, "But I wanna watch TV!" Gatomon protested jumping of the chair quickly as Tai impacted it toppling it over instantly, "What's going on?" Kari asked slowly walking in to see Gatomon on the sofa watching TV and Tai stuck sideways in the toppled chair, "she's a maniac!" Tai yelled freeing his head as he continued "I chased her half way around the house for that controller and she almost killed me!.. For a regressed cat she's fast..", "That's me!" Gatomon smirked slumping back down on the sofa continuing to watch TV. "Well I gotta get dressed just please don't trash the place.." Kari joked walking into her bedroom as Gatomon turned her attention to Tai glancing back at her suspiciously.

"Don't you need to change your diaper or something?" Tai asked hoping to get the controller, "Nope Mommy changed my diaper when I had a bath!" Gatomon laughed turning back to the TV as Tai yelled "Gatomon you want a bottle?", "Yeah!" Gatomon eagerly replied turning around to see Tai holding a full bottle of milk, "Its warm too.." Tai smirked waving the bottle like Gatomon did, Gatomon trying to protest quickly turned away as she gazed back at the TV trying not to think about it. Tai quickly walked up to Gatomon as he sat next to her, "You give me the controller you get this warm milk" Tai suggested moving the bottle closer and closer, "but..I want TV!" Gatomon rejected moving her head away, "but it's soooo good" Tai smirked waving the bottle in front of her face as Gatomon glared at it until the doorbell rang, "Come in.." Tai yelped quickly turning to the door as it slowly opened to reveal TK and Patamon, "Hey guys! Come sit here, Kari's gunna be a while.." Tai laughed turning back to the bottle to see Gatomon had taken it while she still had the controller. "Hey Tai what's up?" Tk asked concerned as he took a seat while Patamon swooped down next to Gatomon, "Well I had to fight Gatomon for the TV.. I lost and I guess she tricked me.." Tai moaned glancing at Gatomon who happily drank the bottle, "So what does it feel like to drink from a bottle?" Patamon asked curiously as he poked the nipple, "Why don't you twy some" Gatomon asked giving him the bottle to hold, "Umm..ok.." Patamon replied slowly placing the nipple into his mouth and sucking slightly as Gatomon watched onwards at Patamon's confused expression as she replied "Well? How was it?", "Well..warm..strange but good.." Patamon replied taking out the bottle and handing it back to Gatomon.

"You liked if weally" Gatomon joked nudging Patamon who embarrassed laughed slightly until Kari finally emerged from her room "Great Tk you're here!" Kari announced slowly walking into the living room with the others as she continued "Thanks for your help on such short notice I owe you one", "Its ok really I'll just take them to the park" Tk suggested as Kari handed him a small bag full of supplies, "Obviously that's all of Gatomon's supplies also you can call me if anything goes wrong" Kari replied as she picked up Gatomon handing her to TK, "nothing will go wrong" Tk laughed slowly walking out with the two and Gatomon still drinking her bottle, "the Controller! Its mine!! My precious.." Tai yelled quickly turning over the TV grasping the controller until Kari dragged him away "C'mon we got work to do.." she yelped as TK shut the door as he continued down the stairway with the two Digimon, "Umm TK what's Mommy really doing?" Gatomon asked curiously looking over his shoulder at her house, "Well..She's..She's..doing work she didn't tell me the rest.." Tk lied as they reached the end of the stairs as he walked towards a stop light right in front of the park, "Tk is that where were going?" Patamon asked glaring at the many humans and strange dogs inside, "Yeah Patamon that's it.." Tk replied crossing the road and entering the large metallic gates.

"Right I think here is the best spot.." Tk replied slumping down the two Digimon as he put down the bag and sighed, "Wow. This park is big!" Gatomon yelled glaring all around her at the strange people, "Yeah it is but nothing much to do with just us though.." Patamon responded glaring down at Gatomon's diaper. The two stayed silent for a few moments until Gatomon smirked yelping "There's always something to do!" as she jumped on Patamon playfully rolling him over as he yelled shockingly "Hey! I wasn't ready!", Gatomon totally ignoring Patamon's moans continued as she nibbled his ear playfully, "Hey!" Patamon giggled finally gaining control, rolled her over as he yelled in triumph "Got ya!", Gatomon just laughed, waiting a few moment before she quickly licked his cheek making him let go and letting Gatomon get away with ease.

"That's cheating!" Patamon yelped yet again chasing Gatomon across the long grass as she ran as well with her diaper loudly crinkling and her half full bottle in hand, TK just gazed at the two slightly laughing as he laid back on the grass closing his eyes. "Hey Gatomon slow down!" Patamon huffed trying to keep up as Gatomon stopped about a few metres in front of him, "You can't be tired already?" Gatomon asked looking at him panting rapidly nearing each second until he was in arm reach as he smiled and grabbed her "Nope just wanted to get you" he replied smiling as he lightly tickled Gatomon as she screamed "Noo!! Patamon don't!". Patamon just smirked as he continuing ticking Gatomon making her drop her bottle and fall to the floor. "I wont stop until you say uncle, Gatomon" Patamon laughed as he got a quick and sudden answer "Uncwle!,Uncwle!". Quickly stopping Patamon waited as Gatomon arose breathing lightly as she pouted and replied "You cheated" turning her head away from him, Patamon feeling slightly guilty walked behind her and tapped her shoulder, "I was only joking Gatomon c'mon don't be mad", Gatomon not responding continuing turning her head away from Patamon, "Gatomon?" he asked again moving in front her of her still without a reply. "Gatomon I'm sorry.." Patamon suddenly announced lowering his head as Gatomon gazed at him "Well I got you to apologize" Gatomon replied smirking at Patamon as he looked up at her in shock and mumbled "Your sneaky. I can't believe I felt so bad!", "Ahh well it was good." Gatomon winked picking up her bottle sitting down and continuing to drink from it.

"Maybe for you.." Patamon groaned sitting next to her still gazing down at her diaper amazed. "Patamon you ok?" Gatomon asked slightly concerned, "Yeah I'm fine.." Patamon replied quickly raising his eyes to Gatomon's as he continued "We better get back to TK for lunch I'm pretty hungry.." , "Yeah me too." Gatomon agreed following Patamon back to their spot. "You back already?" Tk asked watching the two confront him as they nodded sitting down, "Yeah we were hungwy.." Gatomon replied as she passed TK her bottle. Agreeing with the two TK quickly took the bottle as he began rummaging though the bag Kari had given him as Patamon replied "wow she sure packs a lot of stuff", "Yeah but its all diapers and stuff for Gatomon" Tk responded before he reached deeper into the bag past the many diapers, bottles and pacifiers until he reached a small box and pulled it out, "Looks like Kari has made us something to eat" TK continuing opening the box to reveal many sandwiches, "Ok lets eat!" Patamon yelped licking his lips as he sat eagerly waiting, "Ok, Ok relax" Tk replied handing the two Digimon the food as he gazed at Gatomon confusingly until he asked "Umm Gatomon do you need a bib?", "Umm I don't know.." Gatomon responded confusingly looking at the sandwiches as she continued "Will I get messy with sandwiches?", "No I guess not.." Tk responded shrugging as the three quietly started eating.

They continued to eat silently as the sounds of other children echoed around them until Tk asked between mouthfuls "So what have you two been up too?" Patamon quietly laughing to himself quickly responded "Well we've been chasing each other Gatomon cheated and so did I then we wrestled" , "Yep and I won!" Gatomon cheered finishing the last bite as she smiled, "Yeah but just because you got me to apologize" Patamon smirked continuing to eat, "Well at least you had fun" Tk reassured placing the box back into the bag as she gazed at Gatomon bulgy diaper as he asked "Hey Gatomon I think you need to be changed..", quickly realising what Tk meant Gatomon backed away nervously as she shook her head "No..I'm..I'm ok..", TK becoming worried walked over to Gatomon as he responded again "Gatomon I can see your diaper bulging", Gatomon becoming more nervously dropped her head as she mumbled "But I don't want to be changed here in front of Patamon…", "Huh? But you've been changed by Kari with the entire group around you how is this any different?" Tk responded slightly confused, "Well.. It wasn't just me, Patamon and you, Mommy made sure none of them could see me.." Gatomon responded sucking her paw nervously. "Tk shrugged as he retrieved a diaper from the bag as Patamon turned away glancing at the trees, "Is that better now Patamon's turned his head?" TK asked kneeling down and unfolding the clean diaper as Gatomon nodded still sucking her paw. Moments past as Patamon becoming more and more bored sighed as he watched the bird's fly past and the trees rustle while TK continuing changing Gatomon, "Are you done yet?" he asked turning his head slightly to see TK strapping up the one side, "Yeah just another strap." TK responded as Patamon turned around to see Gatomon still blushing. "Hey don't worry.." Patamon reassured smiling as he walked over to the bag and retrieved the yellow pacifier as he continued "Here I thought you'd like this.." he then quickly handed it to Gatomon who smiled contently as she placed it in her mouth. Finally Tk got up holding the dirty diaper as he replied "Right now that's done lets go for a walk"

"Walk? Where too?" Patamon asked slightly confused as TK gave him a wink while he picked up the bag and walked on ahead, "Where are we going?" Gatomon asked slowly walking behind TK glancing around her. Patamon gave a shrug as the three walked onwards a few more steps passing though large trees and bushes as small beams of light shone thought giving a nice gleaming effect. "What is this place?" Gatomon thought to herself looking around her as she smelt the fresh scent of trees and plants continuing "I've never been to a place like this before..", they continued to walk with both Patamon and Gatomon amazed as Tk suddenly announced "Not long now" before he quietly started climbing a hill with the two following. "Ok this is becoming a little strange.." Patamon mumbled watching the surroundings becoming slightly darker, "I weally don't like this.." Gatomon replied nervously, "Don't worry it's only a short walk" TK reassured climbing over a large stump as he helped Gatomon over with Patamon flying close behind. "Ok we're almost there.." Tk responded as he pointed to a bright light in front of them as they walked on wards, "So where is there?" Patamon asked confusingly following Tk further and further in until he heard the familiar sounds of cars and humans ahead of him. As they finally reached the end of the light they realised that they where only a few meters away from Kari's apartment, "See I told you" Tk smiled as he headed towards the stairway.

"So this walk was really to my home" Gatomon laughed quietly climbing up the stairs with them until they reached their door, slowly opening it the three entered to silence, "Mommy? You here?" Gatomon yelled waiting for a response which she quickly got as Kari peered out her door as she smiled and replied "Hey guys how was the park?", "Great!" both Gatomon and Patamon replied in unison as Kari nodded continuing to standing in her doorway. "Yeah its been quite a day.." TK laughed walking towards the living room sitting on the chairs as they rested. As the three sat down Kari quickly shuffled over as she sat next to TK as she whispered "Did she suspect anything?", Tk quickly shook his head as he smiled and replied "Not a thing", "Great!" Kari smiled walking back into her room with Tai. "So lets se what's on!" Tk replied slumping down next to the two as she switched a channel on. Finally a few moments passed as many, many programs went on and on until finally Kari yelled from her room "Hey Gatomon come here a minute please?", Gatomon slightly confused quickly jumped of the sofa as she headed towards the living room with Tai walking out completely tired as he walked past TK mumbling "This day as been the most confusing and strange day ever, my sister's in diapers and now her room.." before he was cut off by TK covering his mouth "Shh.." he whispered watching Gatomon pass them.

"I wonder What Mommy wants.." Gatomon thought as she entered her room before being in complete shock. "What the!" Gatomon yelled glaring around her whole room to see a large wooden bed, a strange table and a large chair with a small desk, "this looks like..like.." Gatomon tried to reply blinking several times before Kari finished for her "Your dream? Yeah we did it the way you like it Gatomon.." Kari then leaned down to Gatomon's level to still see her partner completely shocked wide eyed and mouth open, "Gatomon are you ok?" Kari asked slightly fearful before she was met with a cheerfully crying hug as Gatomon responded "Than..thank you Mommy.. I never could believe this to be twue..", "Well it is.." Kari replied joining Gatomon in the hug. Both Tk and Patamon watched onwards in awe as Patamon mumbled "Don't she look happy..", "Yeah since she got what she wanted.." TK replied as Kari picked up Gatomon and headed towards the changing table, "Is that a changing table?" Gatomon asked cheerfully as Kari nodded and smiled placing Gatomon on the soft cushiony top. "Yeah it feels soft too.." Gatomon smiled feeling around as Kari unstrapped her diaper and proceeded to change her.

Finally Tk stopped watching as he gazed at the clock in Kari's room and yelled over "Well it's getting late Kari I'd better be going!", Kari nodded quickly putting baby powder around Gatomon as she replied "Thank again TK this wouldn't of happened without you", "Don't mention it, it was fun" TK smiled opening the front door and proceeding out. "TK's right you know" Kari suddenly announced looking at her clock reading 8:45pm as she continued "You better be getting to sleep", Gatomon yawned as she nodded her little head, "See you're tired already!" Kari whispered carrying Gatomon over to the crib with her pacifier already in her mouth. "Good night…" Kari soothed placing Gatomon inside the crib as she tucked in her softly with Gatomon nodding off slowly, Kari continued to watch as her partner fully closed her eyes breathing softly as she sucked her pacifier before she whispered "It's been a big shock to you I know.." before quietly manoeuvring out her door as she shut it slightly but enough to shine a beam on light inside..

Gatomon's got what she's always wanted but will it last?


	14. Chapter 14

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 14

Silent and Darkness filled the Kamiya residence as Kari slept peacefully unaware of a certain Digimon's awakening. "Mommy? Are you awake?" Gatomon whispered as she stood anxiously waiting inside her crib. "Mommy?..I'm hungwy" Gatomon again replied but Kari didn't reply. "Ok I'll just go get something" Gatomon Sighed slowly manoeuvred over the top of the crib as she slowly hit the floor. "Wow those things are high" she mumbled rubbing her diaper before she opened Kari's door and continued to slowly waddle into the kitchen. Gazing around Gatomon now realised how different the kitchen was at night but shaking it off she continuing walking as she waived in and out of the chairs until she reached a large object in her path. "This must be it" Gatomon cheerfully replied opening the door as a golden light engulfed the entire kitchen making it easier to see. "Wow! That's better!" Gatomon smiled looking back into the fridge as she pulled out the objects inside. Moment's passed and soon enough almost all of the food inside the fridge now appeared on the floor as a slightly annoyed Gatomon continued looking for food. "I don't like anything in here.." she sighed stopping for a moment as she looked at what she pulled out until it hit her.

"I know!" Gatomon smirked as she quickly pulled another object inside, "Maybe I can try this..Y..Yoghurt that Mommy explained to me" She replied continuing to remove the top just before a silhouette appearing in front of her "What are you doing up so early.." Tai asked crossing his arms, Gatomon looked up at him confused interrupting "I was hungwy I only woke up for food relax tai..", "Relax? You woke me up! Just for..for a yoghurt!" Tai continued pointing to turned over yoghurt pots on the ground. "But i.." Gatomon tried to reply before being interrupted again "No butts Gatomon..Straight to bed" Tai ordered as he placed every item back in the fridge. "But..I'm hungwy." Gatomon protested holding the yoghurt, "It's not up for Argument Gatomon" Tai calmly replied shutting the door as he moved away. "But..I..I can't feed myself." Gatomon mumbled gazing back at Tai who turned around looking back "Not even yoghurt? Saying that I don't want it all over the floor after you.." Tai replied grabbing a spoon of the desk as he leant down to Gatomon.

"Thanks…Tai!" Gatomon mumbled as she happily ate, "Yeah, yeah..I'm just glad you didn't wake Kari.." Tai whispered scooping another spoonful as Gatomon confusingly asked "Why? Is mommy cranky at this time?", Tai smirked as he continued feeding Gatomon the last spoonful as he placed the pot and spoon on the shelf. "Right now bed!" Tai sternly replied as he pointing to Kari's room with Gatomon glancing at him pretesting "But Tai I'm not tired anymore..", "I don't care Gatomon your going in your crib" Tai replied seriously as he picked up Gatomon by her thighs and quietly walked into Kari's room. "No Tai! Let me go!" Gatomon protested trying to push herself away from Tai. "No good trying to escape.." Tai mumbled opening Kari's door slightly as he made his way to the crib. "Now good night and don't get up again.." Tai calmly ended placing Gatomon into the crib as he exited.

"Hmm stupid Tai.." Gatomon mumbled grabbing her pacifier as she glanced up at the newly raised bars. "Why'd he waise these for.." Gatomon pouted sitting in her slightly damp diaper before putting her head on her pillow as he yawned before she eventually drifted to sleep.

Many hours passed during Gatomon's rest as Kari and Tai where already awake with most of the other kids already there. "So Kari we have to be quite until Gatomon wakes up?" Davis asked slightly confused gazing through the little gap in the door. "Yes Davis so go sit down and stop trying to wake her.." Tai sighed pushing Davis towards the Sofa as Kari followed looking in to see Gatomon still sleeping soundly.

"Ok well can I turn on some tunes?" Matt asked pulling out a disk with him and his band on the front, "Matt! Did you really have to bring that?" Tai asked slightly annoyed, Matt nodded as he opened Tai's CD player and quickly rammed the disk in as it played softly. "Sounds good too.." Matt muttered nodding to the beat, "Sounds more like a dying cat…" Tai muttered turning the TV on to drowned out what it could of the music until finally there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Kari announced quickly rushing up as she opened the door to reveal TK, Joe and Sora. "Hey guys the others are in the living room" Kari whispered guiding them in. "What's with all the whispering Kari?" TK asked glancing around the room.

"Gatomon's sleeping.." Kari muttered pulling him into the living room where finally everyone gathered. "Great now everyone's here! But it would be better if I could speak and not whisper.." Izzy moaned as he continued typing. "Well I cant wake her up just for an update izzy.." Kari replied slumping back onto the sofa with TK and the others. "Yeah let her sleep.." Tai yawned as he gazed back at Matt and the music "Matt cant we have something else on for a change?", Matt glanced at Tai angrily as he turned the music down more and replied "What's wrong with my music Tai?", "Nothing other than it giving me a headache because of all the annoying beats and sounds.." Tai muttered leaving Matt even more shocked as he bellowed "annoying?! You should look at the bird nest you call hair! I don't know how that's not annoying!", "Guys shh! Gatomon!" Kari interrupted standing in front of the two before she heard a faint call "Mommy! Is that you?" Gatomon yelped waited for a few more minutes as the arguing subsided "I knew someone would wake her!" Kari scolded quickly walking into Gatomon's view and up to the crib. "Hey Gatomon sorry about the noise the others are over for a visit" Kari replied lifting Gatomon out of the crib and onto the changing table. "Over for a visit?" Gatomon asked rubbing her eyes as Kari undid her diaper and began cleaning her up, "Yeah Izzy's update on the Digital World" she then quickly began powdering Gatomon as she slipped and taped the diaper up. "Oh ok!" Gatomon smiled as Kari lifted her up and carried her into the living room and onto the sofa where Tai and Matt nervously greeted her "He..Hey Gatomon sorry about the noise.." they replied un unison as they glared back at each other.

"You should be sorry." Kari replied as she manoeuvred into the kitchen leaving Gatomon with Patamon and the other Digimon. "Hey Gatomon how was the surprise last night?" Patamon asked shocking Gatomon as she turned around almost falling of the sofa "How did you know?" Gatomon asked confused walking up to Patamon and sitting next to him. "Well..I..Stayed and watched" Patamon blushed turning away from Gatomon as she giggled turning his head back "It's ok don't worry, Yeah the surprise was great! Though the bars are way too high" Patamon slightly still confused was about to ask another question when Kari suddenly sat down next to the two as she handed Gatomon a bottle. "Thanks Mommy!" Gatomon eagerly replied taking the bottle as she began to drink from it, "Why do you drink from bottles?" Demi-Veemon asked moving toward them rubbing his head in confusion as Gatomon stopped drinking and turned to him "Because I'm a baby duh!" she giggled before turning back to her bottle and drinking more leaving Demi-Veemon even more confused as Izzy finally announced.

"Right! Now I got everyone's attention I'd like to start by announcing the spires are no longer repairing themselves and are being destroyed by Gabumon and the others as we speak", "Great! That must mean the Digital World is revived?" Tai cheered interrupting Izzy, "Yes..but! Not to great standards there is still a lot left.." Izzy yelled over Tai as he brought up a large map on a projector he had set up earlier, "Now..this.." Izzy replied pointing to an area of the map expanding it as it showed large amounts of nothingness as he continued "This is the area where we fought Myotismon, this is also the worst affected place so far..". "Why isn't it repairing?" TK asked glaring at the point on the map as izzy continued "Well. it isn't known for certain but nothing will grow there yet" Izzy then moved over the other various points until he stopped at the desert where Ken's old base was, "Now back to Tai's comment, this part of the digital world has successfully revived itself showing no signs of Kimeramon's attack anywhere"

"That's great to know" Ken smiled looking back to the map, "Yes it is lucky that Kimeramon didn't cause enough damage" Izzy replied before shutting his lid on the laptop and ending "Gennai says that the Digital World should be in perfect condition soon now that Myotismon is defeated and the spires destroyed.", "Great now lets watch TV!" Tai cheered turning the TV on as most of the group watched it trance. "Well that was quick.." Sora sarcastically replied when she felt a tap on her shoulder, "hey Sora come and see" Kari whispered behind her as she replied "Hey Kari what are we looking at?", "You'll see" Kari replied as she guided Sora into Kari's room. "Whoa! Where'd you get all this?" Sora yelped looking around her whole room shocked. "Just bit's and things I found here and what I could get from other people I know" Kari replied sitting on her bed as Sora still glanced around before she nervously replied "Wow..I guess Gatomon got it all huh?", "Yeah I just want to help her even if I'm in diapers too" Kari joked as Sora interrupted her "Yeah I've noticed you've enjoyed it too and I guess your regressing too?", "I guess so.." Kari mumbled as Sora sat down next to her and replied "Yeah and well..I gotta admit..I like diapers too but I've never really got into it until you and Gatomon started out..", Kari quickly gazed up as Sora shocked and confused "But you never mentioned anything to me or Gatomon you even changed her diaper once", "Yeah and It was kinda fun..and well you see I thought I could support the both of you, you know help you out with Gatomon and help change you..both.." Sora replied nervously

"That would be great.." Kari whispered standing up as she moved over to the changing table and announced "Well you know I've always got diapers here for you if you stay over or something", "Thanks..Kari.." Sora replied still nervous as she glanced down at Kari's jeans and noticed a familiar bulge as she continued "Well you look like you need changing now..", "Yeah.." Kari nervously blushed as Sora walked over to her, "I could change you if you like.." she muttered quickly grabbing a diaper out from under the table. "Ok but then I'll change you" Kari replied as she slowly moved onto the changing table. Sora nodded as she quickly removed Kari's jeans leaving her on the table in just a diaper and shirt, she then slowly proceeded to undo the diaper as she retrieved wipes and began cleaning her up, "Wow your good at this.." Kari smiled glancing up at Sora who smiled back and replied "Well I did use to baby sit a lot and diaper did come into it sometimes", Sora then swiftly replaced the diaper and taped it up as she handed her jeans back to her. "Thanks Sora now its your turn" Kari announced grabbing a diaper as she playfully pushed Sora down into the changing table and proceeded lowering her jeans and pants with Sora blushing slightly Kari ignored it and completely removed them both and slipped the diaper under her and taped it up carefully. "Thanks Kari.." Sora muttered slowly putting her jeans back on. Kari just smiled back as she opened her door for them both to return to the others in the living room. "Hey where have you been?" Matt asked glancing at the tow girls as Tai interrupted him "Kari probably showed Sora Gatomon's new stuff since she's all baby now"

"Hey, Tai shut up!" Gatomon yelled sitting back on the sofa with Patamon, "I was only saying! Calm down Grumpy baby" Tai teased turning the volume up. Gatomon just ignored Tai as she turned back to the Digimon, "Hey Gatomon I still don't understand why you're a baby" Upamon asked hopping up to her, "Well I use diapers, Bottles pacifiers I even got a cwib! And a high chair thing" Gatomon announced as she tried to think of more. "But why do you use that stuff?" Upamon asked again still confused. "I like them because I'm a baby its fun for me" Gatomon quickly replied as she glanced around herself "I forgot my pacifier!" she Shockley replied jumping of the sofa and walking back into her room as she looked around. "Hey Gatomon wait up!" Demi-Veemon yelped following her in as the others joined him. "What the!" he instantly yelped glancing around her room, "You have all this!?" Poromon yelled jumping up to the crib as he continued "So you sleep in that?", "Yeah this is all my stuff" Gatomon smirked as she jumped up onto the changing table and grabbed her pacifier as Patamon joined her "It smells like you up here Gatomon.." he replied sniffing the air more. "Yeah it's a baby smell or something" she replied jumping back down onto the ground.

"So all Babies' smell like that?" Upamon asked again asked stopping near Gatomon as she nodded leaving the room. "Being in there is strange.." Demi-Veemon shivered running back to the sofa as the others followed. "It's not strange" Gatomon laughed as she jumped onto Kari's lap. "Maybe not for you but for a Digimon who's not a baby it is.." Demi-Veemon ended looking back to the TV. Soon hours passed as the sky started to darken "Hey guys I have to go now.." Ken announced as he stood up heading towards the door. "Me too I have to work tonight" Yolie replied jumping up as she followed ken towards the door. "Yeah and I got kendo!" Cody yelled glaring at his watch as he raced out the door as the others yelled their goodbyes. "Well I better be heading off too.." Izzy replied packing away his laptop and projector as he continued "Gennai's updating me every s often and I have to keep up", "Yeah ok Izzy good night" Kari and Tai yelled as Izzy stumbled out the door holding his equipment. "Well its been a long day I'd say.." Tai sighed flicking through the channels. "Yeah well at least we know the Digital World is ok for now" Sora replied leaning back as she watched each channel flick by. "Yeah and at least I know some people don't like my band" Matt huffed removing the CD from the player as Tai quickly interrupted "I was joking! Calm down Matt"

"Yeah Matt c'mon we better go too otherwise your band and mom will worry.." Tk replied quickly grabbing Patamon as he got up continued "Well it was fun anyway later guys!", Matt just sighed waving as he and TK walked out the door. "Yeah later" Tai mumbled hearing the door slam as he continued flicking through the channels. "Cant you keep it on one channel!" Gatomon yelled becoming slightly dizzy and frustrated, "No! There's a lot of choice!" Tai retaliated still flicking the channels. "Just pick one!" Gatomon sighed watching Tai stop at her favourite channel and then flick it over to sport as he sarcastically replied "Oh look sport!" , "You did that on purpose!" Gatomon yelled watching him flick back and fourth the two channels as he smirked "Me? Would I do something like that?", "Yes you would.." Kari interrupted picking up Gatomon as she continued "Its her bedtime anyway and she wont escape this time..", "How did you know?" Gatomon asked confused as Kari slowly walked towards her room, "Well I kinda..Told her.." Tai laughed turning towards the two. "Tai! You said you wouldn't!" Gatomon yelled angrily as Kari entered her room and placed her onto the changing table. Kari was just about the untape her diaper when Sora interrupted her "Wait Kari remember I said I'd help you.." she then walked towards Kari as she continued "Go watch TV It will give you a break", "Ok just make sure you lift the bars high so she cant jump over them" Kari replied moving out the room as Sora proceeded to do what Kari had started. Gatomon even more confused glanced up at Sora nervously as she asked "S..Sora why isn't mommy changing me?", "She's having a break" Sora replied taping up the new diaper as she carried Gatomon over to the crib with her pacifier. "Oh…" Gatomon yawned as her eyes began to drop heavily. Sora then slowly placed Gatomon into the crib as she pulled the blanket over her softly. "Good night Gatomon.." she whispered opening the door slowly as she left heading towards the front door. "Hey guys I'm going to go now and Kari Gatomon's sleeping now" Sora whispered as she left the apartment.

"Well the Digital World is in perfect order looks like our work is done" Kari yawned leaning back on the sofa as Tai interrupted "Maybe..", "Maybe? What do you mean?" Kari asked gazing up at Tai who smiled and quickly interrupted as he got up and walked towards his room. "Nothing Kari..everythings ok.." he lied as he opened his door and entered it leaving Kari shocked and worried.

Now Sora has joined Gatomon and Kari will things work out?

And what did Tai mean?

(Sorry if it's slightly rushed. Course work for college sucks..)


	15. Chapter 15

Gatomon's Baby adventure Chapter 15

"That's it keep going run! Run!!!!" Tai yelled staring angrily at the TV as he glanced over to see Kari walking past him with Gatomon in her arms "Maybe you should calm down a little your getting too excited.." she replied sitting Gatomon in her high chair as she began making breakfast, "Calm down!? Kari! This is like the most important game in my life!" Tai yelled turning his eyes back to the screen as he continued "Oh by the way most or maybe all the guys are coming over they maybe staying the night too", Kari instantly stopped what she was doing as she quickly turned to Tai and yelled "What! Where?", Tai gazed up at Kari and mumbled "Oh, well here in the living room I guess, but there won't be much sleeping because there's a sport's night tonight", "You decide to tell me this now! How will we sleep with you shouting all night?" Kari asked again sitting down placing a bowl in front of Gatomon as she slowly began eating. "Well you could organise a sleep over down Sora's or something you don't have to stay here.." Tai sighed turning back to the TV turning it up louder. "Yeah, great.." Kari sighed looking over to Gatomon to see her muzzle completely covered in cheerio's and milk. "I forgot! You still cant feed yourself.." Kari laughing instantly grabbing the spoon as she slowly started feeding her.

"So are we sleeping down Sowa's?" Gatomon mumbled taking each spoonful as she ate softly. " I guess..if Sora says its ok but I'm gunna have to sort some diapers, bottles and things" Kari replied feeding Gatomon a few more times. "For me and you?" Gatomon asked again. "Yeah for me and you.." Kari laughed placing the last mouthful as she got up and placed the two bowls in the sink. "Well I better go and ask her.." Kari sighed as she picked up her phone and dialled Sora's number while Gatomon watched anxiously. Many tones later Sora finally answered "Hello?", "Hey Sora! Could I ask you.." Kari replied before Sora interrupted her "Tai's already told me this morning and I've organised for all the female Digidestined to be at mine tonight! But you can come over now if you like..", "Tai? Oh ok well I'll see you soon then." Kari replied placing the phone down as she turned to Tai "You didn't tell me you already contacted Sora?", "Yeah, didn't I mention that?" Tai mumbled glaring up to Kari and back to the TV. Kari shrugged as she slowly removed Gatomon out of her high chair and placed her onto the sofa next to Tai, "Hey! I'm trying to watch the game here!" Tai yelled shifting his position as Kari asked slowly "Tai listen, keep an eye on Gatomon for me while I sort out some things for this sleep over", "Yeah sure.." Tai mumbled as Kari quickly moved into her room quietly.

Silence filled the living room as neither Gatomon nor Tai echoed a word over the sounds of the TV for several minutes, until Gatomon finally asked "So you and the other boys are having a sleepover just to watch sports?", "There's gunna be more than that Gatomon, we're having Drinks, food, probably ordered out or I'll cook and maybe some music haven't decided yet" Tai smirked leaning back on the sofa as he sighed and continued "So, I bet down your little sleep over you'll be put in a playpen all night or probably treated as a baby with the girls..", "You think they would??" Gatomon instantly asked cheerfully, "Probably, or you'd just talk about girly things.." Tai responded glancing over to Gatomon looking confused as she replied "What do you mean Girly things?", "Well..I..dunno I don't really know what girls talk about" Tai nervously replied glancing yet again to the TV, "Ok.." Gatomon shrugged slowly manoeuvring of the sofa as she walked into the kitchen without Tai noticing, "I better find my pacifier, I can't go without it!" Gatomon mumbled glancing up to the very high, high chair as she sighed looking around the kitchen for objects to climb onto, "What could I use to get up there.." She mumbled again looking up to the chairs as she jumped on them silently and onto the table, "That's it! I got it!" She replied to herself as she moved over to the highchair and grabbed her pacifier as a sudden noise from Tai made her loose her grip slightly falling back onto the chair "GOAL!!! Hell yeah! C'mon!!" Tai continued shouting until he turned to the blank space beside him and replied "Did you see that Gatomon?... Gatomon? Where are you!?", "Over here!" Gatomon yelled rubbing her diaper and back as she continued "You made me fall!", "What? But you shouldn't have left the sofa! What if Kari caught you huh! You'd have been in trouble.." Tai replied picking up Gatomon and moving away from the table, "No, Tai wait!" she yelled slightly fidgeting out of his grip. "No Gatomon your going back onto the sofa where I can keep an eye on you.." he replied as he sat back onto the sofa with Gatomon in his arms.

"But…Tai! My pacifier is still on my high chair!" Gatomon replied still trying to get out of his grip but with no avail. "Gatomon you can get it later, your not leaving this spot until Kari comes back.." Tai sternly replied still holding her tightly, "Tai why are you being so mean!" Gatomon mumbled turning her head away from him as Kari finally came out from her room with a large bag in hand, "Lets go Gatomon!" she yelped walking over to the sofa to her slightly upset, "Tai, what's wrong with Gatomon.." she asked slightly annoyed, "Well you see, Gatomon got of the sofa to find her pacifier, she climbed onto the table and fell off it so I grabbed her and brought her back onto the sofa and now she says I'm mean for not letting her get her pacifier until you came back", "Tai why didn't you just get it for her?" Kari sighed walking over to the table, grabbing the pacifier as she walked back and gave it to Gatomon as she continued "Was that difficult?", "No, but your not strict enough, she gets away with everything! Yeah she may be a baby but they still have spankings now and then don't forget that" Tai mumbled loosening his grip as Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms. "Tai I know what you mean and I'll see how it goes just have a great night we're off now bye bro!", "Yeah you too later Kari" Tai smiled waving the two out as he turned back to the TV.

"Mommy what's a spanking?" Gatomon asked slightly confused as she watched Kari walk carefully down the apartment steps and reply "Well it's what baby's get when they're bad", "I'm not bwad!" Gatomon retaliated instantly as Kari interrupted "No, your not, your just..a little adventurous and don't listen to your mommy now and then..", "Yeah..I'm sowwy.." Gatomon nervously replied looking up to Kari, "I know you are but let's forget about it we've got a sleepover to go to!" Kari smiled walking though the park towards Sora's. "So does anyone else know you wear diapers?" Gatomon asked looking over Kari's shoulder to check, "No..only TK and Sora, and Yeah Gatomon I am wearing a diaper." Kari mumbled looking at everyone walk past her, "Ok so is anyone else going to be there?" Gatomon asked again leaning against Kari's side. "Not yet, we're going to be the first one's there" Kari replied walking out of the park and down a long road until she finally stopped at a large white looking door and knocked on it slightly. "Sowa lives here?" Gatomon asked looking at the beautiful plants hanging outside as the door opened. "Kari! Gatomon! C'mon in I've already got most of the stuff ready ". Sora replied letting the two walk in as she closed the door behind them. "I know it's early but I thought I'd sort out everyone so I'm not rushing to do anything tonight" , "Yeah I know what you mean" Kari laughed placing her bag and Gatomon into the sofa, "Oh yeah you can have anything on the TV" Sora continued walking back into the kitchen as Kari followed. "Works for me!" Gatomon replied picking up the remote as she turned it to her favourite channel. While Sora and Kari talked in the kitchen "So Sora are you.." Kari asked glancing down at Sora nervously as she smiled and replied "Yeah Kari I am, I told you I'd support you both and I am", "Thanks again, I guess.." Kari laughed as she began helping Sora organise the food for several hours until "Ok I think we need a break.." Sora sighed slumping down onto the kitchen chair as Kari followed equally tired. "Well we're finished. I think" Kari responded looking over the assortment of food along the table as Sora shook her head and cheerfully replied "No nothing left we're done". "Well I'm going to check on Gatomon she's been quite for a while" Kari smiled moving over the sofa to see her sprawled out sleeping softly. "Well she's gone hours without a change.." Kari replied remerging though her bag as she pulled out a diaper, "Yeah and you as well" Sora smirked making Kari blush slightly as she began changing Gatomon carefully. "Well we both might need changing then.." Kari mumbled powdering Gatomon and strapping her diaper up as she got up looking towards Sora. "Yeah well let's get you changed first then." Sora smirked, guiding Kari past the kitchen and into a strange room.

"Is that a changing table?" Kari asked confused as Sora laid her onto it carefully. "No it's just a strange desk that I found, kind of looks like a changing table though huh?", Kari nodded as Sora slowly began removing Kari's shorts to reveal her slightly saggy diaper. "Wow..you have gone along time without changing.." Sora giggled removing the tabs. She then slowly pulled open the diaper as she grabbed a baby wipe and began cleaning her up carefully. "Yeah but I'm starting to worry.." Kari mumbled looking towards Sora still blushing, "Why? Don't you like diapers?" Sora asked lifting her up by her legs as she removed the diaper and replaced it with another clean one. "Yeah I love diaper but..I mean I think I've lost a little bladder control because…I didn't know I wet just then..", "Really? Well that's kinda strange.." Sora replied taping up her diaper and helping her up, "Yeah but I want to help Gatomon anyway I can so It's a risk I'm willing to take. But now it's your turn"

Kari smirked placing Sora onto the table as she too removed her jeans. "You wet more than I did!" Kari announced glaring down at Sora's extremely bulgy diaper, "Well I've worn this all morning even before you'd arrived", "Yeah I can tell." Kari laughed untaping the diaper like Sora once did and proceeded to clean her up. "Kari do you think we should tell the others, I mean they know about Gatomon but not about us.." Sora asked as Kari placed a diaper under her and replied "I don't know.. Would they understand and not laugh?", "I didn't think about that" Sora mumbled, watching Kari lift and tape her diaper as she got up. "Well now we're changed you want to watch TV?" Sora asked zipping her jeans back up as Kari nodded following her into the living room. "Hey where did you go?" Gatomon asked looking back at the two. "Changing our Diapers" Sora responded sitting next to her as Kari followed. "Sora wears diapers now?".

"Yeah she wants to help us along the way" Kari replied as a knock on the door echoed through the living room. "That must be Yolie!" Sora responded quickly manoeuvring over to the door while Kari and Gatomon watched TV. "So it's just Yolie left?" Gatomon asked looking to Kari who was about to reply when Sora cut her off "Mimi!? I thought you were still in America! How did you get here in time?", "Oh It was easy but lets go inside first its cold out here.", "Sure" Sora responded moving aside letting her old friend inside as Kari quickly tried to hide Gatomon but with no luck. "Oh hey Kari!" Mimi asked before she instantly gazed down at Gatomon "Why is Gatomon in a diaper? Is this fancy dress?", "Umm..No Mimi it's just.." Kari responded as Mimi interjected "Oh I get it she's incontinent?", "That was fast.." Sora laughed before sitting down onto the sofa with Kari as Mimi followed "So how did it happen Kari?" Mimi asked both concerned and anxious. "Well she was attacked by Kimeramon and knocked unconscious, then during the past couple of weeks she regressed younger and younger until she couldn't walk", "Oh that's bad.." Mimi shivered as Kari continued "Yeah, but strange enough she gained back that control and now she's at a stable level of maybe younger than one or maybe one"

"Oh ok" Mimi replied looking over to Gatomon blushing nervously. "Gatomon don't worry, I wont tell anyone" Mimi reassured lightly stroking Gatomon's fur as Sora intervened "How about we start with a film or something", "What film are you suggesting?" Mimi asked looking over to Sora. Sora quickly turned around as she raided her film draw and pulled out a random film. "How about High School Musical" Sora continued nervously. "Sounds good" Kari smiled as Sora quickly placed the DVD in its tray and played it. "What's High School Muwsucal?" Gatomon asked completely confused, "its musical Gatomon and it's a film with songs in it, like the one coming up" Kari whispered as the two gazed up at the TV. A few seconds into a film another knock echoed as Sora removed herself from the sofa and over to the door to see Yolie completely exhausted "Sorry..I'm late I had to finish up at work.." she mumbled slowly walking in as she dropped the bags in her hand by the sofa. "Don't worry the film only just started" Sora whispered as the two sat with the others along the sofa.

Many hours had not past, as the film neared the end. "Has anyone noticed this is kinda like the film Greece?" Mimi asked turning to the others. "No not really the cast are younger and the scenes better." Sora mumbled as Kari interrupted "Yeah I'd say this is better", "This is my favourite now." Gatomon interrupted fully concentrating on the movement and the sounds until finally the credits began to role several minutes later. "That was great!" Gatomon excitedly yelled. "Yeah but I know what we can do now.." Mimi smirked looking over to the girls who looked back confused, "Lets do our makeup and nails!" she continued placing a small bag in front of her as she opened it. "You really brought all that makeup?" Sora asked staring at the whole bag full. "Yeah we girls gotta look nice you know." Mimi smirked removing her lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, foundation etc. "Kari, Yolie you up for it?" Mimi asked as she and Sora moved closer to the two as Kari blushed "S..Sure.", "Ok first we'll start with your hair." Mimi replied pulling out a brush as she they began stroking Kari's and Yolie's hair. "What are you doing?" Gatomon asked slightly confused sniffing Mimi's bag, "It's just make up Gatomon maybe you could try some.." Sora laughed helping Mimi. "Ok.. Gatomon shrugged sitting down looking up to Kari. "So, anything else change while I've gone?" Mimi asked grabbing Kari's hair and a bobble from the bag, "Not really, I've already told you all the up-to-date information in my email last month" Sora responded holding up Yolie's hair, "But you didn't mention Gatomon's regression though? You know I want in on the gossip Sora" Mimi smirked.

"Yeah sorry about that" Sora laughed placing a bobble around Yolie's hair as Mimi did the same, "I hope you two don't make me look horrible.." Kari laughed interrupting the two, "Yeah same here.." Yolie replied looking up to Sora. "We wouldn't dream of it" the two smirked as they began brushing different parts of their hair. "So, Kari you found anyone yet?" Mimi asked lightly brushing the front of her hair, "Not yet.." Kari mumbled making Mimi stop "What about TK? I've seen the way you two laugh and chat together", "I bet he doesn't even like me that way" Kari blushed, "You think so huh?" Mimi smirked as she continued "That's not what Matt told me a couple of days ago", "Really?" Kari asked slightly concerned as Mimi retrieved a pair of straighteners and began slowly rubbing down her hair as she replied "Yeah, Matt told me he really likes you", "Oh.." Kari mumbled blushing more as neither of them uttered a word until it was Yolie's turn when Sora asked "Hey Yolie don't think that I don't see you eyeing Ken now and then", "What ken? No..way! He's cute an all but I don't see it.." Yolie stuttered, "Surrre.." Sora snickered finally finishing up her hair as she passed the mirror over. "Thanks Sora it looks great!" Yolie cheerfully replied checking it completely over, before they swapped over with Yolie now doing Sora hair and Kari doing Mimi's with Gatomon helping her pass things over.

"Hey Mimi I never got to ask you, have you met anyone in America?" Kari asked as Mimi thought for a moment and replied "Well you wouldn't believe this but I met a DigiDestined called Michael", "DigiDestined in America? I thought it was only us and Willis.." Yolie replied confused, "Yeah I did to, but he even showed me his Digivice and it looks like ours" Mimi announced pointing to both her and Sora. "Wow I wonder how many more there are" Yolie sighed slightly day dreaming with a hot pair of straightners in hand. "Uhh..Yolie" Sora nervously replied quickly bringing Yolie out of her day dream as she continued. Several hours had now passed as each of them now had a face full of makeup just leaving the nails. "I wonder if Digimon can fall in love.." Mimi asked as she slowly began painting Kari's nail while looking up to her who shrugged, "I've never seen it before", "Lets ask Gatomon!" Sora laughed turning to the diapered Digicat who glared up at them with a bottle of polish in hand, "Huh? What about me?" she asked completing unaware of the question, "Do you like any other Digimon?" Sora asked again looking down to her, "Well Patamon is my best friend so I guess I like him why?" Gatomon replied passing the polish to Mimi, "Gatomon they mean love not like" Kari whispered leaving Gatomon slightly blushed as she quickly interrupted "He's my best friend..". "Yeah but that doesn't mean you don't love him Gatomon" Mimi replied placing the polish down as she began lightly brushing her own nails

"Yeah but can we change the subject pwease?" Gatomon asked sitting back down on her diaper as she looked up to the others. "Yeah she's right we've talked too much about boys" Yolie sighed looking down at her newly done nails, "Then what else can we talk about?" Sora asked slightly confused. "Well instead of talking why don't we spruce Gatomon up? She hasn't got any make up on" Mimi smirked looking down to the Digicat once again. Gatomon looked slightly confused as Mimi quickly retrieved her lipstick as Sora removed her pacifier, "Guys are you sure this is a good idea.." Kari replied looking towards the nervous Gatomon. "Gatomon doesn't mind" Mimi giggled applying the lipstick as Sora removed her gloves. "Umm..This is weird.." Gatomon mumbled looking down to her scarred left claw as Sora began applying the nail polish. "We'll make you look beautiful for Patamon" the two girls giggled as Kari watched on smirking to herself.

Finally a few moments later the two girls finished as they produced a mirror in front of Gatomon, "What do you think?" Mimi asked looking at her marvellous work, "I look great!" Gatomon replied feeling her face as she gazed down at her baby blue coloured claws as she continued "Do you do this every time you go out?", "Yeah we have to look nice" Mimi giggled as she quickly retrieved all the items and placed them back into the bag. "Well that was fun" Sora giggled, "Yeah it was but shouldn't we all.." Kari replied before slightly yawning, "Go to sleep?" Mimi finished up as the girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is kinda late.." Yolie replied gazing down at her wristwatch reading 1:12am, "Yeah, well luckily I got sleeping bags" Sora smirked throwing each of them a bag as she slumped down onto the floor, "Yeah but Gatomon needs to be changed first" Kari replied grabbing a diaper out of her bag as he laid Gatomon down on the Sofa, she slowly began undoing the tabs. "Well I'm of the bed.." Yolie moaned grabbing a sleeping back as she slumped onto the floor and fell asleep.

Mimi quickly looked over to Yolie as she moved silently behind Sora and whispered "What about you? Don't you two need changing?", Sora and Kari instantly stopped what they where doing as they gazed wide eyed as Mimi "How did you know we wear.." Sora blushed as Mimi lifted her skirt "Hey, I do sometimes not a big deal even pop stars wear them and I can tell if people are wearing", "Oh..your's looks different too ours? And it's wet too!" Sora asked looking closer as Mimi looked down at herself and dropped the skirt "Yeah it's some brand called Tena" she mumbled as Sora took her hand and slowly guided her "Don't worry lets change you first..", "Yeah I'll be along in a while I need to get changed too" Kari smirked taping up Gatomon's diaper as she placed her on the sofas softly as she tapped her nose "I'll be back ok?" she whispered as Gatomon nodded watching Kari walk into the room with the Sora and Mimi.

"You have a changing table!?" Mimi shockingly asked as he laid there. "No Mimi Kari made the same mistake it's just some desk I found and I thought It would make a nice changing table that's all" Sora smirked lifting Mimi up as she placed the diaper under her and taped it up as the two swapped over, "Hey guys c'mon my diapers completely wet over here.." Kari giggled spreading her legs as her diaper sagged a little more. "Wont be long!" Mimi called as she began cleaning and powdering Sora as Kari waited on anxiously looking down to her diaper. "Do you think Tai's alright at his sleepover?" Kari asked leaning against Sora's, "Tai? Well he should be alright what's the worst he can do.." Mimi replied taping up Sora's diaper as she called Kari over as she did the same until finally all three where changed and ready for bed as they walked into the living room. "No way am I sleeping on the floor.." Mimi yawned jumping onto the sofa as she wrapped herself up with Gatomon sleeping at the end as the others slept soundly on the ground.

Several hours had now past once more as nothing uttered a sound until.. _"Gatomon…Gatomon wake up_.." it echoed slightly whispering as it waited a few seconds but with no reply, "Gatomon please wake up.." it echoed louder as Gatomon slowly awoke yawning as she gazed around "Huh? Who..who's there?' Gatomon mumbled looking around to see no one, _"Gatomon..I'm outside.." _it echoed again glowing a bright white colour as it shone outside of Sora's backdoor, "Ok." Gatomon sheepishly mumbled walking to the backdoor as she opened it slightly revealing nothing, "My mind's playing tricks on me..although that voice sounded like someone I knew." Gatomon continued as she was about to close to the door before she felt a slightly cold breeze hit her neck, "Gatomon don't you recognise me?" It asked making her turn around as she gazed wide eyed, "Y..Your alive!? But..Myotismon? And the attack! And,And!" Gatomon mumbled glaring deeply into Wizardmon's eyes as he smirked back "I'm not alive I am but a ghost, my data has not been recovered and thus.. I will not be returning to the Digital World..maybe for good.." He sighed gazing down to the ground as Gatomon interrupted him slightly upset "No! There must be a way!..I… I won't give up!" She cried moving closer to him her eyes becoming slightly filled with tears, "Gatomon my life is not what I came here to talk about, I came to tell you the darkness has not been destroyed, it is still alive somewhere..", "You mean Myotismon? But we destroyed him completely he was nothing but a cloud" Gatomon replied looking slightly confused as she wiped her tear away, "Yes, that maybe so but I do not know if it is him, All I know is you must be careful in your baby state you are not as strong as a champion unless you Digivolve".

"But..I thought I was stable?" Gatomon replied moving closer and closer as Wizardmon moved away "Yes but you've lost your abilities due to your body's regression but.. Gatomon my time has come I must leave now but remember, live your young life once more and be what you've always wanted I'll miss you..old friend..", "Wizardmon! No!!" Gatomon cried once again as she reached out to grab his hand as it slipped though causing her to fall to her knees as she continued "I cant let you leave not again!", "Sorry Gatomon this was the only time I can speak with you, I've told you what you must know and now I have no need to be here..", Wizardmon sadly replied as he began disappearing slowly until he was nothing more than an illusion, "No Wizardmon..I'll bring you back someday I swear to you.." Gatomon mumbled crying her heart out she kneeled there for several more minutes.

What Did Wizardmon mean?

And will Gatomon ever fulfil her dream to bring him back?


	16. Chapter 16

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 16

Note: Thanks to everyone who commented and rated my last few chapters!

Kari moaned as she leaned up feeling a beam of warm, bright light strike her face. "Morning already?" she sighed glancing over to the other girls sleeping soundly including Gatomon. "Last night must have tired her out, I better check her diaper" Kari whispered moving over to Gatomon carefully as she checked her diaper. "Yeah, she's wet" Kari continued, picking her up as she tip toed over to Sora's changing room.

Kari then quietly placed Gatomon onto the table as she began to undo her diaper, "I have to remember to never let the girls go makeup crazy on you.." Kari mumbled grabbing a few baby wipes, as she began wiping of the makeup and nail polish smothered all over Gatomon's face and hands. "Mommy..Stop.." Gatomon mumbled lightly swatting Kari's hand away as she yawned. "Gatomon I have to get it now or later so stop struggling." Kari replied slowly beginning to clean her up again.

"No…I wanna sweep.." Gatomon moaned trying to swat Kari's hand away again as Kari managed to grab both her paws and clean what she could with Gatomon still struggling until she finally lost it "Gatomon stop struggling! Or you'll get a spanking!", Gatomon shocked by this immediately fell quiet as she stopped moving and turned away from Kari who again began cleaning the rest of the makeup off until she was done and went back to cleaning Gatomon's private area as she taping up her diaper, "You didn't have to struggle Gatomon" Kari sighed picking up Gatomon and holding her carefully as she walking back into the living room with Gatomon still turned away not uttering a word.

"Hey Gatomon, Kari what's up?" Sora mumbled rubbing her eyes to see both of them appear in front of her, "Just changing Gatomon that's all, sorry to wake you" Kari whispered sitting Gatomon onto the sofa, "Hey don't worry about it Kari, I was already awake when you walked past" Sora yawned getting up out of her sleeping bag, "So you heard me..shout?" Kari mumbled looking to see if any of the other where awake, luckily none of them was, "Yeah I did, I heard you say something about a spanking? But don't worry I'll go make breakfast" Sora continued making her way into the kitchen. "Ok.." Kari sighed sitting on the sofa with both Gatomon and a still sleeping Mimi, "Well last night was fun wasn't it Gatomon?" Kari smiled looking over to Gatomon who didn't reply, just gaze down to the ground motionless. "Gatomon? Are..are you ok?" Kari asked feeling slightly guilty as she moved closer to her with still no reply, "C'mon Gatomon I wasn't really going to spank you and you listened didn't you?" Kari replied trying to comfort her.

"Weally?" Gatomon smiled looking up to Kari as she nodded her head bringing Gatomon into a hug as she continued "Gatomon you know you'd have to do something really extreme to get a spanking although I was tempted", "You..where?" Gatomon mumbled looking slightly frightened as Kari smiled and simply replied "Maybe.." before she was interrupted by Sora calling them over to the table. "You two better start eating before the others wake up." Sora yawned placing the two bowls onto the table as Kari walked over and sat Gatomon down.

Kari then leaned over to Gatomon as she replied "I better feed Gatomon first, she's probably.." before Sora stopped her lightly pushing her back into her seat "Kari, you need to relax. So far all I've seen you do is take care of Gatomon, no offence but you need help". Kari looked on surprised as she sat back in her seat "Yeah..I guess your right." she sighed slowly eating while carefully watching Gatomon as Sora grabbed a spoonful and started swooping it around her "Here comes the aeroplane!" Sora smiled as Gatomon giggled before it entered her mouth swiftly.

"Sora you really know how to make babies smile how do you do that?" Kari asked as she took another mouthful, "Well I had my ways when I use to babysit a lot after we returned from the digital world, until I quit and went back to school", "And now you're babysitting again with Gatomon?" Kari smirked picking up her bowl as she moved over to the sink, "Yeah it's fun to remember my babysitting days, its also nice to know I still got the touch" Sora replied continuing to feed Gatomon who giggled again.

"Yeah but remember who use to help you now and then" Mimi yawned entering the kitchen as she sat in Kari's chair while Sora again fed Gatomon another spoonful "Yeah but not all the time. You where mostly away on trips until you moved to America", "Yeah but I did help you" Mimi sighed stretching again as she lightly felt her diaper. Kari quickly noticing this as she slowly walked over to Mimi's side "Hey Mimi do you need changing?", Mimi slightly shocked quickly looked towards Kari blushing slightly "Well if you dint mind Kari", "I don't mind at all" Kari smiled guiding Mimi into Sora's changing room leaving Gatomon behind with Sora.

"Well the others should wake up soon" Sora sighed scooping the final spoonful as she softly placed it in Gatomon's mouth. "Yeah, but I gotta tell you something Sowa.." Gatomon mumbled swallowing as she looked up to her, "Huh? What is it Gatomon?" Sora replied turning back around facing Gatomon, "Well last night I saw..Wizardmon and..he told me that the evil isn't defeated.." Gatomon cried lowering her head. "Wow…Wizardmon appears after all this time, its hard to believe he died.." Sora sighed.

"_Flash back"_

_Myotismon smirked as he extended his wings towards Gatomon and Kari as he yelled "I was about to ask you the same question, Grizzly wing!"_

_The bats drew closer and closer as the others watched in shock and fear until suddenly, Wizardmon stood in front of the two taking the full brute force as it impacted his body ripping his clothing to shreds as both Kari and Gatomon watched helpless until he collapsed.. _

"_Wizardmon! Your gunna be alright please don't leave, Wizardmon!" Kari pleaded clenching Wizardmon closely as Gatomon looking down at him crying softly._

"_Are you alright..Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked weakly not caring about himself as he gazed up to her._

_Gatomon still teary looked back down to him replying "You..saved me I'm sorry.." _

"_About What?" Wizardmon asked wincing in pain as Gatomon wiped her tear and continued "For..for getting you involved in this.."_

"_Don't be sorry, I don't have any regrets, without you..my life would have had no meaning. I'm glad you and I where friends and Gatomon..thanks for everything.." Wizardmon ended uttering his last breath as his body fell limp in Kari's arms.._

"_Friends..Forever" Gatomon mumbled.._

_  
"End of Flashback" _

"Yeah..It's been a long time and I still miss him.." Gatomon sniffed wiping a tear as Kari arrived with Mimi as they each took a seat, "Hey Gatomon you look upset you ok?" Mimi asked stroking Gatomon's chin as she purred lightly, "Yeah it's just..I saw Wizardmon last night and he left me with a message..", "Wizardmon? I thought I heard someone last night.." Kari mumbled as Mimi interrupted "Forget that! What did he say Gatomon?"

"Well..He told me that the evil hasn't been defeated I don't know if he meant Myotismon or not because he left..he left too soon.." Gatomon sighed looking down again. "Yeah but one day Gatomon, one day he'll return" Mimi comforted stroking Gatomon chin once again as Yolie strolled in mumbling "You guys are more noisier than my brothers and sisters..", "Really?" Sora laughed watching Yolie mumble some more words as she slumped onto a chair and lightly tapped her head on the table, "Looks like someone's cheery.." Kari laughed placing a bowl of cereal in front of her. "Cheery? All I've heard this morning was shouting, crying and noise" Yolie sighed taking a spoonful.

"Yeah well at least your awake now" Mimi smirked looking over to Yolie taking another spoonful as she yawned, "Yeah but I didn't need to hear about Gatomon getting a spanking or crying..", "I guess everyone heard me then.." Kari nervously replied as the others nodded. "Well I'm gunna be heading home soon to check on the others, all of you are welcome to come with me and I bet the boys will want to see you again Mimi" Kari smiled as she continued "Especially Matt?", "Hey! Don't forget I can say something to you know.." Mimi smirked back instantly making Kari quiet. "Yeah well we all better get dressed and ready if we want to go" Sora yawned quickly getting up from her seat as she headed towards her room.

"Hey! Well if you're going there I'm taking the bathroom!" Mimi huffed slamming the door, "Uhh..Ok that turned out well.." Kari sighed picking up Gatomon as she quickly checked her diaper and continued "No, your ok for now well at least until we reach the apartment..", "Mommy!.." Gatomon blushed glancing at Yolie who smirked as she took another mouthful "Gatomon I would have thought you'd be use to Kari checking your diaper around people, you know that everyone's ok with your regression and everyone supports you"

"Thanks Yolie we appreciate it." Kari replied picking up Gatomon as she walked over to the sofa and sat on it turning on the TV as she continued "Well if they're gunna be that long we might as well go watch TV", "Yeah my pwogram's on!" Gatomon cheered waiting for Kari to turn it on for her as Yolie watched from the kitchen. "That's it there!!" Gatomon yelled pointing to the TV and he jumped up and down excitedly, "Ok! ok! relax Gatomon" Kari laughed placing the remote to the side as she leaned back calming Gatomon down as they watched it for a while until Sora arrived out of her room dressed in her usual clothing, "hey Kari my room's free for you" she replied sitting onto the sofa, "Oh, ok thanks Sora" Kari responded taking her clothing as she rushed into Sora's room. "Well I'm having next dibs on the bathroom.." Yolie muttered slowly walking into the living room joining the two.

"Yeah you can, when Mimi decides to come out" Sora smirked pointing to the bathroom door as loud noises echoed from it, "She really spends too much time getting ready" Yolie sighed slumping on the chair opposite Sora. "Yeah but she always did, it was worse in the Digital World though" Sora sighed glaring back to the bathroom as more noises echoed. "Yeah well I hope she finishes before I reach 30!" Yolie grumbled turning her attention to the TV as she sighed "Is there anything else but cartoon's on?", "No, Gatomon's watching this don't worry though we will be going soon when you and Kari are ready" Sora responded looking back over to the TV again.

Until Mimi finally emerged from the bathroom sending a scent of perfume around the whole living room. "Mimi! What is that?" Gatomon coughed dropping her pacifier as she held her nose, "Hey! Its perfume from America! It happens to smell nice.." Mimi mumbled walking closer to the group as Yolie rushed into the bathroom. "Yeah it does but you've used way too much!" Sora coughed as Mimi sat down next to her, "Too much? This is what I usually put on!" Mimi argued lightly sniffing the air. "Yeah too much!" Sora replied again as she turned on her ceiling fan in hope to get rid of most of the smell. "It cant be that bad.." Mimi huffed sitting in her seat as cold air brushed past her removing the smell quietly.

"Well that's better" Sora sighed grabbing Gatomon pacifier as she handed it to her, "Yeah it don't smell as much now.." Gatomon giggled placing it in her mouth as Kari and Yolie walked in, "I thought I heard you arguing about something" Kari smirked grabbing her bag, "Yeah well lets forget about it and head out.." Mimi mumbled grabbing her stuff as she headed out the door as the others followed. "Let's go see to the guys!" Sora cheered walking in front of the others as Kari swiftly placed Gatomon on her waist and followed.

"Well I bet the guys had a great night too" Yolie sighed walking beside Kari as they strolled through the park, "Yeah but knowing Tai they've either wrecked the house or something worse.." Kari announced slightly nervous, "Hey, they wouldn't do anything like that Tai wouldn't let them." Yolie mumbled as Mimi interjected "Oh yes he would, if it was for fun he would", "Well I hope to god nothing's happened.." Kari sighed walking up the apartment steps carefully as the others followed until they reached her front door. "Well lets prepare for the worst.." Kari continued slowly opening her door as it squeaked revealing complete darkness, "Ok, they're not awake yet?" Sora whispered creeping across the floor dodging cans, bottle and stuff all sprawled across the floor. "Hey can you smell something?" Mimi whispered stepping over a large bottle before she reached the sofa revealing Tai led their snoring loudly with a can in one hand and his feet sprawled across the edge of the sofa. "Well Tai's out of it" Sora laughed walking past the bedrooms until,

"Hey guys you should see this!" Sora giggled pointing to Kari bedroom as the girls entered with Kari completely dumbstruck "TK!?" she nearly yelled seeing him sleeping on her bed in the same way as Tai with Patamon on Gatomon changing table and a certain item in his mouth. "Hey that's mine!" Gatomon huffed climbing to the desk as she took it out of his mouth waking him up, "Huh? Oh hey Gatomon I was just.." Patamon stuttered glaring up to the girls giggling slightly as Gatomon replied "Its ok Patamon don't worry", "Oh..Ok" Patamon blushed looking back to the girls as Kari turned her attention back to TK. "Why is he asleep on my bed anyway?" Kari mumbled poking his chest trying to wake him up.

"Well you see Kari, TK didn't drink as much as the others but he was still slightly tipsy and well he just strolled in here and collapsed on your bed." Patamon murmured watching Kari poke him harder but with no response only a louder roar of snoring echoed. "Yeah but how did you end up on my changing table with my pacifier?" Gatomon smirked looking to Patamon who blushed deeply as he mumbled "Well I did drink too and well..I followed TK in here, somehow ended up on your changing table with a pacifier.", "Well I've had enough I'm going to wake them up.." Kari exclaimed walking back into the living room. "I doubt you will Kari, I mean they did drink a lot" Patamon mentioned swooping down from the table as he landed by Kari.

"Well even if they did they're still waking up.." Kari argued stomping into the living room as she yelled while shaking Matt and Tai . "C'mon guys you've been sleeping for too long!", after a few moans and mumbles Tai finally responded "Hey stop with the shaking already..", "No you've wrecked the whole house! And how much have you drunk?" Kari asked smelling the distinct Oder of alcohol on his breath "Only a few cans" Tai muttered slowly rising from the sofa as he clenched his head, "A few? It was well over eight.." Matt yawned.

"Bah, I had more than both of you.." Davis laughed swaying back and fourth as he looked up to Kari with a smile, "Hey Kari how you doing?", "Hey Davis maybe you should stop." Veemon growled glancing over to Kari "Anyway.. What have you been doing?" Kari asked again picking up empty bottles as she placed them on the table in front of Tai, "Well we've been drinking, eating, watching TV and anything else you can think off, oh we also burnt most of the kitchen.." Tai croaked, "You what!? I can't leave you alone for a night without burning the place down! And I'm the youngest!!" Kari raved looking into the kitchen to see the desks and walls slightly blackened and burnt.

"Hey Kari relax we can figure this out.." Izzy reassured leaning up from his sleeping bag, "Yeah I guess your right.." Kari sighed walking back into the living room as she slumped on the sofa, "Besides it's not all that bad cleaning up should be easy!" Ken agreed picking up several empty and half empty cans and bottle as he placed them into the bin. "Yeah we'll all help too!" TK yawned walking in from Kari's room as he aided Ken picking up bottles and cans as everyone joined in until the floor was finally clear of mess.

"Right now that's over I'm going to watch TV". Tai smirked slumping down on the sofa as he turned it on. "Yeah he's right" Matt agreed sitting next to him as the others joined except the Digimon. "There's never anything on TV.." Veemon sighed looking back to Gatomon's uneasiness as he continued "Gatomon? Are you ok you looked like you've seen a ghost.", "Is that meant to be funny Veemon?" Gatomon growled looking at him viciously as he nervously replied "No..it's just you..kind looked like you have", "Well I did! I seen Wizardmon.." Gatomon cried trailing off into Kari's room.

"Wow, what's got her.." Tai mumbled looking over to the others. "She's still upset that Wizardmon left.." Sora sighed as she explained Gatomon's conversation with him last night while the Digimon followed Gatomon by Kari's room as they stopped by the door. "Hey I think Patamon should go in.." Hawkmon announced looking towards him as the others agreed "Yeah she seems to like you the most.." Veemon smirked pushing him into the room as the others watched carefully. "Thanks a lot guys.." Patamon mumbled swooping in as he landed next to her.

"Hey Gatomon you ok?" Patamon inquired moving closer to her, "No Patamon I'm scared, I mean I saw Wizardmon and he's been dead for over four years and..he told me the evil hasn't been defeated but I don't know what it all means!" Gatomon wailed crying a little more, "G..Gatomon you know Wizardmon was always by your side and what he says must be true but all I know is me and the other Digimon are with you when this evil shows its face so don't worry" Patamon smiled wrapping his one arm around her shoulder comforting her.

"Well Wizardmon was always truthful." Gatomon mumbled wiping her tear as she looked up to Patamon smiling slightly, "See you're happier already!" Patamon smiled, looking back to her as she giggled. "Hey Patamon's a pro" Hawkmon whispered peeking through the door as Veemon dragged him back "Is she ok now? And what was she talking about??", "Chill Veemon! Sesh! She's only talking about some Digimon called Wizardmon" Hawkmon sighed peaking back through the doorway listening to the two talk again, "Thanks Patamon I guess your right I should have known my friend would be with me" Gatomon sighed looking back to Patamon.

"Yeah, through anything, remember we've taken on Myotismon t.." Patamon replied before Gatomon gave him a light kiss on the lips, interrupting him, as she moved away blushing. "G..Gatomon di..did you just?" Patamon mumbled totally dumbstruck as Gatomon moved off the bed "S..Sorry Patamon I didn't mean too..!" she croaked moving towards the door as the others scrambled back into the living room. Patamon quickly rushed of the bed as he followed her in "Hey Gatomon It's ok really don't feel bad..", "I'm just.. Sorry forget it happened ok?.." Gatomon mumbled finally leaving her room as she arrived in the living room with Patamon trailing behind.

"Hey Gatomon you feeling better?" Kari cooed lifting Gatomon of the floor as Kari placed Gatomon on her lap. "Yes thanks Mommy.." Gatomon smiled leaning into Kari's stomach watching Patamon walk in nervously. "Well with what Sora's been explaining and what Wizardmon said which would be true, we better keep our eyes open" Izzy announced opening his laptop. "Yeah but Izzy there's been no activity in the Digital World! How can we believe what he said to be true without evidence?" Tai interrupted looking towards Izzy, "He wouldn't why!(Lie) Tai!" Gatomon growled clenching Kari harder as she glared to Tai, "Gatomon I know he wouldn't so we must be cautious, this evil force could strike at any time" Izzy continued interrupting the two as he began typing while the others just waited anxiously.

"This waiting is getting on my nerves.." Tai mumbled flicking through the channels, "That's not the only thing getting on my nerves, cant you keep it on one channel!? Shesh!!" Matt screamed frustratingly grabbing the controller and turning it to one channel as he continued "There keep it on this one!", Tai looked down at his hand and back to matt completely shocked as he lowered it replying "Ok crazy we'll just watch this..", "Yeah…ok anyway Izzy you got anything?" Yolie asked looking over his shoulder, "Well there's nothing appearing across the Digital World and Gennai hasn't got back to me so I don't know what Wizardmon meant", "he only told me about it returning but he also said it might not be Myotismon he could have meant anytime in the future Izzy." Gatomon responded sucking her pacifier as Kari rocked her gently.

"That's what I mean, why would he say that now unless..he means in our world!!" Izzy gasped shutting down his map as he typed again as he continued "If he didn't' mean the Digital World then something or someone is hiding in the real world!!", "You mean some evil could be hiding below our feet? Or anywhere in Japan maybe the world!?" Ken demanded standing as he clenched his fists. Izzy nodded continuing to type as he agreed "Guys this isn't good this thing could be hiding anywhere if it exists", "That's if it does but we can only wait, we can't do anything because we don't know what it does and what it looks like!" Tai reassured looking over to Izzy.

"I thought this was gunna be a fun day.." Mimi sighed looking over her nails, "Fun day? For who you? It sure wasn't for us being yelled and poked at.." TK joked before getting a poke to the chest from Kari "Well it worked didn't it? You're all awake and kinda sober", "Yeah but still" TK smirked rubbing his chest. "Ok there's nothing showing yet" Izzy sighed shutting his laptop as he headed towards the front door as he walked through it yelling "Hey I'm going to sort this out so I'll speak to you guys later!"

"Yeah same here, my bands got a rehearsal" Matt responded giving a wave as he too exited. Mimi watched Matt leaved as he waved back sighing "This day just hasn't been good..", "Yeah, now we gotta worry about some evil force thing" Davis sighed grabbing his can beside him as he took a sip before Ken grabbed it off him "Davis you don't need anymore your already slightly drunk", "No I'm not I'm fine.." Davis huffed watching Ken take the can away from him. "Anyway..what are we suppose to do now?" Kari asked still rocking Gatomon. "Well I guess we relax and wait for this thing to attack" Sora shrugged glaring back to the TV.

Meanwhile somewhere deep and dark under the city a large dark Digimon stood firm and stiff on his thrown.

"Sir! The DigiDestined know of our plan!" A small metallic Digimon yelped crawling closer, "What!? How did they find out?" the large dark Digimon responded hissing his voice as he slammed his fist down. "Well you see some Digimon called Wizardmon appeared at Sora's house and told the DigiDestined of Light's Digimon who told the others", "hmm..Well, she always was a snitch I can't believe Myotismon took her in but still, she will not live for long once we strike" the Dark one responded again tapping his fingers together. , "So we complete what Myotismon could not?" The small one asked again, "We will do more than he what he attempted, much more and not even the DigiDestined can stop us.." the Dark one yelled laughing manically.

Meanwhile back at the Kamiya residence, in Kari's room, many hours had now past and everyone had left.

"Hey Mommy that sleep over was fun.." Gatomon giggled sucking her bottle as she sat on Kari's bed, "Yeah it was fun although.." Kari responded grabbing a cloth as she rubbed Gatomon's cheek "I know never to put Makeup on you, it never comes out", "Yeah that wasn't so fun but at least I seen Wizardmon" Gatomon sighed slowly sucking her bottle again as she lowered her head. "Gatomon don't worry he'll return" Kari smiled drawing Gatomon into a hug as she continued "Listen he said to enjoy yourself and right now your upset, so please cheer up for him", "Ok Mommy I'll do it for you and him" Gatomon smiled leaning into Kari as she closed her eyes drinking the rest of the bottle.

"You do that Gatomon, you do that" Kari smiled removing the bottle from Gatomon's mouth as she replaced it with a pacifier, Kari then quietly laid Gatomon beside her as she turned off her lamp, grabbing her own pacifier as she too feel asleep cuddling up with Gatomon unaware of a dark figure watching from the balcony.

Thanks to everyone who comment and a special thanks to Twilight and Chaos Wolf for ideas ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 17

Note: thanks again for all the comments ^^

Back deep under the city

"So..your telling me that The Digidestined of light and her Digimon act out as babies?" The Large dark Digimon chuckled tapping his fingers softly, "Ye..yes sir I've seen it with my own eyes last night, Gatomon and her partner where sucking pacifier as they slept, Just before I left" The small metallic Digimon responded calmly. The Dark Digimon laughed again as he waved his finger and responded "Perfect, ready the troops, soon we will destroy with pathetic world..and not even Mega's can stop us.."

Meanwhile, back at the Kamiya residence both Kari and Tai where getting ready for school.

"Kari! Hey Kari, c'mon or we'll be late!" Tai yelled walking past her room and into the kitchen, "Yeah I know! Hang on I just have to get changed and sort Gatomon out.." Kari responded taping her own diaper up as she slipped on her brown shorts. Gatomon watched pouting slightly as she walked over to Kari's bed and laid on it as she moaned "Mommy, do we have to go the school?", "Gatomon please don't play up this morning we're late already.." Kari insisted quickly walking over to her as she began changing her. "Yeah but school's boring there's never anything to do" Gatomon moaned again.

"Gatomon c'mon you'll see the others there you can play with them" Kari smiled lifting Gatomon's legs as she placed a diaper under her and taped it up. Gatomon smiled rising of Kari bed as she replied "Yeah..i guess..", "Good now lets go!" Kari sighed grabbing her bag as she rushed out her bedroom door to be met with Tai "It took you five minutes to get ready? And we're late as it is!" , "Well lets go then and stop standing around here talking!" Kari growled walking through the front door holding Gatomon as Tai followed shutting and locking it.

"Well we wouldn't be late if you and Gatomon got up earlier.." Tai mumbled chasing after Kari, as they walked onwards a dark shadow watched them from a near rooftop as it whispered "They're on their way.." before it vanished , "Well who was the one up early hours this morning?" Kari responded speed walking through the park with Tai trailing behind. "Well I was watching the boxing.." Tai muttered continuing to follow Kari as they literally ran the rest of the way until they finally reached the school gates and in through the door without being seen..or so they thought. "Hello there Mr and Miss Kamiya, late again are we?" a tall white haired man responded as he stood in front of the three. "Well uh..you see..there was a power surge and my alarm clock broke.." Tai lied moving carefully forward as the headmaster stopped him before yelling "Well that's no excuse! Your 15 minutes late for school" he then turned to Kari to see Gatomon in her arms "And you Miss Kamiya have been late more than your brother and now you bring animals into school?"

"It's a stuffed baby animal for my friend she wanted me to get her one since she loves cats and well it wouldn't fit in a bag.." Kari smirked before Tai lightly pushed her as they moved past the headmaster as he waved "Well we don't want to be later than we already are c'mon Kari lets get to class.", as they moved out of the headmasters view Tai stopped pushing as he moved behind her and continued to walk slowly past each room until Kari stopped at her room, room 45, "Well I'll see you later bro.." she called before carefully placing Gatomon behind her as she slowly opened the door and entered. "Yeah good luck.." Tai laughed continuing to walk.

"Miss Kamiya! Your 16 minutes late for my class! What is your excuse this time?" Mrs. Hall yelled turning away from the whiteboard as the whole class stared at her. "Well uhh..there was a power surge?" Kari lied hoping Tai's excuse would work. "Well..sit down and let me continue" Mrs. Hall ended as she turned back to the board and began writing again. Kari slowly took the seat behind everyone as she set Gatomon down out of view of the others "Gatomon you have to stay out of view ok? I've put some things in the bag for you.." Kari whispered looking down to Gatomon who smiled back and nodded before the teacher made the two jump as she roared "Miss Kamiya!! So you're late and now you interrupt my lesson? If this happens once more you'll be sitting at the front where I can see you.." ,"Yes..miss sorry.." Kari responded gazing at the board as she continued, again.

Meanwhile Tai was having the same kind of treatment as Kari as he entered his class room. "Tai Kamiya, just go sit down, I can't be bothered to yell at you today" the tutor responded turning back to the computer as he began typing. Matt watched as Tai began trailing towards him before he joked "another power serge Kamiya?", "Nah just late night boxing and diaper changes this morning.." Tai sighed dropping his bag as he turned the computer on. "Yeah I guess Kari doesn't have it all good at the moment with school and Gatomon" Matt replied moving the mouse over as he began clicking, "Yeah but I've offered to help but she wont let me, sometimes it's like she's protecting her all the time.." Tai mumbled as he began typing before Izzy appeared behind him whispering "Guys I couldn't find anything at all with that darkness Gatomon was on about"

"Really? The brains of the DD coulden't find anything?" Matt joked smirking at him as Izzy gave him a death glare "I swear I'll find out what she meant. I will find out!", "OK! Ok! Seesh calm down.." Tai yelped quieting the two as Sora quickly noticed the argument she titled her head into the boys view as she whispered "Could you be anymore louder?", "Sorry Sora just.. Figuring out some things.." izzy laughed before Sora turned back to her work but just as she did a sudden flash of darkness rushed away in the corner of her eye by the window, before she managed to look towards it. "That was strange I wonder what is was.." Sora mumbled before shrugging it off and going back to her work.

Meanwhile back in room 45, with Gatomon and Kari. Kari sighed placing her head in her hand as she gazed onwards to the board before mumbling "Could this lesson be anymore boring?", while Gatomon who quietly rummaged through the bag pulling out a few toys as she began playing quietly, "Wow..this doll looks wike Mommy" Gatomon giggled pulling out a little brush as she began stroking the dolls hair softly for a few moments as she pulled out the other toys and began playing with those. Until she heard a faint laughter, hearing this Gatomon quickly began looking around but couldn't see anything before she shrugged it off and began playing again. When a sudden tap on the window above her echoed a few seconds later as she gazed up unknowingly to see a dark figure with red eyes stare back smiling evilly and pointed to her, Gatomon totally frozen stared at it for what seemed like hours until her body took over as she screamed slightly wetting her diaper as she made the whole class and teacher jump of fright. "What is going on!?" The teach yelled quickly turning to the class as the students looked at each other except Kari who looked down to Gatomon staring at the window wide mouthed and shaking.

"Gatomon are you ok? What's wrong?" Kari asked leaning down to her as she hugged her, Gatomon continued staring at the window before finally clenching onto Kari shaking as she whimpered "M..Mommy I saw something.. It felt different..like no evil we've faced befowe it felt howwible.. Worse than Myotismon", "Its ok Gatomon it's gone now. Everything's gunna be ok.." Kari whispered looking around the other students who glared back at her. "Mrs. Kamiya was that you who screamed? And yet again interrupted my lesson?" The teacher yelled again beginning to walk closer to Kari who hesitated for a moment before replying "Yeah it was me sorry..I feel asleep and had a bad dream..", "Well I've had enough your moving to the front of the class, now!" the teacher yelled again arriving at Kari's desk to see her holding Gatomon. "What is that animal in your arms!? And is it moving!?"

"No it's a new robot baby animal it's for my friend.." Kari asserted picking up the toys and her things as she moved to the front. "Well..i don't want to see it again.." Mrs. Hall inquired walking past Kari as she took her seat setting down Gatomon who mumbled with her voice still shaky "I'm sorry Mommy I shouldn't have scweamed" as she hid under the desk, Kari quickly gazed around before she whispered back "It's ok Gatomon you can tell me about it later". Gatomon simply nodded as she listening from under the desk for several more minutes looking around for any more eyes, until the lesson finally finished with the school bell ringing hard. "Thank good that's over..now we can go and meet the others.." Kari smiled picking up Gatomon and her stuff as she exited the room and began heading towards the computer room.

"Right now you want to explain Gatomon?" Kari asked slowly walking up the stairs with Gatomon holding onto her tightly mumbling "Well..it had big wed eyes, shawp teeth and wong nails, I didn't see the west..", Kari slightly taken back by the details hugged Gatomon tight as she cooed "Well it's gone now and it wont hurt you ok? Not while I'm here." Gatomon giggled as leaned into Kari chest sighing before they entered into the computer room door she was met by the whole group sat around Izzy as they chattered, "Hey guys you found anything?" Kari asked walking towards as she carefully laid Gatomon on one of the tables and began changing her. TK quickly turned his head as he smiled and replied "No, not yet Izzy's still typing away..like he always does", Kari laughed wiping Gatomon over before lifting her up and replacing the diaper, while she strapped it up she inquiring "Well Gatomon's seen something like a shadow just a few moments ago", "Shadows? In the school? You don't think they've started their attacks do you?" Yolie questioned gazing over to Izzy who continued typing.

Before Sora interjected "Well I did see a shadow as well but it was too fast for me to see what it actually looked like", "Well Gatomon seen it..she screamed so much the whole class heard it.." Kari explained sitting next to Tk as Gatomon shook remembering the eyes, "Its ok Gatomon" Kari whispered rocking her slowly, "Well guys something is going on." Izzy yelled turning the screen of the monitor as he faced the others "this is the school's CCTV for a few minutes ago, during Kari's lesson but there's no shadow", "But! I saw it Mommy! I weally saw it!" Gatomon yelled holding Kari, "I know Gatomon I believe you, there must be something wrong with the camera's unless the shadows are only visible to us" Kari inquired as Tai stood up as he moved towards the window "Like before when only me and Augumon returned, this must be the same kind of thing, with the digital gate."

Izzy nodded turning the monitor back around, "They must have used the digital gate but I thought it was sealed unless they used something else to get through it..", "Like what? Last time Myotismon used strange cards, what else could they used, golden stones?" Mimi sarcastically mumbled, "No Mimi probably a sacrifice, digital energy to force the gate open, probably preformed by a mega level" Izzy sadly replied turning back to the others. So we know what we're dealing with we better go out and sort it.." Davis growled standing up as Tai stood next to him "For the first time in my life I agree with Davis, we should attack now before they get a chance to attack us".

"But we don't know how strong they are guys..if we attack now it will be like attacking the dark masters from the start, remember? We didn't know how strong they where and they took down two mega's" Matt raved standing in front of the two as Sora stopped him "Matt for once they may be right, if we don't attack now they will! And kill anyone or anything they see.", Matt sighed sitting back down as he looked over to Izzy typing continuously mumbling to himself before announcing "Well all I know is they may be in the sc.." but before Izzy could continue his speech a sudden power cut shorted the lights and Izzy's laptop leaving only light that beamed from the window. "Oh they're here alright and down in the school basement" Joe mumbled gazing out the computer room door to see darkness.

"But what about the students, and the teachers they have no idea what's coming!" TK bellowed heading towards the door as Tai, Davis, Demi-Veemon and Mimi followed. "Mimi? You're going too?" Sora asked slowly walking towards her as Mimi nodded "the students are in danger I have to help", "Well if we are helping we split up into groups, no one's going alone, they might attack if your alone" Ken called giving out flashlights, "Ok so we go as groups and mine will be Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and Davis" Tai responded pointing to them as they followed him outside. "Ok well the rest are going with me then.." Kari shrugged handing Gatomon the flashlight as she whispered "Gatomon you can have the flashlight to show us where we're going ok?", Gatomon nodded happily as she shone the light down the one side of the corridor while Kari slowly walked down it followed by Sora, TK, Cody, Yolie and Ken. They slowly walked down the staircase leading down onto the first floor and headed towards the first classroom door. "Ok guys lets go in and check around" Ken whispered opening the door slightly as it creaked until it was fully open to reveal noting, no students, no teachers, just complete darkness. "What is going on? No one's here.." Hawkmon replied looking over the desks to see no books or evidence anyone had even been here. "Mommy..did those shadow's do this? Did they get wid of everyone?" Gatomon murmured shining the light around the room quickly as Kari grabbed her paws and soothed "Gatomon relax we'll figure this out"

Sora nodded flashing her own light around as she headed out through the door "Well we better go look in the basement to bring the power back up", "Yeah and luckily I know the way" TK smirked walking in front of the group as he headed along the corridor until he reached a beaten down door. "Uhh TK? You didn't do this did you?" Patamon asked picking up a piece of the broken door. "No..Patamon I didn't but I'm gunna find out who did.." Tk asserted stepping over the door as he entered the room with Patamon. The others waited outside for a few moments when they heard a loud crash and then silence, "Did you hear that?" Sora questioned waiting for Tk to reply but nothing.." Hey! Tk! You ok in there? Tk?" Kari yelped standing closer to door for a moment until Tk yelled back "Guys..come and see this!", "We're coming!" Kari called climbing into the room as the others followed except Cody. But no one had noticed through the darkness.

"TK! Where are you!?" Kari called shining the light around until she saw a silhouette of what looked like TK against the wall. "Kari you should see this.." He mumbled not turning around to her, "See what TK there's nothing against the wall" Kari replied confusingly as the others appeared behind her as he laughed evilly turning around to them "Oh but there is Digidestined, there is..", "It's a trap! Run!!" Ken yelled grabbing wormmon as he tried to escape through the door before the silhouette struck them knocking them both unconscious. "Ken!? Ken!" Yolie yelled leaning down to him as Sora, Kari and Hawkmon backed away slowly, "Mommy I don't like this.." Gatomon mumbled clenching Kari tightly as the silhouette laughed again. "Don't worry little Digimon it will be over soon!", "What do we do, we cant escape.." Sora whispered backing away again "We have to think of something.." Hawkmon mumbled before suddenly the silhouette appeared behind striking them both by the neck knocking the two unconscious. "Ok that's enough what do you want?" Kari asked standing above Sora.

"Only you, Digidestined, you to see my master and to be destroyed, by his hand!" The shadow yelled moving closer to Kari very second until Gatomon leaped out of her arms jumping for the silhouette "Leave my Mommy alone!, Lightning Paw!", "Bah your pathetic.." he sighed grabbing Gatomon and striking her swiftly before dropping her motionless body to the floor. "Gatomon!! You..you hurt my baby!" Kari cried moving back more and more until there was no where else to go. "Times up Digidestined, times up.." he laughed again as Kari stood firm gripping the wall tightly in hope to find something to throw. But unknown to the silhouette Yolie was still standing as she quietly hid behind the shadow picking up a glass bottle before sneaking behind him as he gloated again "Your weak and yet you've destroyed all kinds of evil Digimon? Well don't think we're as weak as Myotismon that pathetic Vampire Digimon was weaker than me and I'm only a champion", "But he was a mega? So he's more evolved than you?" Kari questioned noticing Yolie behind him, "Oh he may have been a mega but it's not the level your at. It's the power you have!!" the silhouette laughed turning around as he grabbed Yolie by the throat making her drop the bottle as he continued "Distractions never work I could hear you even before you picked up that glass bottle, child..", "Yeah maybe shadow boy but your one child less" Yolie smirked before being thrown at the wall near Kari.

"I don't care if one is missing I still have light and hope, all I need now its Courage and friendship and you will be no more!" the silhouette roared finally attacking Kari leaving no one awake except Cody who managed to escape moments before Ken was attacked. But.. Unknown to him he was being watched and observed by the remaining shadows that now lurked in the darkened school awaiting for the time to attack, the time to end the DigiDestined?

Well I hope you liked this chapter ^^ It didn't seem the most breathtaking or a cliff hanger but I hope you enjoy it


	18. Chapter 18

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 18

Note: thanks again for all the comments ^^

"That's it drop them here where they shall not bother us" a shadowy figure growled placing Gatomon, Sora and Kari down into a cage as the other shadowy figure nodded moving towards it responding "Sure but do you think we should put them with that other Digimon?", "Forget about him! Just place them down and get back to work!" the one responded again walking away from the cage towards the door while the other shadow Digimon placed the remaining members, Yolie, ken, Hawkmon and Wormmon into the cage before also walking towards the door and closing it.

Meanwhile the other group began scouting the rooms on the 2nd floor. "There's nothing here? But where are all the students?" Joe mumbled looking under the desks while the others looked around, "Well what could those shadows do with a school full of students and teachers" Matt replied picking up a board pen of the ground as he looked towards the board.

While Izzy, still thinking for a moment glanced around the clean tables as he suggested "I think the shadows have taken them but without their knowledge, as there is no sign of struggle or break in.."," So..the shadows are using them? For what?" Mimi asked before she was interrupted "Guys quiet! Something's coming!" Davis whispered jumping behind the door as the others followed hiding in other places as they waited anxiously until it stopped.

"You think it's gone?" Mimi mumbled waiting as the door slowly opened revealing a flashlight and a shadow figure, "GET HIM!" Davis unexpectedly yelled jumping from behind the door as he dived for the shadow, "You got him!" Matt cheered moving towards Davis and the shadow as he flashed his torch at the shadow to reveal Cody and Upamon. "Well now you know who it is, you mind.. GETTING OFF ME!?" Cody yelled as Davis quickly removed himself as Matt helped Cody up, "What are you doing here? Weren't you with my sister and the others?" Tai asked looking over to Cody's uneasy expression.

"Tai..I'm sorry your sister and the others where attacked by the shadows in the basement but I luckily escaped in hopes to find you to help.." Cody croaked brushing himself off as Tai stared at him bewildered, "my sister!? Now it's personal, that's it I'm not looking around these stupid classrooms anymore! My sister is important!" Tai yelled lightly pushing Cody aside as he walked out of the room. "Well he's all fired up" Joe sighed rushing out the room as the others followed except Izzy who continued "There has to be a pattern.. Why Kari? Why the others?", "Izzy are you coming? You don't want to be left here alone.." Cody called snapping Izzy out of trance as he followed Cody out, down the staircase and down the corridor.

Meanwhile the other had finally awoken in the dark room they where being held in. "damn that shadow hit us hard.." Sora grumbled rubbing her head as she looked around dazed, "Yeah but at least we're all together and safe.." Kari smiled hugging Gatomon tightly as a voice chuckled opposite them "Safe? Here in this room you don't know what that means child, I've been here longer than you just staring at these four walls", "Great we're stuck in here with another evil Digimon.." Yolie huffed turning away. The voice slowly looked down at Yolie as it replied again "I'm not evil! My name is Chaos Wolfmon or Chaos Wolf, I was trapped here and I need to escape but I need your help", "Our help? What do we get in return?" Ken mumbled looking out to the cage for a better view, "Yes your help! And if you free me I'll get you out of here", Kari quickly arose from her place as she looked up above her as she growled "How can we trust you?", "and your suppose to be smart? Look if we get free I'll help you destroy the shadows for good.." Chaos Wolf responded angrily gripping tightly on the cage.

Both Kari and TK thought for a moment before they finally responded "Ok we'll help you but no funny business or else..", Chaos Wolf sighed as he replied "Finally! All you have to do is access your crest within and touch the bars" he continued watching anxiously as Kari agreed slowly reaching for the bars while TK followed until they gently touched them releasing a blast of golden and pink energy. The energy engulfed the room for what seemed like minutes until it finally diminished leaving Kari and TK bewildered. "Finally I'm free! Now.." Chaos Wolf responded dropping to the floor as he walked towards the kids, eye's glowing bright red as his brown fur spiked up. Yolie quickly noticing this backed away with Hawkmon as she yelled "I knew we couldn't trust you!", "What!? You Digidestined are strange! But there's no time lets go quickly! We need to get to the 1st floor" Chaos Wolf responded walking past the kids and out through the door.

"Well he did promise to show us the way out" Kari shrugged slowly following Chaos Wolf out as the others nervously followed, "Ok maybe the shadows don't know we've escaped yet but we still need to be careful so keep against the walls" Chaos Wolf responded pressing against the wall behind him as he moved slowly and carefully, Ken watched in amazement as the others began to copy, "You don't expect us to move like that do you?" he laughed looking over to Chaos Wolf. "Yeah Ken if it's the best way to get out" TK responded quietly shuffling behind Kari as Gatomon giggled "Well I think its funny", "Only because you don't have to do it" Kari smiled before being interrupted by Chaos Wolf as he jumped across to a doorway "Quiet! Do you want to be captured? Seesh! Now, this door should lead to the way out"

TK being slightly nervous glanced through the door before turning back to Chaos Wolf replying "Are you sure this is the right doorway? I mean it doesn't look like the way out", Chaos Wolf becoming slightly frustrated turned to TK as he exclaimed "Listen you may be a DigiDestined and protect the digital world, but I want to get the shadow Digimon back for imprisoning me but during my time here I have discovered they have the ability to change doorways making them lead to different places like dimensions, so if you want to end up stuck in dimension filled with endless war? Go find another door if not follow me, now lets move", "Wow that was harsh.." Patamon grumbled sitting on TK's shoulder as he glanced down to see Gatomon leaning softly against Kari's shoulder, he smiled as he sighed unaware of shadow's watching and following him and the others closely behind.

Meanwhile the others continued looking for Kari and the others unaware of their release.

"Kari where are you!? Kari!" Tai yelled running down the corridor, Davis following close behind also yelling out while the others frantically followed trying to keep up. "Tai! C'mon slow down we're all not as fast as you!" Joe yelled grabbing his chest as he panted loudly, "Aww c'mon this is only jogging! You can't be tired already" Davis laughed turning to the group who stared back angrily, "Well you two do play for the sports team!" Izzy yelled juggling around his laptop and other equipment as he ran. Davis smirked again looking in front of him "so true but lets keep going", "I..dont..think I can!" Joe huffed loudly as he stopped dead opposite a doorway, leaving the others running ahead. "Oh thanks guys..leave me here!" Joe yelled within breathing as a voice echoed opposite him, "The group have escaped? But how?

–pause- hope and light? The crest power!?", Joe listened eagerly as the voice echoed again "They are escaping out through the back entrance but do they know about the doors –pause- that other Digimon has told them ok well at least the others do not know, hopefully they'll get stuck in a dimension somewhere."

"Dimension!? I have to tell the others!!" Joe yelled quickly rushing away panting yet again until he turned the corner finally seeing Izzy, Mimi, Davis and Matt as he stopped, yelling "Guys! The doors lead to different areas! Even dimensions!!", "Yeah we know.. Tai is kind of stuck somewhere and Izzy is trying to figure out where.." Matt sighed glancing through the door continuing "We told him to be careful but would he listen? nooo! He never listens..", "Yeah your right but still who's gunna save him?" Davis replied looking over to Matt who glanced back "Good idea you can go in" Matt suggested grabbing Davis as he walked towards the door, Davis struggling widely. "Ok that's enough!" Izzy yelled interrupting the two as he began typing yet again "he's not in the Digital World or the Dark Ocean, with so many other dimensions out there he could be anywhere"

"So we just wait here until he comes out?" Cody questioned gazing over to the door, "Maybe or we go in for him.." Joe sighed turning to Izzy who continued typing while Matt continued pushing Davis lightly as he laughed behind him, "Well Davis already volunteered!", "Hey! I don't know where or what it is! I don't want to be killed!" Davis screamed grabbing onto the wall tightly, "Aww I thought you where adventurous!" Mimi laughed watching Matt push him a little harder while Davis started loosing grip. Until suddenly Tai's voice screamed in pain as it echoed louder and louder as it echoed down the corridor, Matt hearing this instantly let go of Davis as he turned to the doorway "Tai's in trouble! Izzy get moving! Or me and Davis will have to go in, even if we don't want to!" , "Ok! Hang on I'll be done in a nano second!" Izzy yelled back in frustration still typing, while the others watched eagerly awaiting the go ahead for Tai's needed rescue.

While the others along with Chaos Wolf began walking down the corridor they had just entered from the doorway. "Hey Chaos Wolf? Are you sure this is the way out? I don't remember the school corridors being this long" Sora sighed looking around her as he replied "No, they are playing with us.. They've extended the corridor so they can keep us busy for something..", "So we walked all this way just for exercise!" Yolie huffed mumbled under her breath as Chaos Wold continued "You have a big mouth child! But no we are walking down this corridor because there is a glitch that we can enter to finally escape", "Great but what about the others?" TK asked turning to Chaos Wolf who shrugged "I didn't know your other friends where here too, well they'll be fine, I'm sure we'll see them soon or we will look for them I promise."

"Yeah we hope.." Ken mumbled continuing to walk as many minutes past and still no progress, Chaos Wolf continued onwards as he yelled "Almost there kids don't worry we'll be out soon", "Good I'm getting fed up of walking" Kari sighed turning to Gatomon who still leant against her shoulder, sucking her pacifier as she purred softly. "Remember I am not guaranteeing that this is the real glitch. We could end up somewhere with no return" Chaos Wolf asserted stopping dead as he turned to a ordinary wall as he continued "This should be it so we better get moving before they know what we've found". The others watched on confused as they looked at the wall, "Ok if this is it what do we do? Just walk into it?" Ken asked stepping forward.

"Yes if it works you'll pass through and hopefully out" Chaos Wolf carried on walking towards the wall as he placed his paw on it and pressed down, at first nothing happened but then just as Yolie was about to rave Chaos Wolf passed through the wall like it was an illusion. "Wow he was right!" Sora yelled rushing to the wall with the others. "Ok who's going next?" TK asked looking around the group as Ken stood forward as he pressed his hand against the wall "I'll go and if it doesn't work you'll all know!". The others watched again as Ken began to slowly pass through until he was no more. "Ok I'm next" Kari asserted slowly placing her hand on the wall as she passed through with Gatomon still softly sleeping.

Soon one by one each of the kids passed through as they reunited at the other end with Chaos Wolf. "Ok the glitch may have worked" Chaos Wolf muttered looking around to see a brightly lit classroom but empty desks, "Wow! It must have worked! This is the class I was in this morning! Almost near the front entrance" Kari yelped glancing around the room. "This morning? You mean when you first saw the shadow?" Sora whispered as Kari nodded looking down the Gatomon still sleeping softly. "Ok we should be ok now to enter any doorway" Chaos Wolf responded opening the classroom door as he left "Not again.." Sora sighed walking out through the door, "it's like follow the leader all over again" Ken laughed following Sora as the others followed behind them yet again. "Since I made a little promise to you earlier we should look for your friends they should be around here somewhere" Chaos Wolf asserted looking down each end of the corridor.

"Ok but which way? They could be down either side.." Sora asked gazing down the one side as Chaos Wolf gazed down the other as he replied "this should be the way, I can hear your friends talking", "huh? You can really hear people from miles away? What are they saying?" Yolie asked turning to Chaos Wolf who twitched his ear as he gasped "Damn! Let's move your friend Tai is in trouble!" Chaos Wolf then quickly rushed down the one side of the corridor pushing the doors open as he yelled "C'mon This way!"., "My brother? What's wrong with my bro!?" Kari yelled chasing after Chaos Wolf as Gatomon awoke "huh? Whats wong with Tai mommy?" she yawned rubbing her eyes as she looked up to Kari.

"Nothing Gatomon don't you worry you just sleep ok?" Kari soothed smiling while Gatomon nodded as she yawned once again leaning on Kari's shoulder. while Kari continued running following close behind Chaos Wolf. "I guess I cannot blame your friend as he did not know about the dimensions but no matter either way we must find and save him" Chaos wolf responded pushing open another door to reveal the other group. "Hey guys we've heard that Tai's in trouble!" Sora yelled making Izzy and the others quickly turned around shocked as Izzy yelled "Kari!? We've been looking for you! Weren't you captured?", "Yeah but Chaos Wolf saved us and in return he led us to the way out and now to you guys" Kari mumbled turning to the doorway as she continued "My brother? Where is he?", "Well uh.. You see" Matt mumbled loosing words before Chaos Wolf interrupted "He's trapped in a dimension one that I'm not sure about but we still have to save him". Without hesitation Kari almost reached the door before TK and Matt grabbed her as he growled "What the hell do you think your doing? It could be dangerous and with Gatomon unable to Digivolve you won't be able to defend yourself!"

"Yeah Kari let us think of a plan first we don't want to go rushing in" Sora soothed calming Kari down as Izzy inquired "Ok since we don't know what it is but that Chaos Wolf Digimon does maybe if he goes in with a group of you while another group stays behind just encase they need help", "Ok but I know that this dimension is very unsafe we'd need to use something like rope to guide us back to the entrance" Chao Wolf interrupted looking around the corridor as Joe pulled off the fire hose as he, Davis, Mimi, Sora, Matt and Ken held onto it tightly while Kari, TK, Izzy, Yolie and Cody along with Chaos Wolf entered the dimension holding into the front end of the hose as they walked in. "Guys remember I'll be monitoring from this side through your Digivices so be careful" Izzy replied looking down to his computer as bleeps slowly appeared while each of them entered as Chaos Wolf mumbled "We better be careful for Tai's sake.."

Sorry it took so long, Work experience sucked (Virgin Media? WTF! XD) and college work pilling up, hope you like the chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it =3


	19. Chapter 19

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 19

Note: I have been told that people do not understand what the shadow Digimon are so, I will explain. They are creations made by another Digimon, explained later on in the story. So really they are just dark energy able to move but still under control of this one Digimon.

The group slowly entered the dimension one by one as they touched down to the soft grey surface around them. "Wow! Look at this place!" Cody yelled anxiously. "It feels so different..", "Different is right, this is nothing like I expected" TK Mumbled glancing around him confused to see small skulls buried in the grey sand, dark blue mountains covered in what looked like blood, along with the odd purple tree and strange glimmers of light flying chaotically around them. "Your wight, but those lights are fun!" Gatomon giggled lightly swatting the air constantly missing, as she too looked around before Kari shifted her away from the bloody mountains replying, "Well, we won't be here long anyway", "Exactly, so let's get moving!" Chaos Wolf growled passing the group as they followed, walking across the hot grey sand while the lights followed swooping around them once again. "What are these strange lights? Why are they following us?" Hawkmon asked, gazing back to Gatomon who continued swatting them as Chaos Wolf responded, "They seem to be fragments of energy from this dimension. Although, they do not seem dangerous as little Gatomon there has found out, they may be attracted to different energies such as Digimon or Human.", "Well that doesn't sound too bad" Kari laughed looking down to Gatomon as they continued to walk along the sand.

"I really don't know what's worse, these strange light things or the skulls!" Yolie yelled flapping her hands around to push away the lights before Armadillomon interrupted, pointing into the sky "I know what's worse! Look at the sky!". Following his yells, everyone quickly gazed up to be completely amazed and shocked. The sky was blood red as dark clouds formed around it followed by strange long dragon like creatures flying around ferociously. "The sky is worse than the ground!" Cody shivered, quickly looking down as he slumped to the ground. "Your right.. Don't look Gatomon.." Kari mumbled lowering Gatomon's head as she joined Cody. "Ok, since we're all stopping we might as well take a break.." Yolie mumbled joining the two, "No! We must keep going! We cannot stop!" Chaos Wolf insisted taking a few steps forward before TK interrupted him. "I think a break would do us all good besides, Gatomon really needs to be changed."

"Yeah, it looks like her diaper is gunna explode!" Patamon laughed, taking a seat on the sand as TK and Kari followed. "Explode is right, I should have changed her before we entered here" Kari replied laying Gatomon down as she untaped the diaper and began cleaning her up, while Gatomon smiled still playing with the funny lights. "Taking breaks will not help us find Tai! He could be in danger!." Chaos Wolf continued grumbling pacing back and forth. "But if we take a break. We will be refreshed and able to fend off against what ever is in this dimension" Cody asserted, scooping up the sand as he inspected it before Kari interrupted him "Tai can get himself into trouble allot but for some reason, it always turns out good in the end", "Tai's gunna be okays!" Gatomon giggled turning to Kari who smiled once again, placing a new diaper under her as she taped it up and lifted Gatomon of the sand. "He might be ok but what about the others? Are they safe?" Yolie asked leaning up from the sand as she gazed over to the others who shrugged.

While back on the other side of the Dimension, Izzy continued monitoring their progress.

"Hey Izzy have they found him yet?" Davis grunted, holding onto the hose as Mimi interjected "Yeah c'mon Izzy my arms are falling asleep here". "Relax guys! They're taking a break a minute they've walked quite a bit, especially since the dimension is huge!" Izzy replied continuing to tap on his laptop as beeping sounds echoed before Matt interrupted "A break? We are stuck holding this hose for them to get Tai and they take a break! Can't you tell them to get moving?", "Relax Matt they'll be moving soo…" Izzy replied glaring at the screen wide mouthed as the others watched confused, "Izzy? That face you're pulling doesn't really show confidence." Joe mumbled looking over to him as he quickly began typing again. "No, it's the shadow Digimon! They have found us and are on their way!", "How did you know that?" Sora asked confused, as she looked around quickly while Izzy continued. "Well my Digital scanner Gennai gave me a while back can pick up little bleeps of signals from this world and the dimension. At the moment it's picking up three Shadow Digimon here", "Great, this is not the time!" Matt yelled backing away as he continued, "Without our Digimon only Davis and Ken can fend them off and well let's hope they can". "Oh we will. I've been waiting for a time like this!" Davis smirked letting go of the hose as he turned behind them, waiting.

Meanwhile, back in the dimension the group began to walk once again as they proceeded across the hot sand, still in search for Tai.

"If we keep on walking in this direction we are sure to find him. Although, this area looks dangerous so stay on guard. Anything could happen.." Chaos Wolf mumbled, walking ahead as he glanced around him while the others chattered behind. "So guys, do you think those Shadow Digimon will be here?" Cody asked, walking alongside TK who shifted his eyes back and forth before replying. "You know, they could be watching us right now.", "Really!!?" Cody interrupted sheepishly looking around the mountains. "Great, now I feel like coming here wasn't a good idea." Yolie mumbled before Kari interjected "C'mon guys we're all safe, as long as we stay in a group", "Are we weally safe Mommy?" Gatomon nervously mumbled, holding tightly onto Kari who slowly began calmingly soothing her as she replied. "Yeah Gatomon we'll all be fine, don't you worry", "Otay.. But Mommy, why didn't you change your diaper like you did mine?" Gatomon questioned gazing up to Kari once again as she whispered back. "Well my diaper isn't as soaked as yours and I can hold it in a lot longer. So I'm ok for now." Kari then pulled out a pacifier as she popped it into Gatomon's mouth continuing. "Just relax for now Gatomon, we have along road ahead of us", "Otay, thanks Mommy" Gatomon sighed, leaning into Kari once again as they walked for several more miles, walking past more trees and sand with still no sign of Tai, no footsteps, damage, nothing.

"This is strange, we've walked the way we think Tai has gone and yet, nothing?" Yolie asked glancing around the untouched trees as TK replied. "Your right, no sign of struggle or anything! Not even in the sand, are we walking the right way?", "Yes! Do you think I'd walk this way for nothing stupid Child?" Chaos Wolf yelled before minor groans of pain echoed a distance away.

"Someone's hurt!!" Kari yelled, quickly passing the others as she ran towards the groans, passing more and more skulls until she stopped at a cave opening behind a small mountain. Completely amazed, Kari backed away to see Wizardmon lying against the cave wall bruised and bloody. Gatomon seeing this quickly jumped from Kari's arms as she leaned against her friend tapping her hands against his chest to wake him up. "Wizardmon wake up! C'mon pwease!", "How did he end up here? I thought he was.." Kari mumbled stopping on the last word as she helped wake him. Muffled moans and groans echoed as Wizardmon slowly raised his head as he mumbled "that was not a good idea..", "Wizardmon.. Your alive!!" Gatomon cried instantly hugging him tightly as she pressed her head against his chest. "Gatomon? What are you doing here?" Wizardmon asked wrapping his arms around her too as Kari watched smiling.

"We're here!" Hawkmon yelled, jumping in to see the two and Kari. "Wizardmon!? but I thought? Oh, never mind.." TK sighed standing next to Kari as the others entered including Chaos Wolf. "Hmm.. This is Wizardmon huh? So he did survive the attack.." Chaos Wolf mumbled stepping forward. "How did you know about that? You read minds too?" Kari joked as Chaos Wolf interrupted "Well lets just say you humans and Digimon talk in your sleep, I heard you back when we where captured. You mentioned Myotismon, Wizardmon and a crest of some sort", "Really? Matt always told me I snored but never sleep talked." Tk laughed, turning back to Wizardmon who quickly rose. "Joking aside kids, Tai has been taken by a Devidramon and is somewhere in this dimension! I was unable to hold him off and in the process I was badly injured","Hmm…if that's the case we must find him immediately. Did you see which way that Devidramon went Wizardmon?" Chaos Wolf asked, looking outside of the cave.

"He may have gone north from this cave, although we should be careful he was tough." Wizardmon mumbled, holding the still slightly crying Gatomon who managed to whimper a few words. "Wizardmon how.. how can you be alive?" before she gazed up to him as he replied. "Well to be honest I don't know myself, all I remember is being blasted by Myotismon and spending what felt like eternity in a world of data. Until Gennai told me I had to send you a message, which as you remember, I appeared at Sora's house to speak to you. After that, I was not sent to the world of Data but here where suddenly.. I'm revived..", "Either way your back now and I wont wet you weave again." Gatomon smiled, hugging him again. "Ok enough with the hugs and crap! We have to find Tai!" Chaos Wolf interrupted walking out of the cave and to the north as the others followed again.

Meanwhile back with the others, facing a problem of their own.

"Guys get ready they're closer!" Izzy yelled as loud bleeping echoed louder and louder from his laptop. "Don't worry Izzy! Veemon can handle it!" Davis smirked holding his Digivice firmly as Ken followed standing next to him. "Davis, don't think this will be easy! They're pretty tough you know!" Izzy yelled, the echoes getting louder, "I know! But I don't care!" Davis smirked, waiting anxiously as Veemon replied. "I wish they'd hurry up, all this waiting is annoying!", "Yeah! C'mon already, come out so we can defeat you!" Davis blurted before the laughing stopped completely. "You sure showed them Da.." Veemon replied, before he was struck to the ground unexpectedly as a voice echoed. "Defeat us? Your Digimon is pathetic and weak. If you have any sense you would run and let this chase be a little interesting, run, run like the dogs you are!"

"No chance! You'll be running once we've finished with you!" Ken interjected as the newly Digivolved Stingmon stood in front of him. "Yeah, so let's get it on!!" Veemon groaned standing up as he Digivolved. "Veemon, Digivolve to.. Ex-Veemon!". Ex-Veemon then quickly charged forward towards the laughing as he struck out violently. "That's not going to work Ex-Veemon, they are shadows! They could be hidden anywhere!" Izzy yelled, stopping Ex-Veemon attack as the laughing grew closer once again as he yelled. "You won't stop our master's plan, none of you will. This planet shall be his to command! And you kids, destroyed!!"

"You talk too much! Come out and fight!" Sora yelled glancing around frustratingly. "If I attacked now, I'd have no one to play with!" The shadow Digimon laughed as he stood a little distance from them. "You don't look so tough! I bet I can take you down!" Davis smirked as Ex-Veemon charged once again. "Looks can be deceiving child!" the shadow responded, shooting a blast of dark energy towards Ex-Veemon as it struck him full force and sent him directly into the wall. "Did you see that? He took Ex-Veemon down without breaking a sweat!" Mimi gasped, standing back as Ken quickly charged in with Stingmon. "Don't Worry Ex-Veemon! I got your back!".

"He will need more than you to stop me Stingmon!" the shadow Digimon snarled, shooting the same blast towards Stingmon. "You think I'd fall for the same trick?" Stingmon smirked, standing to the side as the blast past him. "That is why I am smarter than you." The shadow responded, pulling his arm back as the attack flew back at Stingmon, striking him too. "No, Stingmon! This guy is too strong, we need Kari and the others!" Ken called, turning back to Izzy. "Your right, but I can't contact them! There is interference!" Izzy added, tapping again at his laptop.

While the other group continued their search for Tai.

"I didn't think Tai would be this hard to find!." Yolie grumbled, climbing over large rocks with the others. "He has to be found child." Chaos Wolf mumbled, hopping from rock to rock with ease as he appeared above them. "You make rock climbing look easy Chaos Wolf." Kari grunted trying to pull herself up. "Here, let me help." TK smiled, pulling Kari up carefully. "Thanks TK" Kari blushed, standing up before she quickly let go of his hand". "Mommy are you bwushing?" Gatomon giggled as she and Wizardmon slowly descended next to them. "No! I was just.. cold that's all" Kari mumbled, turning away as the others laughed, continuing to walk along the mountains, until they stopped at a thin edge.

"Be carefully guys, it gets steep from here on!" Wizardmon called, holding Gatomon firmly as he pressed along the mountain and began to shift across it. "This doesn't look safe.." Kari nervously mumbled, slowly shifting herself across as she followed closely behind Wizardmon with TK, Yolie and Cody behind her. "No need to worry Kari, you have Wizardmon and myself to protect you kids" Chaos Wolf mentioned, slowly following behind Cody as they proceeded forward, along the steep mountain edge. "Why would Tai want to come through here?" Armadillomon grumbled continuing to move across as TK replied. "I guess he had no choice, being captured and all", "TK's right, that Devidramon could be around these mountains" Chaos Wolf muttered as they finally reached the other side. "Ok, where too from.." Cody asked before Wizardmon stopped him. "Cody, silence! Can you hear that?", "Hear what?" Patamon whispered lifting his ears as the others remained silent, listening.

"He is right! There's a large creature around the corner!" Patamon whispered lowering his ears once again. "Great, how the hell are we going to get Tai with him there!.." Cody yelled before Chaos Wolf slowly peeked around the corner for a moment before he turned back, interjecting. "It's Devidramon alright and he has Tai! He is unconscious but alive. We must get to him immediately. So here's what we do, myself, Kari and TK will distract Devidramon while Wizardmon, Yolie and Cody grab Tai and get out of there!", "Right!" The kids whispered in unison, as Chaos Wolf, TK and Kari moved in.

"I hope you know what your doing Chaos Wolf.." TK mumbled slowly moving around the corner. "I know what I'm doing! I just hope you do." Chaos Wolf responded jumping out unexpectedly, waving his hands chaotically as he screamed out towards the Devidramon. "Hey over here!". Noticing this, the Devidramon quickly turned his attention to Chaos Wolf as he began to walk towards him, slightly annoyed. "That's it you pathetic Digimon! Come for me! I bet you're not even a challenge!" Chaos Wolf continued running around the corner as Kari and TK followed.

Watching this, the others quickly slid past them as they made their way to Tai's side. "How are we supposed to move him?" Yolie asked, slowly leaning down to him as Cody replied "I don't know maybe we take each arm and leg?", "Or maybe Wizardmon can just wift him up!" Gatomon suggested looking up to him. "No, we are doing nothing.." Wizardmon smirked letting go of Gatomon. "Hey! Wizardmon! What are you doing?" Gatomon questioned quickly gaining balance as she landed. "Sending you kids to my master, especially you Gatomon!" Wizardmon laughed, his image changing to that of a shadow Digimon before he took the pacifier out of Gatomon's mouth and pushed her slightly, continuing. "I still find it physically sickening that you, Gatomon, act as a baby but to my dislike I has to force myself to be nice just to get you here, where you can finally meet my master". "No! you used Wizardmon against me!" Gatomon whimpered.

"I knew there was something fishy going on!" Hawkmon bellowed extending his wings, ready to fight. "You think you can take me Hawkmon? I'd advise you to stand down but, I don't care." The shadow laughed extending his hand as he blasted Hawkmon to the ground. "He was a fool to challenge me! Now.." The Shadow replied again, clicking his finger as another portal appeared while he continued. "Devidramon, bring those other kids here! They must enter the doorway to meet the master." Just as the Shadow finished, the Devidramon appeared, holding the other kids as he dropped them near the doorway.

"He was too fast for us but I see Wizardmon wasn't who you thought he was." Chaos Wolf grumbled, standing on his feet. "Yeah, but we all fell for it" Kari mumbled also standing up before the shadow interjected her as he pushed them. "Get into the portal now! The master doesn't like to wait!". Glancing around nervously, the kids slowly entered the dimension one by one with the shadow, Tai and Devidramon following behind. "Master, they are here" the shadow informed, continuing to push the kids in as they entered to quickly noticed the familiar sewer pipes and little beams of light around them. "Kinda reminds you of the sewer under Machindramon's city huh?" TK whispered, before being jabbed in the back and sent on his knees with the shadow hissing at him. "You shall not talk in the presence of my master! You're lucky he wants you alive, for now". "Excellent work my slave now, ready the forces for our upcoming battle." A voice echoed loudly as the kids looked up to see a large horned Digimon sat on a throne. as he continued.

"Welcome DigiDestined, your reputation has amazed me. You have defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon twice, and the dark masters along with Kimeramon. Sadly, though, I am not as weak as them so challenging me will end in your destruction but that is why we are here! I shall bring your friends so they can join the party." Just as he finished, the large Digimon raised his hands as a little portal appeared showing a shadow Digimon laughing,shooting blasts of energy towards every child. "No! Tell him to stop! I don't want the others hurt." Kari bellowed turning away from the screen as she hugged Gatomon.

"As you wish child but, they will be transported here" the Digimon smirked clicking his fingers as the group quickly flew through the portal and landed in front of the large Digimon. "Where the hell are we?" Davis grunted, standing up as Mimi yelled "I don't care as long as that Digimon isn't here". "Welcome everyone, I brought you all here for your destruction," the Digimon in the throne bellowed again raising himself up as he looked down to them. "The others are here too! And so is Tai!" Matt replied, looking over to the unconscious Tai as the Digimon roared again extending his large black wings "SILENCE! This is not a reunion party! You all shall be imprisoned here along with that traitorous Digimon where you shall not intervene with my conquest."

"Other Digimon?" Izzy questioned, lowering his laptop screen as the Digimon continued "Yes, I know your all familiar with him, after all, we used his Data to lure you into the trap.", "Wizardmon is alive!?" Gatomon gasped looking around anxiously. "Oh yes he is, for now but he will be killed along with you once we've conquered this pathetic world. Now, be gone!" The Digimon responded opening the ground below them, making them fall, including Tai.

After falling for a few seconds, the group finally fell into separate cells, separating them from each other. "This is great! Just great! Some power hungry Digimon wants our world and we cant do a thing about it!" Matt roared punching the wall in his cell violently. "There must be something we can do!" Sora whispered, looking around the darkness. "We have to get out.." Kari mumbled before a loud moan roared behind her. "What is that?" Sora screamed looking over to Kari's cell. Kari slightly afraid, held onto Gatomon tightly as she backed away a little. "Mommy, who is that!" Gatomon whimpered, "I don't know Gatomon but he's coming!" Kari yelled backing away a little more as TK yelled "No! Kari!! Watch out!!"

(You probably know who it is but if not you got to wait =3)

(P.S Sorry this one took almost a month to complete, college is really starting to bug me xD)


	20. Chapter 20

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 20

Note: This chapter will mostly consist of how Wizardmon met Gatomon most of it will be from the TV program, most from myself.

Everyone watched in shock as the shadow slowly stood up, towering over Kari and Gatomon as it roared once again, its red eyes beamed down at them evilly. "Woah it's huge!" Gatomon mumbled glaring up to him as she held tightly onto Kari, who backed away slowly, while the others watched on through their own cells, defenceless to help. "Damn it! We got to help her!" TK yelled out, trying to shoulder barge his solid cell door, with no success as Chaos wolf gazed over to him shaking his head. "TK there is nothing we can do, Gatomon is Kari's only defence against that thing and besides.. Gatomon must defend her 'Mommy' as she puts it."

TK, hearing this quickly stopped as he gazed over to Chaos Wolf angrily panting as he replied. "Yeah but.. What if she can't! What if the regression has done more damage than we know?", "Then..Kari' is doomed" Chaos Wolf sharply responded turning his attention to Kari to see the shadow slowly gaining as it slurred loudly, while Kari continued backing away. "Mommy.. if that thing gets any cwoser..I'll attack.." Gatomon mumbled gazing up to Kari who refused "no Gatomon you… you can't! You'll get hurt..", "So you'd rather that thing attack and kill you?" Matt yelled, grabbing her attention as she looked over to him nervously, as he continued. "Listen Kari, You and Gatomon have been through a lot these past few months, bonding as mother and child but now, it's time Gatomon did what she was intended to do..protect you".

Kari, still listening to matt's words, trembled for a moment before slowly gazing down to Gatomon, deep in thought for a second, gazing into Gatomon's eyes before she finally replied "Fine.. but Gatomon please be careful.." Without a second thought, Gatomon nodded, quickly jumping out of Kari's arms, readying herself as she smiled and replied "Thanks Mommy I won't wet you down!". "Is she really going up against that thing?" Veemon grunted, pushing Davis' head and hair aside as he tried to get a better view. "Listen you! Back off! Or you'll be sowwy!" Gatomon yelled, extending her claws as the shadow continued to slur, slowly trailing forward, "I gave wu a warning!" Gatomon yelled again but the shadow didn't respond only trailed closer and closer, almost at arm distance.

Joe quickly noticing this yelled over as he informed her "Gatomon! If you don't attack now he'll grab you!". Gatomon quickly taking note, nodded as she began backing away a little, before quickly lunging herself at the shadow, attacking. "Lightning paw!", striking it straight in the chest making it falling to the floor as Gatomon quickly landed to her feet, her diaper crinkled slightly. "Is it dead? Did she win?" Mimi questioned gazing over, unable to see the shadow lying there, what seemed to be motionless. "It seems as so it has. Although, maybe now we have a shadow Digimon face to face we can inspect it to see what they really are.." Izzy mumbled lifting his laptop once again as it lit his cell, "Well I've got a torch here.." Kari responded, slowly pulling a dark black handled torch out of her diaper bag as she waited for Izzy.

"Good! Now Kari, I know I cant see from here but maybe you could shine it on the shadow, maybe it will benefit us.." Izzy responded, watching the beam of the torch flash around the cell before Kari slowly shone it down at the shadow's feet, slowly working her way up, past the lower body, noticing a long purple cape surrounding it until she reached the chest, neck and chin to be completely shocked. "No way!" Kari yelled quickly shining the torch to the face of the shadow to reveal Wizardmon as she continued "Guys! We either have another clone or Gatomon just attacked the real Wizardmon!".

"That big Digimon did say he was here.." Matt mumbled, thinking back to what the large winged Digimon had said before Davis quickly interjected, brining Matt out of thinking. "But he could have lied! Like all the shadow Digimon did! Besides Wizardmon is dead, right?", "No! You're wong! He's awive! I know it!" Gatomon bellowed gritting her teeth as she grumbled, stepping forwards towards the unconscious Wizardmon, inspecting him carefully. "Davis, you just don't say that in front of Gatomon! Don't you realise she misses him?" TK yelled, glaring angrily over to Davis, who stuttered for a moment. Until a mild moan echoed back In Kari's cell as Wizardmon arose, rubbing his head softly while Gatomon backed away, ready to attack once again as she quickly announced. "Listen you shadow Digimon, I know you used Wizardmon's form to twick me! But it won't work again!."

Wizardmon slowly groaned as he gazed up to Gatomon focusing his eyes, "G-Gatomon? Is that you?" he stuttered, Gatomon still gazing at him in disbelief and fear, she knew it was either the real Wizardmon or another clone, ready to trick her once again before she replied "Yeah it-it's me. But is that you? Or another clone?". Hearing this, Wizardmon slightly chuckled still gazing at her as he replied "So, you've seen my clone, I'm sorry if he falsely gave my image Gatomon but this is the real me, the real Wizardmon from all those years ago", Gatomon still slightly unsure moved closer to him as she inspected him closely, glaring into his eyes as she squinted "But how can I be sure?". Wizardmon slightly sighed as his expression turned serious as he replied "I remember the first time I met you, and the first time with Myotismon, this is something the shadow's could not take from me.."

_Flash back _

Wizardmon slowly began walking through the sandy desert, his heart pounded heavily as he dragged his body, supported by his staff across the hot sand; he hadn't eaten or drank for days and his body began to feel it, his stomach churned with hunger as his throat burnt with dryness, until he finally saw it. a small village in the middle of the desert, the one he was hoping to find days ago, with a surge of energy Wizardmon quickly began pacing closer and closer as he finally entered into the village, breathing heavily he gazed around to see Gazimon glaring at him strangely, quickly forgetting this he paced through the village trying to find a place to eat.

After what felt like hours he finally stopped at a lone stall, also ran by a Gazimon, down a small alley. Slowly walking up to it Wizardmon gasped before he managed to cough "Ex-excuse me sir.. I would like to buy..", "We don't serve your kind here!" The shop keeper hissed, cutting Wizardmon off as he turned his back, "B--but sir!" Wizardmon explained, his stomach churning again as the shop keeper, slightly angrier exclaimed again. "Leave this village, we don't serve your kind!", taking note Wizardmon sighed as he slowly left the stall, still searching around the village.

He slowly walked around slightly dazed, feeling the starvation more, before a voice echoed from a distance, "Hey you! Get out of our Village!" before he felt a sharp pain across his head as a small rock struck him, knocking him to the floor. "Yeah! That's it boys!" Another one yelled pelting him again as Wizardmon winced in pain as the rocks hit him, harder and harder. "Kill him! Kill him!" the crowd that had appeared yelled, as stray Gazimon began pelting him again. Wizardmon slowly began loosing consciousness as he felt surges of pain through his body, until he heard a calm soothing voice "Hey! Hey you! Back off! Leave him alone!",

Wizardmon still slightly dazed, looked up above him to see a tall white cat like Digimon, standing directly in front of him as she yelled again "Now back off! Or you'll have me to deal with! And Myotismon, do you REALLY want him to destroy your village..". Hearing the mention of Myotismon's name the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the two alone. Gatomon, satisfied everyone had gone, quickly rushed down to Wizardmon's side, "Hey there are you ok?" she asked, quickly wiping Wizardmon's bloody face as he slurred, slipping out of consciousness until he finally lost it,

hearing her voice echoed "Stay awake! C'mon stay awake!"

After what felt like hours passed as Wizardmon awoke, the night sky and stars shining brightly above him as he quickly rose himself up glaring around to see a fire set and some food. "W---Where am I?" he mumbled, focusing his eyes as the soothing voice echoed opposite him "Your safe now, your lucky I came when I did otherwise they'd have killed you, Gazimon don't like strangers in there village..", "Oh..well thanks but I don't have anything for your bravery, I-I'm sorry," Wizardmon exclaimed raising himself up ready to leave. "What? Your not strong enough to go..besides I don't want anything from you, y-you must be very lonely to say that..", "What do you mean?" Wizardmon interjected looking at her carefully as she exclaimed again "Well when you've been alone for a long time your heart becomes very hard…happens to everyone I'm afraid.. even me..".

Silence soon followed Gatomon's words as Wizardmon slowly walked over to her, sitting beside her as he asked "So, you've been alone too? Didn't you have friend's at the primary village..", "No..I-I wasn't born there.. I was left.. As an egg in a forest alone, but I knew.. someone would come, I w-waited, months and months passed and no one came so I searched for her instead, but what I found was not what I expected.. I found-Myotismon" Gatomon sighed as her expression turned depressing as she continued "The days of torture began as I slowly forgot, until today, I left the castle to try again but I came across you and now" Gatomon slowly wept as she looked to the ground "well.. I'm in for a night of pain.."

"Why can't you leave? Just run!" Wizardmon angrily interjected ripping a piece of his cape as he passed it to her, "I-I can't he'd kill me for sure, that's why I have to serve him" she sighed wiping her eyes as her expression changed again, "I-I just wish I could have my childhood back, Myotismon stole that from me when I was Salamon, I was left to do everything, I even had to fight my way through the ranks just to be respected.."

Wizardmon thought for a moment as he looked down to Gatomon, still slightly sobbing as he replied "Gatomon I'm coming back to the castle with you, I'm joining the ranks to make sure you find her, I'll help you anyway I can", "I cant expect you to do that, I shouldn't have told you.." Gatomon sighed finishing up her meal as she stood. "Gatomon, I want to help, I know what Myotismon is like, I've heard roomers about his evil across the Digital World so I'm coming if you like it or not" Wizardmon exclaimed also finishing up as he followed her carefully, passing reams and reams of trees until they finally stopped at a large castle.

Gatomon hesitated as she slowly opened the door, darkness beamed as she and Wizardmon slowly walked up the stairs almost near the dorms until the lights quickly flashed on, turning around Gatomon quickly saw Demidevimon and Myotismon glaring at her suspiciously. "Where have you been Gatomon, out for a moonlight walk?" Demidevimon sneered before Myotismon bellowed waking the entire castle "Gatomon you know better than to leave without permission! This will be a sever punishment for you!", "No wait! Mr. Myotismon, I called her from the castle gates, I was enlightened to join your ranks, and I've always wanted to be a soldier. "Regardless! She will still be punished, she has disobeyed me.." Myotismon hissed picking Gatomon up by the scruff of her neck as he trailed off, Wizardmon watching from a distance unable to help.

The night seemed to drag on as Wizardmon waited eagerly for Gatomon's return, hours and hours had passed until his dorm door slowly opened as Gatomon entered through it slightly sobbing as she slowly entered into the bed next to him, "G-Gatomon are you ok?" Wizardmon whispered looking over to her as she nodded wiping her tears "I-I'm ok..". Wizardmon, still slightly unsure, quickly removed himself from his bed as he leaned next to Gatomon. "Wizardmon if you're not asleep you'll get what I got!" Gatomon whispered shifting her position to see him better. Wizardmon simply shrugged as he began softly stroking Gatomon's fur, avoiding the grazes from Moytismon. "Gatomon I said I'd be here for you" he soothed softly stroking her fur again, "Well, ok but.." Gatomon blushed looking down, hesitating a little before pulling out a small white teddy bear, slightly scuffed, from under her pillow as she continued "You're the only one that knows now. Please don't tell Myotismon he'd kill me for sure!"

Wizardmon smiled, taking the teddy bear as he leant Gatomon down, placing the bear beside her as he continued stroking her fur, whispering "Gatomon I won't tell anyone, besides I guess it's a way for your childhood to come out huh?", Gatomon simply nodded blushing again as she hugged the teddy, looking up to Wizardmon smiling, before she closed her eyes, beginning to drift to sleep. Wizardmon continued to stroke her softly for many more seconds, watching her slowly drift until she was completely asleep, her body gone limp as the teddy laid across her arms. "Good night little Gato.." Wizardmon smiled, tucking the rest of the blanket around her as he slowly trailed into his own bed, falling asleep also.

Many weeks past as Wizardmon gained closer and closer within the ranks slowly gaining trust, until one night. "Hey Wizardmon?" Gatomon smiled hugging her bear once again as she gazed up to him smiling. "Yeah Gatomon?" Wizardmon replied stroking her softly. "I-I'm glad you're here, hopefully we will find her soon.." Gatomon whispered, yawning a little as Wizardmon smiled nodding softly as he stroked her again for a few more seconds listening to her breath before a voice sniggered behind him. Wizardmon quickly noticing this turned around into the darkness as he listened. "Aww ain't it cute.." the voice laughed coming into view to reveal Demidevimon as he flew next to Wizardmon continuing "I've noticed you two have been getting closer these few weeks so I thought I'd spy on you but I didn't expect this", "Leave her alone!" Wizardmon growled glaring at him as DemiDevimon smirked quickly grabbing the bear, waking Gatomon up as he yelled. "No way! Now I get to cause pain!"

"No!! Don't tell Myotismon please!" Gatomon croaked, her heart beating a mile a minute as she gazed up at her bear, "Oh this will be fun!" Demidevimon smirked squeezing the bear tighter and tighter as he flew out of the room, Wizardmon and Gatomon following close behind. "DemiDevimon drop my bear!" Gatomon croaked again gaining in on him as he laughed swerving in-between doorways until he reached a large wooden door. "No.. You wouldn't!" Gatomon breathed glaring wide eyed at the door. She knew it was Myotismon's room, where'd he spend late into the night planning his attack on the real world. "Want to bet puss in boots?" DemiDevimon gloated bursting through the door as Wizardmon and Gatomon followed.

"Master, look what Gatomon has been holding!" DemiDevimon blurted planting the teddy on Myotismon's desk as he turned around glaring at the two. "A small white teddy bear!? My minions are meant to be cruel! Heartless and vicious and yet you've got a teddy bear!" Myotismon screamed holding tightly onto the bear, his long black claws digging into it. "No sir, I found it and I was going to destroy it.." Gatomon lied, glaring up to him as he smirked, extending his hand as the teddy burst into flames "No longer your concern.." he smiled watching Gatomon look at him speechless as her bear slowly turned to nothing but ash, trying to hold in the pain, she refused to cry. "Sir, she's telling the truth.." Wizardmon butted in, standing in front of her as Myotismon laughed "No, its not, I've seen her with it around the castle, hugging it, it's disgusting. She must learn to be vicious, the hard way..". "But..but sir!" Wizardmon tried to interject before Myotismon yelled again "Wizardmon this is nothing of your concern! Leave now..". Wizardmon completely shocked, looked over to Gatomon; her face drooped as she held back tears, sighing he slowly left the room. Closing the door behind him as he heard a whip sound, followed by a scream and yell "You will change Gatomon! Or die!". "Gatomon I'm sorry.." Wizardmon whispered trailing away from the screams as he entered his room. The weeks seemed the trail on as Wizardmon waited, sitting in his room for Gatomon, waiting for her to return which she did but not the way he'd expected.

"Gatomon! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Wizardmon fussed looking over her carefully as she glanced at him seriously. "No, I'm fine.. Let's go, the plan awaits..", "Gatomon.. What's wrong.. You seem different? Are you still looking for her?" Wizardmon questioned, standing in front of her as she gleamed at him gritting her teeth, "Who!? You're wasting my time! We have to begin the invasion!" Gatomon yelled walking ahead of Wizardmon as she proceeded down the long staircase. "Myotismon has done worse than I expected.. But don't threat.. I will make sure you find her Gatomon, along with your childhood I swear on my life.." Wizardmon vowed, following her.

_End of Flash back _

"I-I still miss that bear.." Gatomon sighed leaning into Wizardmon softly crying as he hugged her. "Now I understand how she regressed. It was Myotismon's fault". Matt blurted, looking over to Kari who nodded as she mumbled "Yeah! Makes sense now we know her past..". Wizardmon agreed as he stood up, still holding Gatomon, as he walked over to the cell door, extending his hand. "I think it's time we left here.. The shadows are beginning their invasion on the planet" he continued, blasting the door open as he, Gatomon and Kari exited. "Woah! Why didn't you do that before the story!?" Yolie yelled watching Wizardmon proceed down to cells until he reached hers as he smiled blasting it open, "Well the story was more important". "True but it's time we left.." Tai groaned standing up as the group glanced at him shocked, "What? I've been awake a while and I heard the story but it's time we left c'mon!" Tai replied again, walking out through the main door as the others followed.

They proceeded walking for miles down rows and rows of corridors with no sign of an exit, only darkness beamed around them, leaving a torch as their only source of light. "Will we ever find the way out!?" Mimi yelled, her voice echoing around them as Izzy sighed, typing at his computer once again. "Mimi calm down it wont be long now..". While the others walked ahead, following the beam of light down another thin corridor until they reached a small metallic door, "This must be the exit.." Sora mumbled gaining closer to it as she pressed on the handle and slowly opened it continuing, "Where in luck, no ones here.." Opening the door fully revealing rows of computers and other equipment.

"This must be their communication network.." Izzy muttered slowly walking over to the computer as he began typing at it slowly as he placed his laptop beside him. "This kinda looks like the Computer room in our school.." Yolie mumbled brushing her hands across the old monitors as dust flew around wildly hitting Davis in the face as he swatted it away as he coughed "Hey!!". While Kari, quickly noticing the desk, took the opportunity to change Gatomon as she softly laid her down on the desks along the computers and slowly undid her diaper, with Gatomon blushing intensely as Wizardmon stood beside her. "Don't worry about me Gatomon, I'm glad you got your childhood back as I'd promised you so enjoy it while you can" Wizardmon smiled, passing Kari the baby powder as she spread it around Gatomon.

"Interesting.. hey Izzy it looks like they've got some strange device!" Tai called from one monitor as Izzy quickly came over inspecting it. "Yes, your right.. But what is it for…" Izzy mumbled gazing up at it before going back to his computer as he typed again. While Gatomon continued to gaze around at the others as she lay on the cold table, before Kari finally finished cleaning her up as she lifted the old wet diaper from underneath her and replaced it with a clean fresh diaper, with a cute panel displaying a cute little brown dog, before she taped it up and lifted her up on the desk. "Thanks Mommy but can I have my paci?" Gatomon mumbled before Wizardmon quickly interjected her as he passed her yellow pacifier "I think you mean this little Gato?"

Gatomon slightly blushing slowly took the pacifier of Wizardmon as she mumbled a thank you before placing it into her mouth before Izzy quickly yelled, grabbing the attention of the whole group. "Guys!! I know what they are doing!". As they quickly surrounded him as he continued "That device you where talking about well it's like our Digivices, except it takes energy from the Digital World feeding the shadow Digimon and that large one!", "So, can't we just destroy the device?" Sora asked looking up at the screen as it displayed a long blackened object with a diamond tip. "No if we just destroy it it'll give us no gain, it's the Digimon we have to beat but these codes are freaky I don't understand.." Izzy continued typing yet again.

"This pwace is just fweaky altogether.." Gatomon mumbled glaring at the object around the room, passing her eyes across a large bloody sword before Wizardmon quickly pulled her away. "You shouldn't look at stuff, not even I would..", "Otay but I'm bored.." Gatomon sighed leaning against Wizardmon who walked back over to Kari and the others. "Well its not fun being trapped underground Gatomon.." Mimi mumbled looking back to Izzy who didn't utter a word only continuously type for many more minutes as the others separated, glanced around carefully, avoiding the bloody objects hanging on the walls.

"Well hopefully where safe for a moment.." Kari sighed leaning against the wall, quickly feeling the wetness of her diaper squelch around her as she cringed, "I knew I forgot something" she mumbled looking down to herself to see her diaper beginning to get bulgy. "Something wrong?" Wizardmon asked, gazing over to Kari worryingly as she blushed "N-No its ok..", "You sure you look nervous?" Wizardmon asked again as Gatomon giggled gazing up to him as she whispered "Wizardmon, she's diapered too, she's nervous because she needs to be changed". Wizardmon quickly gazed down, noticing the bulge as he nodded thinking for a moment before whispering "So, your part of the regression too?", Kari nodded, blushing hotter as she gazed down again her diaper a little more bulgier. "Umm ok, well I think I saw a door leading into a room.." Wizardmon mumbled walking over to a lone door as he opened it, revealing a smaller room surrounded will boxes covered with cloths, one slightly looking like a changing table.

Kari slightly nervous walked into the room as Wizardmon watched from outside until Sora and Mimi quickly appeared behind him. "Hey guys, we noticed Kari a little nervous so we come over to check" Mimi muttered walking into the room as Sora followed, heading towards Kari, "I bet it's a diaper issue, do you want me to change you?" Sora quickly asked, knowing exactly why she was slightly nervous as Kari turned around nodding slowly. "Ok guys back in a sec!" Mimi smiled, closing the door. Leaving Wizardmon slightly stunned while Sora, inside the room, slowly laid Kari on top of the large box as she slowly lowered her jeans, and untapped the bulgy diaper. "Why didn't you ask me sooner? You leaked a little.." Sora mumbled, grabbing a wipe from Kari's diaper bag as she wiped Kari soft skin carefully. "Well I-I was too concerned with Gatomon." Kari sighed, glancing back to Sora who smiled and lifted her legs into the air as she removed the diaper replacing it with another clean fresh white diaper, "There you go Kari all clean" Sora smiled, removing the baby powder as he applied it around her before lifting the diaper, which has a cute panel displaying a small bear, as she tapped it and readjusted her jeans before they swapped over as Mimi began changing Sora as Kari helped, passing baby powder and such.

Until a few seconds later a loud rumble echoed above them, making little bits of rubble fall from the roof as it occurred again, seconds later. "What the hell is that!?" Mimi asked quickly pulling Sora's diaper up as she strapped the tabs across the baby blue panel as she gazed up. "I don't know but we better get back to the others!" Sora muttered readjusting her jeans as they burst through the door joining the others. "Where the hell have you been!? They've already started!!" Davis yelled covering his head, as more and more rubble continued to fall, smashing into the computers along the walls, making the room slightly darker and a hole began to form above them. "We better get ready guys.. the invasion begins.." Tai announced gazing up through the gap to see waves of dark energy begin to spread….

(Chapter 20 done! Finally! Damn almost another month to complete it xD)


	21. Chapter 21

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 21

Note: I know I haven't talked about the kids Digimon but they have been with them this whole time.

Tai continued to glare up to the large gaping hole above him as he watched the darkness spread like waves of water, literally engulfing the buildings, covering them in thick black fog. "What the hell!" Davis yelled, appearing next to Tai as he gazed up in amazement before continuing "I didn't know they'd do this! I was expecting soldiers not t—t-this darkness!", "Me either but that doesn't mean we can't attack, which is what we have to do sooner or later" Tai sharply responded, turning to Davis until Izzy yelled out, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"No! I knew they were up to something! Damn it! They're covering the whole planet and not just the city!" hearing this, the group crowded around him, anxiously looking towards the computer monitor as Izzy continued. "You see, it's been the Shadow Digimon's plan all along, eat life away from the planet and then kill it", "Not if we jump in and stop them first!" Davis interrupted jumping in-between Izzy and Tai as Tai pushed him away while Izzy continued again "With the planet's energy diminished, they become stronger and potentially unstoppable! Then they only have to move to the Digital World and that's it! Game over! No reset!". "That is bad, a whole planet's power, damn.." Veemon mumbled, slightly shocked as he moved back towards the group.

"So we're facing the strongest enemy ever and we're out of ideas.." Matt grumbled, sitting himself on a large toppled rock as he sighed, placing his head in his hands. "I wouldn't say that.. just, a little unable to think straight at the moment Matt.." Cody replied, slumping down next to him before Matt chuckled, moving his head slightly in Cody's direction as he continued "Cody, when we battled Digimon, back in the day, we could think of a plan on the spot and win, now, now we're stuck and unlikely to win!", "Don't say that Matt! We've faced every battle and won with team work and courage! We can't fail and let them think they've won!" Sora interrupted angrily standing up,her diaper crinkling slightly, as she continued to yell out "Ok, there are some new DigiDestined here but we've still faced off a few Digimon slightly stronger during this time and they've realised their power!"

"She's right you know, we need to think a plan through.." Izzy mumbled, gazing over to Sora as he began typing repeating again "These Shadows should not be messed with, so we need to think carefully". While opposite them, both Kari and TK continued to gaze through the gap, ignoring the others as they quietly talked. "TK, do you think we'll actually win this one, this is completely different to what we've ever faced before" Kari stuttered, glaring over to him as Gatomon held onto her frightened, sucking her pacifier softly as TK responded, smiling. "Kari, do you remember the time we faced Piedmon? We climbed that rope together and he tried to pull me off?", "Yeah, but I don't understand what you mean TK.." Kari questioned slightly confused as TK chuckled continuing again. "Well you see, we were alone, none of the other kids around and yet we defeated him using MagnaAngemon. Although, I have to be honest, I felt I had to protect you that day and with that will and Matt's words, my crest shone brightly and Patamon Digivolved. What I'm trying to say is yes, yes we can defeat them, either alone or together there is always a way".

"You're so right TK, we are the DigiDestined after all" Kari smiled, glancing back to him as he looked back to her." Mommy wu just wanted to stand here with TK didn't wu?", Gatomon slyly commented taking out her pacifier as she interrupted the two. "I was wondering why TK stood here too Gato, maybe there's something we don't know?" Patamon interjected, making both Kari and TK blush as they turned away from each other as Kari quickly ended, walking away from him "I uhh, think Gatomon needs to be changed..", "No I…" Gatomon whispered before Kari shoved the pacifier back in her mouth while she moved back in amongst the group listening to Izzy once again. "Ok guys as you see from my laptop screen, the whole world is engulfed in pure dark energy and I'm sorry to say this, but every living thing on the planet may have been destroyed" he responded, turning his computer monitor around as a map quickly rose, showing large dotted area's of black mist covering Greenland and city. "That means our parents too?" Yolie asked nervously gazing at the map before Wizardmon quickly intervened, finishing for Izzy.

"Sadly guys, there is a possibility your parents have been killed or captured by the Shadow Digimon but in all honesty, I think that it will give you the power, fighting in your parents name's to avenge them or free them. After all, it's what Kari and Gatomon did for me and I think Myotismon felt the fury", "he sure did!" Gatomon laughed, looking over to him as he smiled and continued "Exactly, so you kids know you can do it, so c'mon we need to think of something". "That is true Wizardmon but then how would I tell them the information that I know?" A voice quickly yelled from a computer opposite them, making the kids quickly turn to see Gennai's face slowly appear.

"Gennai? How did you find us here, why didn't you use my laptop?" Izzy questioned, gazing confusingly up to him as he stopped typing. "Forget that Izzy! We need to know what information he has first!" Tai interrupted, moving towards the computer monitor as he kneeled down to Gennai, continuing "So, what info you got Gennai?" "Well, as you're aware your planet is under threat by dark energy from the Shadow Digimon, who think nothing can stop them, but you see kids you are not the only DigiDestined on this planet. Every part of the world has at least a child or two to protect it from such dangers like you." Gennai responded looking over to Izzy and his laptop as he continued again "This is why your laptop will come in handy Izzy, with it you are able to pin-point each location and child, allowing you to find them with ease", "So there's a slight chance we have to beat them?" Ken asked confusingly as he moved forwards towards Gennai who nodded and continued once again, "Yes, once all the DigiDestined of the world unite you stand a chance while; Light, Hope and Courage travel to a temple a fair distance from here. This temple has the ability to bind the darkness, sending it and locking it back into the World of Darkness"

"Sounds risky for a mission like this.." Izzy interrupted, turning his attention to Tai who nodded and agreed as he glared around the group, watching their anxious expressions. "Ok, I think it's time the new kids had a taste of what we older one's had to, so that means you.." Tai replied, pointing to Davis as he smirked, continuing. "Davis, you're the new leader for this mission". Shockingly hearing this, the group glared at Davis whose jaw dropped for a few seconds before he immediately rushing up to Tai grabbing him as he yelled "What! No, you're the original holder of the crest of courage! You need to be the leader, I don't know what to do Tai!!". Tai, ignoring his yells, grabbed a hold of Davis tightly as he began shaking him, yelling forcefully into his ear. "Yes, you do know what to do, c'mon Davis think, strategise!", "I don't know! I Guess… we—we'd all need to split up and travel to the places where the other kids are?" Davis stuttered, looking fearfully in Tai's eyes as he smirked, letting go of Davis. "Well done Davis, you can think of something under pressure" he complemented, brushing himself off as he glared at Davis again, waiting for a response.

"Ok umm, now we need to find the places we had to go and who's.. going?" Davis asked, looking over to Tai who nodded as Davis continued, slightly more relaxed. "Ok so, Izzy? Where are these kids going to be?", "According to the information Gennai sent me, each child is located in…England, Australia, Canada, Russia and America" Izzy responded, looking briefly up to Davis before burying his head back into his laptop. "Great! I have the perfect match" Davis smirked beaming around the group as he muttered, pointing to the kids for a second until he continued "Me and Ken will be going to England, Sora and Mimi will be traveling to America, Yolie and Wizardmon will be going to Russia, Matt and Cody to Australia and finally Joe and Chaos Wolf will be heading to Canada!"

"Sounds reasonable, although I would have put Chaos Wolf with Matt and Cody with Joe but you did well for your first time" Tai interrupted, patting Davis' head playfully before he turned to the others speaking again "I wish you all good luck on your travels just remember, do not try and fight the Shadow Digimon by yourselves just hold them off". "Hold them off he says, last time we took them on we stood no chance, remember Tai!? They pulverized us!" Joe interrupted, shaking slightly as he moved closer to Tai and the others as he continued "What makes you think we can even get around them?". "Joe, you need to get some courage for god's sake! I'm with you along with your Digimon and when we travel to Canada I'm sure the other DigiDestined will help too!" Chaos Wolf growled, glaring angrily at Joe as took a few steps back shaking as he muttered to himself

Kids, it's also very important that you rally all the DigiDestined back to the temple" Gennai quickly informed watching as the kids readied themselves. Sorting into their assigned groups as Tai finished "Ok guys, with that I think its best you head out", "Yeah, so let's get going already!" Sora smirked, jumping onto the back of Garudamon as Mimi followed, grabbing tightly around Sora's Waist as Garudamon quickly took off into the black, musky sky. "Well, I guess we're next" Davis smirked, taking a last glance at Garudamon before he turned to Ken who nodded, grabbing tightly onto Stingmon as Davis followed, holding onto ExVeemon as the two exited. While Gatomon, anxiously looking around, watched as each of the groups left one by one until she noticed it came to Wizardmon's turn, "Wiz—Wizardmon?" she nervously mumbled, watching him ready to leave, before he turned to her "Yeah Gatomon, what's up?" he asked, slightly concerned as she mumbled, looking away for a second until she managed to blurt out "Be careful, I don't want to woose you again". Wizardmon, hearing this smiled slightly as he patted her soft white fur and soothed "Gatomon you won't loose me, I'm here for good and nothing can take me away", "That's good.." Gatomon purred, watching him remove his hand as he grabbed Yolie, winked and then left in a flash of lightning, leaving the remaining four, ready for the temple.

"Well, there we have it, the others have left for their destinations and now we must ready ourselves" Izzy responded, looking down to his laptop as red bleeping dots began to appear, showing each of the kids moving. "Izzy, I must go, I will be assessing your planet from here and I shall do all I can" Gennai quickly announced, as Izzy nodded, waving in Gennai's direction as he watched the screen buzz slightly until Gennai quickly vanished. "Well, that's that.." Tai sighed, gazing over to Izzy who smirked and nodded before he excitedly rushed towards the door as he replied "Tai, TK and Kari c'mon we need to leave now, the temple awaits!". "Umm, hang on a sec Izzy, Gatomon needs changing.." Kari mumbled, watching Izzy turn around frustratingly, as he yelled to her "Do You have to change her right now? Cant it wait till after the battle!?". "Not really Izzy, see Gatomon could get a rash or something, let's just say a change is better.." Tai interrupted, watching Izzy walk off angrily as he slumped down again, looking at his laptop. "Sowwy Izzy.." Gatomon mumbled, watching as Kari softly placed her on the table once again as she proceeded changing her carefully, until TK slowly appeared.

"Do you need a hand?" he whispered, moving closer towards Kari, watching her lift Gatomon's legs up slightly as she removed the diaper, beginning to wipe her over, before muttering "Yeah if you don't mind grabbing a diaper for me". "No problem although.." he paused, remerging through her bag before he passed her two diaper's as he continued "it's not just her who needs to be changed huh?", "I—I don't need to be changed.." Kari blushed as she removed the wet diaper, grabbing one of the two clean, lavender smelling diapers before pulling the front and lifting it over Gatomon's soft fur, strapping the two blue tapes either side onto the bright baby blue panel.

"Kari you don't think I can tell when you've got a wet diaper? it's not that hard seeing as you're walking oddly along with the crinkling and the bulge" TK whispered again watching her blush even deeper as she mumbled, lifting Gatomon up "Sora's gone anyway, so I cant get changed, we need to just go now I've wasted enough time!", "Hold on there, who's to say your big bro cant change you?" Tai interrupted, standing directly behind Kari, making her jump as she turned around seeing him smile a little. "N—No I cant do that, Tai.. It's weird.." Kari mumbled, looking down to the ground as she backed off. Tai sighed as he picked up the diaper and moved closer to her replying again "Kari its not like I've never changed you when you was a baby, it will just be like… changing an even bigger baby..", "Yeah Kari, just let Tai do it, we'll go if you want" Patamon replied, watching Kari look at him, then TK and finally Tai before slowly nodding and jumping onto the table, watching as TK and Patamon walked away in the direction of Izzy who continued to mumble.

"None of you realise how precious time is!" Izzy grumbled, opening his laptop as the large map of the world appeared again, showing the red dots as he continued fuming "The others are getting closer to their destinations and yet we haven't moved!", "Izzy relax! We'll move once Kari is changed" TK muttered placing his hand on Izzy shoulder before glancing over to Kari, then back to the map to see the red dot moving closer and closer to England. "Ken and Davis have done well and are almost to their location.." Izzy mumbled, moving the map slightly to see the other dots slowly nearing their position as TK pointed and responded "The others are doing well too, no glitches as of yet..". "True but if we don't move the plan wont go so well.." Izzy grumbled, gazing over to Tai to see him lift Kari's legs before he quickly turned to his laptop.

"Hey Tai, how long you going to be, Izzy's going to explode with rage here" TK laughed, glancing to Izzy who glared at him seriously until Gatomon yelled over "Welax Mommy's still getting changed!!" before Tai interjected "Yeah! Just a little more left!" as he lowered Kari onto the soft diaper, lifting the front panel as he taped the two tapes across it and helped Kari up continuing "We're done now anyway we can get going!", "Halleluiah! I'm still young!" Izzy sarcastically replied leaping up as he walked past Tai and jumped on the back of the newly Digivolved Karbuterimon as he typed again yelling, "Now c'mon maybe we can get to the pyramid before the others reach their destination!"

"We will, we will, relax.." Tai sighed, climbing up onto Karbuterimon as both Kari and TK followed, sitting behind him. "I'm not even going to argue with you Tai, you just want to hope we make it there first.." Izzy mumbled, watching as Karbuterimon slowly began rising from the ground, higher and higher until he finally ascended through the gap and towards the pyramids. Although, unknown to the kids they where being watched from afar by a Shadow Digimon as it smirked before it laughed out "So, they think they can defeat my master just by gathering another load of DigiDestined kids?" the Shadow then smirked again as it began hovering, slowly at first until it picked up speed, heading towards Tai and the others as he mumbled again "Well.. They won't succeed, not while I can still breathe"

(Sorry for the extremely late post of 21, college work getting harder and I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, sorry =3)


	22. Chapter 22

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 22

All the teams have now spread out around the world in the hopes to find DigiDestined children to ultimately destroy the darkness known as the Shadow Digimon. Tai, TK, Kari and Izzy are still heading towards the temple, not really knowing what secrets or mysteries to expect within it. While the first team to successfully arrive to their location, Mimi and Sora; to find the American DigiDestined, discover their arrival was not what they expected.

"I'd never thought I would ever see America this silent" Mimi whispered gently climbing off of Garudamon as she gazed around the darkened streets of New York. "Silent is right, it's creepy. We have to be cautious; the Shadow Digimon may be here so watch your backs." Sora replied, also climbing off Garudamon as she too gazed around, looking over the empty playground and park. Garudamon, also noticing this, quickly looked to Sora as she began settling her wings. "This is not right; do you think that DigiDestined child would be here In the middle of New York?" Sora pulled out her Digivice as she shook her head "No, she wouldn't have been that stupid to be in the middle of New York when the shadow's attacked. She would have moved to the outskirts or a shelter somewhere not even the Digivice is picking her up"

"Maybe the Shadow Digimon have put some kind of spell to stop all of the DigiDestined communicating" Palmon whispered gazing around sheepishly as Mimi chuckled softly to herself "They're Digimon not wizards Palmon, they don't cast spells", "Myotismon did and he's a Digimon! How do you think he made the fog only go around the city! He cast some vampire spell!" Palmon quickly argued, yelling slightly. "Palmon that was some illusion, it always was with Myotismon just illusions and tricks!" Mimi yelled back, literally screaming across until Sora quickly got involved, separating the pair as she softly whispered, gritting her teeth "Are you two really that stupid!? We're in the middle of New York City, vulnerable to any Shadow Digimon who decides they want to attack and you two are yelling your mouth's off!"

The two quickly glanced at each other for a moment before nodding as they got up "Sorry Sora, we should start looking now" , "Yeah so lets go and.." Sora announced before she quickly glanced in the corner of her eye to a nearby alleyway seeing a large blackened figure slowly nearing, another quickly coming into view seconds later. Seeing this her eye's quickly widened as she yelled out, instinct moving in. "Move, move!! C'mon Garudamon we have to go!" She yelled out, pushing Mimi onto Garudamon, as she too jumped on holding tightly onto her fur before she took flight swooping through the streets of New York City. Mimi, still holding on, glared up to Sora with a slight confused expression as she calmly asked her "What was that all about?", "Well it seems you and Palmon got some attention after all!" Sora yelled, grabbing tightly as Garudamon swerved, dodging a dark ball of energy that shot past, narrowly missing her as she continued "Now we've got to lose them before they kill us!", "Maybe that alleyway can help!" Palmon quickly suggested as Garudamon swerved into it, the shadow's still following close behind.

"They're still here!!" Mimi screamed out again, watching them wiz in and out of view as Garudamon swerved around corners, desperately looking for an exit while Sora looked ahead. "Why, why didn't we go to England? We would have been safe!" she grumbled, grabbing tightly onto Garudamon as she made another sharp turn, "Well too late for that now! Let's just oh…" Garudamon replied back, stopping quickly in her tracks at a large brick wall in front of her as she turned around continuing "Damn it! We'll have to go back!", "too late! They're here!" Mimi announced, pointing into the direction of the Shadow Digimon as they quickly descended to the ground, extending their large, bladed arms as they neared closer and closer towards the girls.

"Well, well, look what we have here, two DigiDestined and only the rookie Palmon and bird of love? Hardly seems fair to fight" The one softly replied, gently sliding his large bladed arm across the floor as he smirked devilishly at Sora, making her shiver with fear while Garudamon backed away into the brick wall. "It would be a shame to kill you now, I would have had a little fun, but I guess orders are orders and the boss wants this pathetic world" the other hissed, its blood lust eyes beaming towards them.

While only a few miles away, a young girl dressed in a small purple t-shirt, a black, sleeveless leather vest, and a tight, black pair of shorts, quickly raced down a flight of stairs as her long, dark forest green hair blew against the wind while she jumped the last three steps, her Digimon, Black Gatomon, following closely beside her. "Crystal, slow down! I can't keep up with you when my diaper's like this!!" Black Gatomon whined, her diaper crinkling loudly as she took each step. "Listen Kitty! You know we can't stop! Not when a fellow Digimon is in trouble!" Crystal yelled back, bolting down another main street before stopping near a mall continuing "By the look of it Kitty, the large bird Digimon went down here!", "its name is Garudamon and please can you stop calling me Kitty! You know I hate that nickname Crystal!" Black Gatomon grumbled, breathing loudly as she stopped next to her, pulling up the saggy diaper slowly. "Hey it's a cute nickname; after all it matches with our baby play so how can you not like it?" Crystal giggled slightly, looking down the long alleyway as she proceeded into it, Black Gatomon following close behind, cautiously looking for danger.

Meanwhile, back with Sora and Mimi the danger had already begun. "Back off! Or Garudamon and Palmon will attack!" Mimi screamed, looking back to the one shadow as he neared closer towards her, while the other towards Sora. "Silly child, a simple rookie and ultimate cannot defeat us or one alone! You kids are done.." the one shadow sneered, pointing its blade to Sora's neck as it reared itself, ready to attack until Garudamon took over, grabbing the shadow with her claws as she flung it back a little while roaring with anger "I may be an ultimate but I will do my best to protect my partner and Mimi and destroy you! Even if it means killing myself in the process..", "Wise words for an old bird but even you cant be that stupid to stand up to us? You know you have no chance. The power of our master flows through us and he surpasses even the Sovereign" the shadow calmly replied, lowering his claw as he slowly walked towards Garudamon, the look of blood lust still in his eyes before he continued "Garudamon you know you and the other Digimon are not bound by these Humans, you can easily leave and save yourselves. We only want the kids", "Never! We Digimon are entrusted with our partners lives, we have to protect them and they protect us I will never leave Sora", "Or Mimi!" Palmon yelled across, glaring over to the one shadow who roared at her. "Silent pathetic rookie we were talking to the Ultimate, you're lucky we might be sparing your life".

The Shadow continued walking towards Garudamon, extending its claw as it reached out touching Garudamon while it softly whispered "I was once a Digimon like you; bound to a human who had no idea of my potential powers and my strength unmatched by any other but that was when I realised. Humans cause destruction themselves with war! So I joined the Shadows and my potential was recognised. Now your world will be reshaped and reborn by my master!" The shadow then softly chuckled, pointing its claw at Garudamon until... "You leave those kids alone, shadow scum!" a soft female voice yelled behind them, hearing this, the shadow quickly turned around to see Crystal and a large black witch like Digimon. "So you finally come out of hiding American DigiDestined? Oh! You have your Digimon, LadyDevimon, with you too." the Shadow sneered, quickly turning his blade to Crystal before he lunged at her, full speed, manically laughing.

Sora, quickly noticing this, watched in shock as the Shadow neared closer and closer to Crystal but she refused to move, just continue to glare at him as LadyDevimon readied herself to attack. "You and you're group of pathetic DigiDestined cannot stop me! I'll kill you all!!!" The shadow laughed, grinning evilly as he neared closer, the blade less than a few metres away, until Lady Devimon grabbed the claw, throwing the shadow into the building behind her as a loud thump echoed on impact. "Good work Kitty! Now for the next one before we escape!" Crystal called out, pointing to the other Shadow Digimon as it roared to her, extending its claws and wings, racing towards her. Only this time it jumped into the air with its two claws frantically swinging at LadyDevimon, making it impossible for her to dodge. "Watch out Kitty! This one's gone berserk!" Crystal yelled out, watching as LadyDevimon managed to dodge a few of the swipes from the shadow before swinging back with her own, cutting the shadow in half with little effort watching as it's body fell to the floor limp and lifeless.

"Kitty! You weren't supposed to kill it!" Crystal sighed, looking down to the limp body as she looked back to Sora and Mimi, watching their surprised expressions. "Hey guys! The names Crystal I'm the American DigiDestined, I was told you'd be arriving. I'm Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances" Crystal cheerfully responded, standing in front of the two as they greeted her "Yeah, sorry but it's our fault they chased us see, we argued a little, oh by the way I'm Sora and this here is Mimi" Sora replied, quickly noticing a black Gatomon standing next to her with a bulgy diaper around its waist as Sora continued slightly shocked "Your Digimon fights well, and her diaper-- seems quite full", "Oh kitty? Yeah she wears quite a lot, almost everyday like I do" Crystal quickly informed, Black Gatomon becoming slightly embarrassed as she mumbled under her breath, still holding up the diaper slightly. "That's the same with me, Mimi Gatomon and Kari!, Gatomon was the original one to get us into the whole scene. Well, I mean she is now a baby" Sora chuckled, Black Gatomon now looking up to her confusingly as Sora leant down to her, scratching her chin, continuing "Yeah she was attacked by a very large and evil Digimon that made her regress and well I guess we all got involved too, especially Kari. So you don't need to worry"

"Whoa you've been through a lot it's true what they say about you… anyway! We need to get out of here; we're vulnerable out in the open we need to go somewhere safe. I'm inviting you all to come back to my place it's not too far just follow me!" Crystal responded, picking up Black Gatomon softly as she leant her gently against her chest while running back through the alley, the two girls and Digimon following closely behind her. "So, Crystal how did you manage to survive the attack while everyone else perished?" Mimi questioned, running besides her and Sora as Crystal sighed, ignoring it for a second until she softly replied "Well you see, me and my parents were totally oblivious to what was going on, one minute we were sat in the living room of our house and the next if fell silent and they vanished..", "so you've been living on your own in America these past few days?" Sora responded, quite shocked as Crystal gently nodded as Black Gatomon whispered "Well, it hasn't been too bad, we've been occupied." after a few moments of silence the group continued to walk for what felt like hours until they finally stopped at large, lonely and dark street, full of empty cars. Crystal, ignoring the cars, quickly guided the two girls and Digimon down it as she whispered. "My house is this way c'mon guys!" before quietly squeezing past a few cars, watching carefully for Shadow Digimon as they stopped at a large, hardwood door.

Crystal, still gazing around, quietly opened the door as she softly pushed the girls inside, and taking a last glance before closing and locking the door. "Sorry, I had to check we weren't being followed." Crystal announced placing her keys on the table as she continued softly rocking Black Gatomon, slowly drifting her to sleep while both Sora and Mimi each took a glance around the living room, taking quick notice of the baby print wallpaper until they quickly come across the many baby toys and accessories laying across the floor as they answered "Gatomon would love it here" Sora sighed literally drooling over the wallpaper before Mimi interrupted inspecting a few of the objects "Gatomon would? I think we would Sora! No second chances". "All i want to know is how your parents let to you this!" Sora awed, feeling the wallpaper as Crystal chuckled. "Well, they don't really know its there me and Kitty decided to redecorate but I guess i'll have to tell them now"

"anyway, we could play if you guys really wanted too, I only have to change myself and Kitty and we can start" Crystal replied, placing Black Gatomon on a large changing table as she retrieved; baby powder, baby wipes, a diaper and last but not least a pacifier. "We could help you know, after all… we wear too, and we can take it in turns to change each other" Sora suggested, moving closer to Crystal who pondered slightly, untaping Black Gatomon's diaper as she lifted her up slightly removing it before softly whispering "it sounds like a good idea, after all it's getting late and I doubt you'd want to travel at night", "exactly so what if: I change you after you change Black Gatomon, Mimi changes me and then you changed Mimi?" Sora responded, watching Crystal gently wipe Black Gatomon before she lifted the diaper up against her fur as she fastened the tapes across a baby blue panel.

"I have no problem in that but are you guys really sure? I mean one of you will have to feed Black Gatomon before she sleeps and.." Crystal sighed before Mimi interrupted her picking up Black Gatomon as softly stroked her face, "Don't you worry Crystal, I'll hold Black Gato for you while you get changed", "Yeah so c'mon!" Sora giggled; slightly dragging Crystal to the changing table as she gently placed her onto it, removing her black trousers as she untapped her diaper. While Mimi, Biyomon and Palmon sat down with Black Gatomon, in Mimi's arms, as she softly began feeding her the bottle, placed beside her.

"Is it me? Or is almost every one in the DigiDestined into this baby play?" Palmon whispered turning to Biyomon who continued watching Black Gatomon cutely suckle the bottle as she replied "Well you had no problem riding in that stroller a while back, remember Palmon?", "Yeah, well.. well...whatever" Palmon muttered, glancing back to Sora to see her gently lift Crystal up, watching as she removed the diaper slowly. Crystal, still blushing intensely, mumbled something under her breath as she looked up to Sora until she placed a cute purple pacifier into Crystal's mouth as she continued, cleaning her private area carefully with baby wipes while applying baby powder.

"I didn't know Digimon could be this cute, especially you" Mimi cooed, lightly kissing Black Gatomon's forehead as she continued feeding her, humming softly in the process. Palmon, slightly jealous, turned away from her partner grumbling slightly as she continued to watch Sora. While Biyomon, becoming interested, continued to watch amazed before she excitedly whispered "Wow Mimi! You're really good with kids!", "Well, I use to go baby sitting with Sora a lot during our younger years. I'd help her with the changes and bottle feeding not to mention the playing. I guess watching Sora look after all those kids has helped me", "It sort of rubbed onto you huh?" Biyomon giggled, perching on the arm of the chair as she cooed again.

Meanwhile Sora gently lifted Crystal's legs slightly as she slipped a fresh diaper underneath her, ensuring she was correctly applied with baby powder before she lifted the front and placed it across her skin gently pulling the tabs over the front of the purple puppy panelled diaper. "There we go! See, I still have the moves!" Sora giggled, lifting Crystal effortlessly as she placed her gently to the ground, tapping her diaper as Crystal blushed. "Oh, done already?" Mimi asked placing the empty bottle on the unit beside her as she quietly arose from the seat, holding Black Gato against her chest as she rocked her. "Yeah now its your turn Mimi, and then we can finish up the night" Sora breathed, looking over to Mimi who slowly approached her holding Black Gato as she glanced down to her "I was having fun too, she's so cute..", "Yeah I know but she's got to sleep now Mimi, I'll take her to bed" Crystal smiled warmly, slowly taking Black Gatomon from her as she slowly proceeded up stairs while Mimi stayed with Sora.

"Well kitty it's been a long day huh? New kids come along just like us, and well.. I'm glad" Crystal smiled looking down to Black Gatomon who simply nodded, yawning cutely as she leant against Crystal who slowly opened a large baby blue door beaming light into the blackened room, revealing the baby blue wallpaper, changing table and the many toys laying across the floor near a large wooden cot which Crystal manoeuvred too. "Well, I know now too clean up our toys" Crystal lightly chuckled, lowering Black Gato into the cot as she placed a light pink blanket over her, kissing her a final time before she left the room, heading down the stairs to Mimi and Sora to be greeted by the two.

"Hey Crystal! Just finishing up here with Sora" Mimi smiled, pulling her diaper up as she taped it across her, lifting her up gently. "Well Black Gatomon has been put to bed and now I guess I have to change Mimi." Crystal blushed slightly before Mimi interrupted her "Oh don't you worry about me I haven't been in a wet diaper as long as you two" Mimi smiled, jumping onto Crystal's sofa as the others followed.

The night seemed to progress pretty quickly as the girls quietly chatted, explaining the situation of the Shadow Digimon while also gossiping about their own diapered adventures they had during the months with both Kari and Gatomon. However, neither of them realised how dire the situation had become, the Shadows were growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. The kids will have to work harder to find the other DigiDestined and get to the temple but will they arrive in time?

(Sorry for the late chapter ^^ kind of been busy lately and not to mention how hard the summer has been XD)


	23. Chapter 23

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 23

Note: **DAGREATPANDA!** If you read this send me your info for your character dude! xD I'm going to put you in the next chapter.

Racing high above the ruins of London the two Digi-destined, Davis and Ken, looked down in awe at the destruction that followed after the darkness attacked. "T-they didn't even have the chance to escape.." Ken growled, clenching stingmon tightly as he breathed looking down to the city to see nothing but rubble where buildings once stood and silence that echoed with the wind.

"I-it's unbelievable! Only a few days have passed and everything's j-just gone! We have to do something, we have to fix th.." ken angrily yelled out, before Davis coldly interjected him.

"Ken, there's nothing we can do for them now, it's too late! We should concentrate on our goal to find their Digi-Destined and finally get the hell out of here..". Although Davis knew he felt the same way too, in his mind he wished it could have been different, all those lives he wanted to save, all those people who never stood a chance but he knew Tai would have made the same decision to keep the team on track.

Silence continued as the two pressed forward into the depths of the darkened city, trailing but what seemed like a glimpse of blinding white light, that the two Digimon had already swooped towards, the two found themselves down a narrow but hidden alleyway, landing near the beacon of light, as the two Digimon de-Digivolved to their rookie stages.

"THIS is what we've been following?" Davis laughed, picking up the small broken industrial torch as he flung it around the alley, scanning for shadows continuing "This totally isn't a rip straight from Alan Wake, the next thing we know we'll be running from shadow men with axes hiding under lamp-posts!".

Ken, obviously not finding the funny side of this, only glared at Davis as he softly shook his head. "Davis that's not even funny, I've played that freaking game, why would you want to compare that to something like THIS?" he yelled, watching Davis giggle as he eerily whispered "It's not a lake, it's an oceaaann" as he flickered the light, before Ken snatched it from him, mumbling some words as he steadily exited to the streets, wormmon following closely behind, as the light beamed out to the smog.

Unbeknownst, however, the four have been closely observed as a darkened figure watched from above, its blood-red eyes widened with glee, its smile now blood stained as it softly chuckled whispering "_So it begins…"_ before it vanished into the city.

The four continued pacing through the city of London, nothing but the sounds of their footsteps echoed as the beam of light pierced through the smog, guiding them through the city's debris. "Hey guys, do you think this Digi-Destined kid will show himself soon? I mean we've been walking for hours and my poor feet are killing me!" Veemon moaned, patting his little feet softly as he shuffled behind Davis, who abruptly stopped for a moment.

"Holy crap! It's a manuscript, just like Alan Wake! See I told you Ken!" he shrieked, flashing his light towards the ground to a piece of blood dampened paper as he turned to ken "Explain that Ken! Maybe this is just like the game!"

Ken just softly sighed as he shook his head once more, pointing to the obvious school building behind him as he gritted his teeth, "Gee I don't know Davis maybe it's from the School behind us! And will you stop referencing that god damn game it's not real it's a pile of sh.." Ken yelled out as a familiar female voice interjected him, echoing from inside the building.

"_Davis, Ken, is that you? Please help me! I'm stuck in here please help! He's coming! Ahhh!". _It screamed, before silence rained again, the four standing there in shock as they glared, jaw dropped into the darkened doorway. "It couldn't be… it shouldn't be! She's too far away to be here!" Ken stuttered, looking to Davis, who still stood in shock as he nodded, disagreeing.

"It was! Kari's in trouble! She needs us Ken we—we can't stand around here any longer!" he yelled out, lunging into the doorway, barging through desks and chairs as he followed her voice, Veemon following in hot pursuit.

While Ken and wormmon followed behind, following the flashing rush of the torch as Davis powered through the building.

"Kari I'm coming!" Davis screeched out, ploughing through the rubble as he breathed with a tint of anger in his voice, while Ken began puzzling "_If Kari is here then Gatomon should be but… why isn't she calling out too?"_

"_Please Hurry! It hurts Davis it hurts!" she screamed again, her voice echoing louder as Davis grew closer._

"Just hold on I'm coming just keep talking!"

"_Pleasee…" _the voice whispered slowly dissipating as the torch went out.

"Kari! Kari where are you! Please, talk to me!" Davis yelled, his voice now exhausted as he stood in the now darkened hallway, veemon and the others behind him as they huddled.

"The mighty Digi-Destined have come to save me, oh help me please Davis please it hurts! AHAHAHA!" the voice sarcastically pleaded, growing closer to the four as it echoed out again "I've been watching you all since your arrival and I've seen what you hope to accomplish in this world yet you have accomplished nothing! You tire of these duties you have, you desire to give up and let the darkness possess you, you know it so, I can FEEL it!"

"You know nothing of us! Who do you think you are?" Ken yelled back, glaring around the now completely darkened room as he breathed heavily, the voice demonically laughing back as it responded, other voices echoing behind it.

"You are tainted with darkness, Digimon emperor, it felt good to control those Digimon, enslave and punish them, even Gatomon, deliciously taking her life away forcing pain and suffering on her partner!"

"_How could he do this?" Kari's voice echoed, crying softly_

"_He doesn't deserve to be one of us" Matt angrily responded, a thump of his fist echoed as his voice dissipated slowly._

"_Revenge is the only way!", "Yeah!" Sora and Yolie yelled out as Ken, now on the verge of tears, held his ears, forcing his eyes closed._

"_She's getting worse because of him!" Cody responded before the faint voice of Tai interjected him as he laughed. "He's the weakest of the bunch anyway, who would miss him? He's pathetic!" _

"Just shut up! Shut up and leave me alone! It's not them I know it's not them!" Ken screamed, bursting into tears as he held his ears tighter as the voice continued to laugh. "But it is! It's what they think, what they feel, what YOU have done to them!"

"I know them better than that you pathetic excuse of a…uhh.. thing! They would never say anything like that not even Tai!" Davis defended, standing closely to Ken as he continued courageously "You're not powerful enough to take the likes of us on! We're the Digi-Destined and I the former holder of the crest of courage! You won't get to us easily!".

"Yeah so go back to the darkness from whence you came!" Veemon yelled back as the darkness grew silent, echoing nothing but the breeze of the wind as the torch began to flicker furiously along with the room quaking.

"Look what you've done Veemon! You've angered the thing!" Wormmon stuttered standing near Ken as chairs and tables flew across the room, the laughter returning furiously as it screeched out, mimicking all the Digi-Destined's voices again "Tainted blood, tainted souls, tainted, tainted, TAINTED!, It's all your fault Ken! All the pain all the suffering, YOUR FAULT!"

Dodging a few tables and chairs the four quickly bolted out of the room, frantically searching for the exit as the torch continued to furiously flash, the voice still echoing around them.

"We need to get out .g…get out of here now! If only this bloody torch worked! C'mon god damn you work!" Davis yelled, smacking the torch against his hand as he continued into the darkness, the others following behind as the voice echoed again, its blood red eyes now coming into view as it focused on the four.

"The Shadows will come and devour your world, like we have the digital world; nothing will exist but darkness, pure darkness"

"Where there exists darkness there must be light, no?" a soft voice chuckled as an explosion of angelic light began to glow, beaming into the building, blinding the four. The screeches of the shadow echoed out in pain as the soft voice spoke again "It's a good thing I got to you kids in time! I've only paralysed the creeper shadow for now but there's no time to explain, follow me!" it called out, holding onto Davis who then chained to the others, as it slowly trailed them out of the building and back into the streets.

The light began to slowly diminish now as the four regained their sight, revealing a tall white cat like figure, with tall pointy ears; like Gatomon, wearing a baggy white v-neck t-shirt with baggy blue jeans, that stood in front of them as it spoke out once more.

"You must be the other Digi-Destine huh? Well I'm Kitsuna, Kit for short, and I was basically thrown into the deep-end with all this shit, as you can see. This is where the shadow's first attacked; don't ask me why they chose London but they did, and well we've got a bit of a problem with those "creeper shadows" which I don't need to explain after you're personal encounter huh?"

"No I understand them perfectly fine, thanks..." Ken shuddered, looking up to Kitsuna as he continued softly "A few more seconds and we'd be dead… thanks to you we got out there in one piece."

"Yeah thanks but I've got one question for you, are you some sort of diaper wearing Digi-Destined or something? For some reason everyone is these days" Davis bluntly but sarcastically responded glaring up and down Kitsuna who chuckled once more.

"N…not really.. I'm nothing but a furry; able to transform between my fursona and human form with ease, although around these parts you'd want the power of your fursona, or Digimon, to protect you."

"That's why we've not seen your Digimon because you ARE a sort of Digimon, like Gatomon's species" Ken interjected, noting the ears and the tail were distinctly like Gatomon's as he continued with a glimpse of excitement "The way you dress, talk and act also show that you're not naturally from the Digital World, you've been in this world all your life, like you were born with this "furry thing".

Kitsuna glared at him in confusion, sighing as he shook his head, slowly walked away, mumbling a few words under his breath as he responded "This "furry thing" is going to take you to his hide-out where we can rest for a bit, until we take flight.." before guiding the four back into way into the smog ridden city once more.

While the creeper shadows voice still echoed silently from ken's soul as it laughed _"Tainted Ken, tainted blood, darkness with take its toll on you, one day he will return…" _the blood red eyes softly disappearing from the building, watching as he echoed_ "return, return…returnnn"_

_Ken, hearing the creeper shadow's voice, shuddered a little as he continued to walk, turning deeply to his thoughts "I thought he was truly gone for good, I know no one can forget what I did to Gatomon or what I did to everyone else around me but I thought it was over but no matter what I do I'll always be branded as the "Digimon Emperor". Somehow I have to make everyone see I'm not who I once was, a tyrant of pure evil that I can't return to, ever!" Ken mumbled a little, looking into the smog as he finished "Fu*k you creeper, you won't get me."_

_-_Annnndd that's chapter 23! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did getting back into writing it! This chapter has been in my mind for so long! Yes even including the fable 3 "creeper/crawler" voice and the Alan Wake bits and pieces, no it's not copyright infringement! Its awesomeness, well at least I hope you think so too.

I know it's been a while since I've done this story, I've just had a lot on my mind but what has shocked me the most is even after 2 years people still love this story! So I'm insisting I have to finish it, after all, who wants half a story XD thanks for all the support everyone.

Hope you like it!


	24. Chapter 24

Gatomon's Baby Adventure Chapter 24

The air grew thin as the blackened fog concealed around the three, deterring the once vivid route they had taken from the ocean of the Tasman Sea, almost appearing as though the fog has intentionally blocked their path, the moment they arrived.

"This little trip isn't going to go as smoothly as we once thought, Joe" Chaos Wolf bluntly informed, watching as the apparent fog slowly engulfed the two islands opposite each other, transforming them into nothing more than silhouettes at first, until they vanished into the darkness, as the three passed into the mouth of Sydney.

"I knew it was too good to be true, nothing is ever 'smooth or easy' for us" Joe sighed, trying to peer further into the fog for the 'Sydney Opera House' as he winced, passing more and more silhouettes as they too vanished into the fog while he continued to rant "There's no way we can see into this fog, trying will only make us crash into the other islands and sitting here will make us sitting ducks for the shadows!"

"Will you chill out for a moment dude? I always have a plan for moments like this" Chaos calmed, getting up from Ikkakumon as he smiled, pointing to the bright flashing like in the distance, chuckling to the worrying Joe "We can use that light as a beacon to the harbour, at least then we can get out of the ocean and out of plain sight".

Joe quickly agreed as Ikkakumon began swiftly heading for the intensely beaming light, passing silhouettes of noticeable places; such as Shark Island and McKell Park, as they moved closer and closer towards the light, appearing exactly in front of it as the silhouette now came into a disturbing view.

"How is that even possible? Something that big j—just destroyed!" Joe yelled out, glaring dumfounded at what use to be the Sydney Opera house, watching as it appeared as though the large structure had been dragged into the harbours waters, leaving brick and rubble behind as pieces of the building calmly floated across the waters.

"Something with immense power must have taken this structure to the depths of the ocean floor, something the shadows have control over, perhaps" Chaos coldly informed, glaring at the structure again before they finally hit shore, arriving at the harbour around the Opera House.

The three swiftly took to the harbours wooden flooring, scanning around them to the darkened city, the flashing like making but a little gleam of light around the harbour, revealing the apparent damage that remained, after the Shadows so brutally attacked them, leaving nothing in their paths.

"This is strange, I've never seen anything like this before.." Chaos Wolf stated, picking up broken splinters of wood as he glanced down at the many different entrance holes, scattered around the smashed harbour. However, the most peculiar part became apparent as black like goo dripped thickly from these holes into the water below.

"Your right Chaos, I've never seen this stuff anywhere before, I wonder what it could be.." Joe questioned, slowly lowering his hand to the goo below, before a sudden but sharp pain struck his hand as Chaos smirked, raising the once held piece of wood, "NO, you silly idiot, you don't even know what it is Joe, it could be poison to you humans, what would Ikkakumon do without his partner huh?"

"Not very much with a broken freaking wrist.." Joe mumbled, clenching his hand closely to himself as he hissed in pain, Chaos quickly hushing him as he turned behind him, a sudden chill overcoming him as laughing echoed.

"_More Digi-Destined here in Sydney? I'm regretful to say you're a little late, kids, the blood of these people have been spilt, sacrificed to the great shadow dragon, Rahab, like the other destined, you will fall to this demonic beast, falllll, fallll, fallll" _the voice echoed, its shadowy demonic silhouette disappearing and reappearing around them as it continued to laugh "fall, fall, fall" continuing to echo.

"Rahab, the demonic angel of the sea? There's no way she exists, she's just a pathetic myth of the Jewish folklore! You can't use something that doesn't exist" Chaos laughed, gazing over to the demented shadowy figure as it hissed with rage

"How dare you insult the sea-goddess Rahab! She will consume your sole with darkness and drag you to the depths of your water grave for such insolence, you will not be spared! Rise Rahab and show no mercy to these creatures!"

Immediately following the voices demented yell, the ocean swiftly crashed around the three overflowing into the harbour, a figure slowly emerged as its dragon like face gleamed down at this kids, its eyes glaring full of blood-lust as its teeth bared widely, raising its large demonic claws into the air, a darkening mist slowly dripping from its body as it roared.

"F—for something that doesn't exist Chaos, she sure looks real big and scary to me.." Ikkakumon stuttered, standing frozen in front of Joe who just looked at the beast's claws in awe as Chaos turned around to the two, chuckling to himself "Big and scary? What are you two guys talking about? This thing is nothing but a weakling compared to us, you as the Digi-Destined have taken on more powerful things than this pathetic be.." Chaos quickly laughed, before he felt a sudden shove as he fell to the ground, another loud slamming bang echoed behind him as the peer quickly vanished into the sea with Joe, nowhere in sight.

"Joe you fool! What have you done?" Chaos angered, swiftly turning to broken debris, peering into the darkness of the ocean as he sighed calmly "You're a fool Joe, nothing but an over compassionate fool, but- none the less.." he sighed once more, backing-up slowly as he paced forward, diving into the gaping hole of the dock into the murky waters below. Taking light of the situation Ikkakumon continued to power on; fighting furiously against the beast as he kept the thought of his partner in the back of his mind, fuelled his rage more so, as he angrily struck round after round of his 'harpoon torpedoes' as he swiftly dodged the beast once more.

Meanwhile Chaos continued to sink, deeper and deeper down to the ocean floor, as he scouted vigorously for Joe, dodging the falling debris of the docks above as he continued diving, brushing past rocks and wood until he saw him, unconscious but alive; laying still with more debris on top of him. Panicking a little, Chaos rushed towards him, extending his sharpened red scaled; on his paws, as he slashed away at the debris piece by piece, etching his way to Joe.

What seemed like minutes had past as Chaos began to tire, his scale slowly blunting as he continued to slash away, angrily getting nowhere as he powered on. "C'mon Joe stay with me, we—I need you.." he mumbled, finally breaking away the biggest pieces of debris as Chaos quickly grabbed him wasting no time in rising him to the surface above and safely back to the docks.

"Ikkakumon I got him! I..." Chaos yelled out, coughing and spluttering for air, as he glanced over to see Gomomon, lying unconscious on the docks bay with blood slowly dripping from his purple main as he breathed heavily. "They got Gommamon, this was not supposed to happen!" Chaos yelled out, turning back to Rahab who manically laughed uttering her demonic words "Tick-tock, tick-tock.. time is up for all of you... you will soon be dead nothing but a pitiful sacrifice , with blood oozing into my oceans; sweet lustful blood" as she licked her lips, raising her claws once again, Chaos readying himself until...

"Oi, Oi! What do we have ere then! One demonic beast and a... Digimon?" a youngish boy called out; coming slowly into view as his long golden air waved in the oceans breeze as he laughed "Good thing I got ere just in time matey! That Rahab can be a bit of a pain!"

Chaos, slightly bewildered turned to the boy as he glared unknowing "Who are you, some kind of Digi-Destined or an enemy; speak up, now!"

"Hold your horses their Chaos, I'm a Digi-Destined, I was told you'd be coming for me!" the boy smirked as a small high pitched voice echoed behind him "Hey David! What about me? I'm bearmon the Aussie's Digimon!"

Quickly noticing the beast's claw descending upon Chaos and the unconscious pair, David and Chaos quickly grabbed them as they jumped away at the last minute; watching more of the dock take flight as the beast raised its claw once more.

"Look I don't have time to explain but you need to come with me, right now!" The boy yelled, holding tightly onto Joe as he scampered away from the docks and into the city with his partner and Chaos; with Gommamon, in close pursuit.

"I'm not one to be rude but why do you need us and where are we going?" Chaos bluntly asked, racing past the falling rubble and ruins as the boy turned to him, his tone quickly changing as he sighed, "It's hard to explain Chaos but here.. the darkness has worsened.. instead of just taking over it has consumed some of my friends; turning them into these.. Shadow warriors and well.. When we heard you were coming I knew we could work together to save my city and in return, I help you save the world"

"Wait, back it up there aussie, there are more Digi-Destined here?" Chaos confusingly questioned, turning to the boy who nodded as he suddenly stopped besides a rubble filled building as he led Joe down, continuing "There were three of us once, we called ourselves 'the three digi-teers', I know it sounds cliché but we stuck with the name and thereon continued to protected this city countless times from the threats of Digimon. Until the shadows turned up that faithful day, we tried to fight them off as best we could but Chris didn't make it, he was turned into those things while his Digimon... destroyed, the other well.. we haven't seen her since that day but we've heard reports that she's travelled to America to find you Digi-Destined and I escaped like a coward but that's all the information I have for you right now.."

He sighed, tapping on the clustered rubble as it slowly began to open widely, revealing a small dully light hallway, as he grabbed a lantern, ushing the three in as he lifted Joe once again, closing the 'hidden doorway'.

"I—I'm sorry to hear about your friend, David, I—I know what it's like to lose something important to you, I once had a partner who shared a great interest of mine, we enjoyed it so much; everyday we'd play the same games but.." he sighed, adopting his serious tone once again "but the important thing is that we're here now to help you defeat Rahab and your threats in return for you to help us protect the world."

"You have everything and my word but right now we need to rest in order to gather our strength and our forces to even get close to winning" Davis smirked, opening a large metallic door as the lights began to flicker; filling another, but slightly larger, room with a beam of bright light as Davis carefully placed Joe upon one of the warn Medical tables that stood there next do another, dark haired, boy.

"You always attract quite the crowds, huh David?" he boy chuckled, grabbing a few bandages and medical equipment as he carefully cared to Joe as he continued "Doesn't seem to be too much damage except a few bruises and a concussion, he's pretty lucky to live seeing as he stayed under the water for a period of time".

"Like we need any more of their kind around here..." another, more dark-like, boy answered, turning from his computer as he looked down at the group mockingly "I thought you were the great protectors of earth? Kind of makes me laugh seeing as you've done a FAT lot of good with this shadows, but hey maybe I should applauded you, good job Digi-jerks, good job.." Before he turned to his computers once again, softly chuckling to himself, before David interjected "and this is Mikhail, not the most cheery fellow of our group but has a great passionate hatred of our kind and not one to hold a conversation too I'm afraid.."

"Not one I'd be willing to hold a conversation with either.. sadistic punk.." Chaos muttered,

"None-the-less Chaos, he's our infiltrator and monitor, the one that keeps us informed of any shadow activity in and around our parameter and the one that spotted your arrival for us to get you" David bluntly responded, climbing up towards Mikhail as he stood behind him, leaving Chaos with Joe at the medical desk.

"Where did you find that bunch of pathetic losers David?" Mikhail, mockingly muttered, tapping away at his keyboard as he occasionally glanced to David, to glared back scornfully "If you knew who they really where you wouldn't be calling them that, you know? Maybe you should read up before..." David continued, before Mikhail laughed quickly interrupting him

_Chaos remained there, looking down to the unconscious Joe as he sighed, placing his head in his paws.. until he noticed something underneath the desk, something white and colourful, as it caught his eye he started at it for a moment; thinking of the those times he once had with her and how he could do it all again but quickly Ignored his feelings as he remained close to Joe._

"You mean the American Digi-Destined who first travelled to the Digital world on their first day at camp, to which they discover file island and defeat Devimon only to figure out they where needed in server to kill Etamon; the chump monkey, to only find that Myotismon was their real enemy looking for the eight child and keeping them apart. To which Myotismon travelled to the real world to find the eight Digi-destined; Kari Kamiya, and only to fail when her right wing-cat Gatomon figured out she was the eight Digimon; after being separated from Kari as an egg and left wandering the digital world, until she met Wizardmon who later died for her; in a pathetic attempt to protect her, how fail.

Once they defeated Myotsimon; or so they thought, he rose back up as Venom-Myotismon a Mega Digimon; who was later defeated by War-Greymon and Metal-Garurumon quite easily as, quite simply; Myotismon is a chump 'LOL'. I would go into more detail but you'd never understand so in short, yes, I know their kind.

"Thank you for the history trip Mikhail but I came to ask for a status update, has there been any more activity near the school?" Davis questioned, hoping there had been a lead or something to the happenings within the depths of the school building.

"Only slight EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) emanating about an hour ago, nothing else since that. What is it with you and the school anyway? There's nothing there besides that generator.." Mikhail harshly responded, hoping to know the significance with the school and David's fascination with it, only to be presented with a quick smirk as he scampered away, climbing down the ladder once again as he turned to Chaos and the now awoken Joe and Gommamon as he stood besides the bed.

"God I feel like I've been hit by a truck.." Joe groaned, his voice slightly drowsy, as he slowly turned to the three, focusing his eyes on Chaos as he smirked "I—I'm glad to see that claw didn't get-cha.. Although it does pack one big punch.." he laughed, noticing a quick smirk from Chaos as Mikhail quickly interrupted once more

"WOAH JESUS! This isn't right!" he screeched out, tapping furiously at his keyboard once again as noises echoed from the computer as David returned. "What? Mikhail what's going on!" he furiously asked, looking at the raising numbers on the screen as Mikhail breathed, gazing at him quickly as he yelled out "that school you wanted to know about 'oh so much' just gave off a onetime blast of 10000Thz! In the vicinity of the city! Although we're out of range of the device I don't know its effects... so we should keep ourselves clear for now"

"Understood.. we should get some rest if we're going to charge the school tomorrow morning.. so all of you, bed.." David harshly responded, climbing further up the ladder above Mikhail as he stood calling the others up to his level "It's time for me to show you your quarters, gentlemen"

Following David to the upper levels of the building, they proceeded towards one of the empty rooms; which held three beds with a desk and a picture frame led down upon it, as they proceeded into the room.

"I don't want to be harsh on you guys but to put it simply you're needed to help me tomorrow morning to find something valuable within the school building; it's an essential piece of 'digital technology' that could win us this whole fight.. so I bid you a due gentlemen, good-night" David bluntly responded, closing the door to the now darkened room as they all proceeded to settle down for the night.

However, there remained but one of the children still awake as a familiar computer below them still shone brightly in the night, a claw like hand tapping vigorously at the keyboard with a blood lust smirk as he opened one of his documents; typing in the words '**Digi-Destined are here, be prepared, ****DO NOT**** fail the master...**' before securing and sending it upon a secretive data-network as he chuckled to himself, looking down at his claw like darkened hand as he muttered 'Pathetic children'...

CHAPTER 24! :D

I hope you all enjoyed it! PS sorry for the late factor and well.. the none diaper related chapter :D which I had to include for suspense.


End file.
